When The Flames Hit
by aut189
Summary: Now that it's Labor Day weekend, The towns people want to escape from the Flames. It has been a wild rollercoaster filled with emotions, Betrayal and lots of unkept ice finds herself stuck holding herself together with tape and Glue. She also finds a comfy spot with someone who may destroy her worse than she already is. Meanwhile, Fp manages to keep himself afloat after
1. Ch.1- Red Wine Spilled On The Duvet

**Chapter 1- Red Wine Spilled On The Duvet**

It had been months since Betty left for her internship in New York. She was enjoying her break from her crazy messed up life back in Riverdale. That was until she broaded the plane back to her life. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back. It was the memories still haunting her constantly. And yes she still hadn't really recovered from the devastation her father caused. Being stalked, brainwashed and emotionally/ mentally abused can do a lot to someone. No her father never abused her physically. But that didn't matter in her eyes. He still abused her.

Many times she kept asking herself why would someone to that loved one. Was there something wrong with her? She knew she told her father that he no longer had power over her. But was that true? Did he still have power?

Over the past couple in months, Jughead visited his best friend in the jail. He hated the arrangement. His best friend, Archie Andrews doesn't belong in jail. He didn't do the crime he was accused for. He knew Archie deep down. He would never hurt a fly. Unless he was provoked.

He sat down at his desk in his room, dancing his fingers over the keyboard tapping each key with force. Betty was supposed to return today. Today marked the date in had circled hanging on the wall. Since the day she left; he kept checking off the days. He didn't want her to go. But he understood why she had to escape. He knew that this town was just too much for her. As he typed into his laptop, a sharp knock disturbed his attention and he turned his head. His father was standing in doorway with a bag of Pop's in his hand.

"I thought you could use some grub. Since you've been typing up a storm in here." Fp commented as he entered the darkened room and handed his son the bag.

Jughead snatches the bag out of his father's hand and ripped open the bag with eagerness in his hands. Fp smirked as he watches his son scruff down two burgers and then let out a belch. "Thanks I was starving." Jughead's voice was muffled by the food in his mouth. He chuckles as his son stuff his face with more fries.

He had been worried for his son for the past couple months. His son drove himself into his writing ever since Betty took off to her internship in New York. He knew what it was like to throw himself into something to avoid the pain. He had done that with Alice when she left him for Hal Cooper. It hurt him more than he could ever say out-loud. Now that Hal Cooper was behind heavy steel bars; he had his advantage. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. And now he was doing the same thing his son was doing. Avoiding her as much as he could possibly could. Avoidance has always been his vice.

Moments go by before Jughead clears his throat to break his dad's staring contest with the floor. "Dad?" Nothing broke his concentration. He decides to break away from his laptop and shutting the screen. He gets up from his chair and walks over to his dad. He taps his shoulder tightly to stir his attention back to him.

His shoulder tensed up when someone tapped his shoulder. He broke his concentration with the floor in his son's bedroom and looked by at his son's confused face. "Uh, what were you saying, Jug?" Fp shakes his head to get rid of the confusion.

Jughead smiles back and hands the empty bag back to his dad. "Betty's coming back today. And then we are all heading to Pop's. Archie said he wanted to meet with us." He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess its something important." Fp walks closer to his son and draws him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Boy. Hiram won't win. Everyone in town hates his guts. He sent Archie to prison for something he didn't even do." He takes a deep shaky breath before exhaling. "And he almost killed you, Jug." Jughead could hear the rawness in his father's voice. He knew his father was still struggling.

"I know..." He sighs as he pulls out of the embrace and smiles softly. "But I didn't, Dad. And I told you that the Serpents won't die under my watch." Fp tenses up again. He didn't want this for his son. But he couldn't stop him now. He'd already gave him the Serpent king title. It was too late to turn back. The damage was already done.

"I know... it just terrifies me." He says as he looks his on in the eyes. "It's been a long two months. And school is about to start." Jughead smiles at that. Junior year. Junior will hopefully be less hectic.

"I can't believe it's already junior year. And soon I will be off to college." Fp smiled happily as his son said those words. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let his only son and oldest leave for college. Luckily he still had another year left.

He walked back over to his chair and plopped down and turned his head back to his son. "Have fun, Jug." His son smiled back and said." I will." Before the door shut leaving him to think about his next obstacle he had to conquer.

Betty's flight landed a few hours ago. She was nervous to see Archie, V and Jughead. She hadn't seen them since she left. She walked into her familiar hangout with her feet clicking in heels. She had brought herself a new wardrobe while she was in New York. She was pretty sights. But nothing compared to her small town life back in Riverdale. Veronica leaped out of her seat when she spotted her best friend walk through the doorway.

"B!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight against her body. She broke the embrace and smiled. "Ooh, you got tan, B!" She exclaimed as she looked down at Betty's newly tanned look.

"V! It's been a long summer hasn't it?" Betty questioned as she kissed V's cheek before greeting her boyfriend, who was standing patiently by their usual booth.

Jughead smirked as he pressed his lips into hers and smiled. "How was law, Betts?" He asked seating down next her, slinging his arms around her neck.

Betty pressed her lips with a napkin and looked around the table over at her friends."it was good. It was nice to get away from the chaos. I was the emperor state building. And went shopping of course. Who doesn't go shopping?" Veronica nodded her head and giggled.

"Right!" She exclaimed. "I do miss it there. But not as much as I missed us. Being there for each other." She sighed as her eyes dropped to the table. Archie extended his arms and pulled her in close to him.

"It's not you're fault Ronnie. It was your father's. I spent 5 weeks in jail. And that was rough." He sighed as he looked each of them in the eyes. Betty and Veronica felt the guilt buring into their hearts as they watched his eyes go dark. "After the worst summer ever,I want us to have a great, normal Labor Day Weekend." He said as he takes a sip of his milkshake.

Betty, Veronica and Jughead all nodded their heads and sat in the silence. They all agreed that having a nice and good Labor Day was all they needed before Archie's trial. They hopped into Archie new car; him and his father fixed up before he was arrested.

They drove down the road that to Sweetwater River. snorking, and soaking up the sun before junior year. They wanted to escape their miserys.

Meanwhile Alice was hibernating in the daze of her life. There were many reasons why Betty left Riverdale. One- She wanted to find a new life and not to remember her old one. And another was she harboring a huge dark and twisted secret. That nobody knew besides her and sister, Polly. To be frank Betty doesn't trust her. She was all willing to forgive their dad with no problem. Which set off red flags for her. She wanted to trust her sister. She really did. But something seemed very unusual around her family home. It isn't her family home anymore. More like an old memory, Locked away for safe keeping.

Her suspicions started to rise about a couple months back right before She left for her internship. She was racing into the backyard to tell her mother the news about earning a she arrived, She found her staring at the flower bed and strange Hippy-like clothes on her body. It should have set off red flags all down her spine, But at that time she was still comprehending on how she could've the signs her father was a serial killer. They were all laid out in front her, plain sight and right underneath her nose. She always thought of Her father as the best guy in the world. Like he wouldn't hurt a fly or let alone a human. Now all she thought about was how much of a monster he really was. How many innocent lives were destroyed by his wrongs. All the towns innocence was flushed into the sewer pipes and forgotten. Well if she was honest and truthful, that all disappeared when Jason Blossom was murdered by His own blood, His father, Clifford Blossom.

Now She was about to start her Junior Year. The most important year for college and the ACT's or The SAT's. She was just going to focus on her studies. She was dying to leave this dead town again and this time bring Jughead with her. She missed him so most while she was gone. It was so hard without him taking comfort at night when she had nightmares and now they were every night since she left his side. She didn't want to seem like the needy girlfriend that never leaves their side. But She feels like He's her safety net.

An upside brought Alice into a new light. She had her oldest daughter back and there was nothing she wanted more than that. She spent all these months locking up her walls. She blamed herself for her husband's decisions and faults. She took on the wrath and drowned her thoughts into liquor.

"Mom?" She heard someone calling her as she laid in her room with a bottle of wine in her tightly clenched hand. She ignored the voices in her head. They were shouting let me out. She just couldn't fight her own demons to even listen to her thoughts crying.

She just didn't care. She didn't care anymore. She continued to suck the bottle of its poison until she wasn't Alice Cooper. That didn't even do shit. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

When Betty finally returned, She still had the bottle in her hand. Betty toughens her arms as she snatches the Glass from her mother's death grip. Alice growls as the glass was pried from her fingers and her eyes turn the color of fire. "Get out!" She shouts as she throws pillows off her bed and the bottle of red wine spills on her cream white Duvet sheets.

Crashes echo in Betty's ears as she shuts her mother's door and regrets returning to the empty mess she used to call home. She wants everything to return to back to normal. Her father being her dad again. Her mother being her mom again. Polly being a normal sister and not a crazy Cult product. Her life would be so much easier. She wouldn't have to deal with her mother's drunken blackouts. It would be almost normal again.

She exits the house and sits down on her foreign steps and looks up at the stars. As a tear slid down her cheek, she swipes it away and stares into that star like its her lifeline. She has to make it out. She left for her internship to escape her mother's drinking problem. It started the night she found about Chic wasn't her son and her real son was dead. It only increases when she learns Hal's a serial Killer. Betty knows her mother is just stuck. This isn't her mother. And she hopes to find where her real mother has disappeared to.

The next Morning, Alice awakes to empty house. She travels downstairs and grabs another expensive bottle of Red wine and pops the cork. She devours the first three swallows in less than twenty minutes before she heads back to her marital bed and falls into a deep sorrow as she looks at old wedding photos and makes a scrapbook. She doesn't expect to see Betty at the house. She knew that the damage was done. There was no fixing the destruction. It had been torn by the bottle. She focused her thought into red wine and she was completely fine with that.

Dozens food baskets were set down on her kitchen counter. She plucked the cards and didn't read them. She just threw them in the trash and opens the basket to seen another red liquid bottle in her reach. She pops the cork again and lets the red juice slide down her throat like cough syrup. The burning didn't stop her. It only triggered her thoughts to scream but she didn't care. It wouldn't be long until Alice was no longer a person without the bottle gripped to her hand or pressed to her lips.

Nobody knew what was going on. No one suspected there was anything wrong. Betty wouldn't tell a soul. It stayed buried underneath all the pain she kept locked up inside. Nobody had the key to unlock the tortures of her reality.


	2. Ch 2- Fleeling The Scene Of The Crime

**Chapter 2- Fleeing The Scene Of The Crime**

Veronica was in a similar struggle. Her boyfriend was falsely accused of the murder of Cassidy Bullock. She knew her boyfriend could never hurt anyone. And as soon as she found out her father was behind it. She was livid. She marched out of the gymnasium hot on her heels and slapped her father across the face before heading over to bail Archie out. When she was told she couldn't. She was furious. And that was only May.

Now it was the first day of school since The Black Hood fiasco happened. She woke up in the same clothes she was wearing before. Her leftover makeup still printed on her face as she looked herself in the mirror. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her Junior year at all.

Fp stayed in Pop's after He was rehired by Veronica. He learned that she gave up all the money and bought this place back from her father's grimy hands. He couldn't imagine what she had to do for Pop's. He didn't want to know. He just kept his head out of her business and worked until lunch. At lunch he sat out in the back conplating on checking up on Alice. They hadn't spoken since she confessed to having his baby. He didn't even know he had another kid. Or now will never know what that would be like. Since he recently found out that his son died. It hit his heart and repeated until he finally broke. After he was fired from Pop's before Veronica bought it. He soaked down into liquor. He felt like he was just walking in water until one day that walk turned to a soaking wet tundra.

A bell rang at three. The kids all left to their life's. Betty didn't want to go home. She couldn't face her mother's bottle again and again. Instead of seeing her happy smile all she saw was the bottle stuck to her lips. Veronica was busy with the Speakeasy. Archie was still going on trial. Kevin wasn't really speaking to her. Not that it was on purpose. He seemed to focus on his life to notice Betty was drowning. Cheryl she was into involved into her relationship with Toni to notice either. She just wished someone would notice.

Instead of going home, Her and Jughead went to the Bijou. Jughead pulls out his money and buys them a ticket. Betty didn't care what movie they saw. They found seats and sat down. Jughead globbles down some popcorn and Betty just looks down. In the middle of the movie, Jughead feels like something is bothering Betty. He grabs Betty's hand and gently takes her out of the theater. Betty was confused when Jughead suddenly pulls her out of the movie. She follows him anyway.

"What's going on?" She simply just shakes her head. She knows he's catching up. She's happy he's figuring out but she's also afraid. Jughead sees her eyes starting to sparkle in the lightly lit up hallway. Betty just shakes her head and looks away from his eyes. He grows concerned and takes her hand into his.

"Nothing, Jug." She lies through her teeth as her stomach churns. She couldn't tell him. Would he leave her?

Jughead still doesn't seem convinced. He can feel the hollowness in her voice. It's like she's hiding something. He softly cups her cheek in his hands. "Are you sure?" Betty wants to crack at this point. She can't. She had to keep to her story.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just very tired. It's been a long day." She lies again as she fakes a yawn and looks at the clock. "Oh it's nine. I should get going. Mom's going to be pissed if she sees me out this late." Another lie falls off her tongue. She knows her mother could careless right not. She didn't even want to go home.

Jughead agrees reluctantly and drops the subject. He grabs her hand and they walk out of the Movie theater. As They strapped their helmets securely on their heads and take off. Betty feels almost lost in her own mind. Jughead just focuses on the road. Once they arrived, Betty takes off her helmet and kissed Jughead softly before walking into the house. Jughead watched as she walked into the house and almost feels worried. He knew that Betty wasn't telling him the truth and he was going to find out.

Betty closed the door behind her and heads up to her room. She looks out her window and watches as he rode off. She turned around and sinks against the wall. Her eyes feel raw again. She's afraid this is her reality and it will forever be that way. She doesn't want this life. She wants to get out. Having an alcohol mother and an Serial killer father really wasn't her plan. None of this was on her plan. She just wanted to disappear. Nothing about this dead town made her want to stay. As soon as she graduates. She's getting the hell out of here and never coming back.

A engine dies off as Fp looks down at his pictures. He quickly hides the old photographs under his bed and comes into the living room to see his son. He couldn't be caught with looking at his loved cherished items and he intends to keep it that way. He can't stop thinking about Alice. No matter how hard he tries. She's still jammed in his head and chanting him like a broken record. He can't get her out. It's impossible not to think about her soft lips on his. The way he feels around her. Like he can't catch his breath. He won't call it love. He though he knows that could be a slight chance he could be.

Jughead walked into the trailer with dead worry in his eyes. Fp can just tell something wasn't right. He gets out his chair and walks over to his son. "Jug, what's going on?" He just hears his son sigh and plop down on the couch.

"I don't know." He stares at his son with confusion. "I was at the movies with Betty. Everything was going good and then I noticed she wasn't that into the movie. I asked her what was going and she says nothing. I don't know Dad but it just doesn't add up. " He can hear the concern in his son's voice.

Fp slowly sat down on the couch next to his son and looks him in the eyes. "Did you get her pregnant?" He asked as he feels the words slip through his mouth. Jughead almost chokes on his own spit and looks at his dad.

"What?! No, we've been safe." He stated as he got off the couch and opens the fridge. "Besides she would've told me." He added as he poured him something to drink and sits back down.

Fp wants to smack his son's cocking grin off his face. His son wasn't that bright right now. It could very well be a possiblity. He wasn't safe when he was with Alice. And Alice became pregnant and then never told him. He was a little angry about that. But he couldn't be because she was so broken when she told him and then Chic happened. After that Hal and then his son almost died. It had been a very long difficult summer.

"Jughead, use your brain. And figure out what's going on? Didn't she break up with you?" His son shook his head. "Okay then you don't have to worry about that. Maybe something about her dad is getting to her. She has been gone for while. And now she's back." He simply said before he walked into his room and shut his door.

He grabbed his phone off the charger and lays down on his bed. He slides his fingers and starts typing up a text. "Alice, I'm just wondering how you're doing. I hope you are doing better. I know the last things didn't go well. Maybe we can talk about things." He presses delete and closed the screen. He wanted to tell her that night they spent was the best he had in days. But he doesn't. He just pretends that nothing happened. That their night wasn't even there. He didn't want to. He wanted to replay it over and over. But his head told him it was time to move on.

His heart tells him to let her in. He wants to. He wants her. To hold her and make her love him. But he knows that you can't just make someone fall in love with you. They have to be willing. He wants her. But his head gets the best of him. He wonders what she's up to. How's she's doing? Does she love him? Will he ever have her back? Hal took her away from him but will he get what he wants back or will things hit the flames.

Alice stumbles into her kitchen. Her head ignores all the warning signs her hearts telling her. She keeps drinking even though it's not good for her. She knows deep down that it's not good. But she keeps throwing down the poison as if it will take away the pain. Her pain doesn't decrease or stay the same. It increases until she feels like she's numb. That she can't feel anymore. She hates herself for what she has done. Joining a cult wasn't wise. Starting to drink wasn't smart. But her addiction was telling her nothing else remembered. She felt so hollow and empty. She killed her son. Let her daughter get tortured and drive another away. Polly came back. Betty left her and then came back. She remembers what happened last night and cringes.

As she walks by her daughter's room she feels her heart sting from the cries that are escaping her youngest daughter's room. She caused this. Her drinking just was making Betty's life worse. She wasn't aware that she was causing Betty so much pain. She was so focussed on the glasses and bottles of red wine to even realize. Regrets burns her heart like acid.

She gets the courage to open the door. She finds Betty with tears running down her cheeks as she stares at the window. After a few seconds, Alice finally opens her mouth. "Elizabeth..." Her daughter looks at her with raw eyes and her heart breaks into two. She caused this.

Betty hears a drunken slur and turns her head. She sees her mother's eyes and feels her heart rate skip a beat. What did her mother have to say? Another remark about how she wasn't good enough? She already a had gotten those for years. What she doesn't expect is her mother to hug her. Alice hugs her daughter close and cries. Betty fights the tears. She had been trying to keep herself strong. She just couldn't take anymore stress. She had been tortured for months and then found out that her father was the Black Hood. She was literally at her wit end. She can't handle another break up or a destruction. She had too many. She needed a break. Her mom began listing all the reasons to forgive her. She wanted to. But another part knew it was a cycle until there was no the next time. She never thought her mother would be with an addiction. "Mom. I think you should go to bed." She nicely stated as she ushered her mom back to bed.

Alice rolled her eyes and stayed put. With her heels to the floor and eyes pleading, She begged Betty for another chance. "I will get my shit together, Betty. I just need your help." She cried as she looked her daughter directly in the eyes. She hated who she became. She never wanted to be like this. She just kept pushing her feelings away and her loved ones even further away.

Betty nodded her head and helped her mother get back to bed. Once they were in the room, Alice laid down on the stained sheets and closed her drunk eyes. Betty sighed as she watched her mother's eyes close and she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes felt heavy and she needed to sleep. She had school in the morning. It was a busy day and now it was time to shut off. She laid down next to her mother and closed her eyes. She just hoped her mother could keep her promise.

 _Before the kids get out of school, Fp finally comes to his senses and decides to check on Alice. What he's not expecting was this. His eyes flash with worry and anxiety. He sees the Cooper Family home up in angry flames. What frightens him the most; that he still sees Alice's car parked in her driveway. He knows that he could die. But he also knows that Alice could die if he doesn't do anything. His mind's spiraling as he races into the house, ignoring all the warning bells in his head. He needs to find Alice._

 _When He's in the house. He knows he's in the hallway the closest to the living room. He turns down the hallway and heads to the kitchen. He feels his heart rate racing as he notices the red wine bottles all over the kitchen hardwood floor. Then he has the realization that Alice became an alcoholic. He wishes he would've know. He would've stopped her. He feels so anger with himself._

 _Finally after checking all the first floor rooms, He tries upstairs. He sprints until his out of breath. And once he's at her bedroom door. He feels hotspots and starts to freak out. He knows the fire is on the other side of this door. He doesn't think for long. He slammed his foot to the door._

 _A crash causes all the smoke to smother his lungs as he waves his hands around to clear the smoke cloud hovering over his head. The first thing he spots is the fire was on the other side of her king-sized bed. His heart pounds frantically and his eyes burn from the smoke getting to his lungs. He feel like he's stuck in the sun and it's burning him alive. He wants to wait. But another part needs to find Alice. He didn't care if he died at this point. All that matters to him was that he has to find Alice. He loves her so much. He can't let her die._

 _As he looks down a huge part of the ceiling starts to collapse. He has to find her before he loses her forever. He didn't realize how much she means to him until he's standing in her house searching like a mad man looking for her. He docks and shields his head as another ash pit falls onto the now broken bed. He looks around the room again and spots a pair of feet lying on the other side of the room by the closet. His heart rate picks up and he runs over to the closest and nearly falls to his knees._

 _A pale skinned woman with blonde curls holding a red wine bottle clenched into her hand was lying closed eyed and motionless. Even with smoke covering every inch of her bedroom; she still looked like his queen. "Al?" His voice was in cries as he tries to shake her awake. No motion. He tries again. "Alice! Please baby! You need to wake up!" His shaky voice sounds hoarse from all the smoke he's inhaling._

 _He starts to shake her body as he hovers her to see if she's breathing. He doesn't hear her heart over the roars of the fire building inside the room and it was ready to cave at any sudden movement. He wants to scream, cry or punch a wall. But he knows that he has to get them out. And as soon as possible. He's panicking as he lifts her off the bedroom floor. He can't believe what's happening. He might lose her forever. He can't part with that thought. He find the strength to raise her above the flames and fights his coughs as he exits the house. What doesn't realize was the stairs were up in flames. Fuck! How was he going to get down? He was stuck. He grabs water and douses his jacket in water. He wraps them with the sopping wet Serpent jacket and embraces his feet for the landing. He keeps breathing in as he leaps over the stairs and lands on his feet. He was surprised his plan worked. He wasn't always good at landing as he jumps and he landed perfectly._

 _"Al, I need you to wake up for me." His request was yet again denied and he prays for a miracle to work._

 _His eyes bleed of the pain as he realizes it might be too late. She was in his veins. And she wouldn't get out. He needed her more than anything. She had to survive. His lungs hitched as he inhales more smoke. He looks around the room and realizes that the door was blocked. He bolted for the basement door. With her eyes closed he sprinted into the dark almost dead hot basement. He soon realizes he's trapped and there's no way out. This was it. His ending. He was going to die. He was fine with that earlier and now he regrets being so sure of that._

 _Betty runs out of her classroom as soon as the bell finally dismissed her. She hears her friends calls and she deliberately ignores them. She races out of her school and hops into her car. As she drives down her road. She instantly sees the flashing hazes and she stops the car. She dashed over to the "Don't cross" police tape and sees her family home in risky light. She sees Sheriff Keller talking to the fire department and her first question doesn't even leave her mouth. What was going on? Her old childhood home was in flames like Cheryl Blossom's home._

 _She's informed by an neighbor that she saw a man in his forties with a Serpent leather jacket enter the house around an half ago. Mr Jones could be in her house. She quickly calls Jughead and alerts him. As she stands there waiting in panic, her stomach twists, head pounds and her throat closes up from the falling tears. Her mother's in there. She's crying when Jughead holds her and waiting in the same agony. Jughead doesn't know what even happened. He didn't bothering asking questions and then he sees Mr Keller approach them. He doesn't know how to feel._

 _"Jughead, Betty. I'm very sorry for this happening. We are trying everything we can." Betty feels her heart collapse. She can't handle this. It's all too much. Just when she thought things would be better. They turn into shit. "I just have one question. Is there any other excess points? Like a door?" Mr Keller asks as he looks the distraught teens in the eyes. He can see the pain hidden deep within their corneas._

 _Betty nods her head and slowly opens her mouth."There's a door in our basement." Betty says as she looks at her boyfriend's fried eyes. She can see his true fear in his eyes. She knew he was dying inside as they waited._

 _Tom heads over to the backyard and guides the firefighters over there. He sees the back door and his stomach falls to the ground. The fire was out of control. No where close to contained. He can hear the roars from the angry flames. The fire was starving and craved for more rage. One of firemen grabs their house and starts coating the air with water. Once the fire was more contained, they break down the basement door._

 _A crash can be heard in Fp's ears. He looks up and shakes Alice again. This time he hears little muffled moans and happy tears cascaded down his cheeks and neck. Alice flickers her eyes and all she sees is hot fire dancing around her. The last thing she remembered was sipping some wine before she hit her head and spilled her glass of red wine. She can hear Fp's voice coaching her back to reality. Her vision was blurry and she reaches for something to hold. Fp smiles when he feels a small hand grab onto his arm. He uses his other hand and holds her hand. He can feel her fear with one squeeze of her hand._

 _"Fp? Alice! Are you in here?!" They hear people shouting for them. Alice keeps fighting to stay awake and Fp works his voice to a hearable volume. "In here!" He shouts over the roars._

 _Before they knew it that were hoisted onto stretchers and their families cried. Betty's eyes stung from all her tears in her eyes. Jughead didn't put a brave face. As soon as he laid eyes on his father; his eyes broke and tears raced down his boyish face. Veronica stands on the sidelines stunned. Archie holds her close and Cheryl squeezed Toni's hand as they all watch the final layer of the Cooper home fall into the engulfed flames. It rocked everyone. Guilt burned their hearts. They felt stupid for not paying attention. But they also knew that Alice needed help and they were going to be there for her._

 _Alice slowly flickers her eyes and shuts them as she rolled into the ambulance. She couldn't take the burning inflammation from the fire. She knew that her burns were horribly bad. And finally relaxes as she feels a burn reliever was placed on the excruciating areas. Fp was looked over at And worries about Alice as Jughead holds his hand as the paramedics look over his burns. He whimpers as he looks over at his son's face. He can see the unsheded tears and fights back his tears. Jughead hates seeing his father in pain. He can tell that his dad was in so much pain and it broke his heart. He wanted to help in anyway he could._

 _Betty sits right next to her mother holding her hand. She looks over at all the wires and machines her mother was hooked up and a single tear falls to her cheeks. In one instant everything was fine and then all hell breaks loose. Alarms blare in the younger teen's ears, Paramedics start grabbing supplies and placing them on her mother. Her mother starts shaking and her heart stops. Betty's heart pounds rapidly as she sees her mother's heart monitor flash with flatlines. And all Betty knows is that this is the worst day ever. When they finally able to stablize her, Betty nearly faints as she feels the ambulance come to a harsh stop. Just like that her mother was wheeled away from her. She quickly jumps to her feet and follows them until she was stopped and told to sit in the waiting room._

 _As she slowly walks over to the waiting room. Veronica and everyone else hugged her until she broke down into sobs. Jughead fights his tears and eventually loses. It had been a very long day. Archie can see his best friend crumble in front of his eyes. He breaks out of the hug and holds Jughead as he sobs. He can't believe what a day he had. He was going to be on trial soon and now both of his best friends could lose their parents. He didn't want this to happen. Nobody wants any of this to happen. Fred and Mary walked out their house and fight their tears as the house next-door was up in flames. They called the fire department and almost collapsed when they saw both Fp and Alice with third degree burns all over their bodies. And now walking into the waiting room was going to take more energy they didn't have. Nobody had the energy. After seeing a house burn to the ground; it take everything you have and sucks you dry._

 _When the Fire Marshall shows up and tell them the causes was a oven left on and nearby alcohol bottles caught on fire. They all had many questions. Betty falls apart again. She knew her mother started to to drink again after she made her a promise. And yet she believed her and she broke that promise. She felt broken and betrayed. Everyone was shocked by the amount that was found. Mary, Hermonie and Fred had no clue Alice was struggling with an alcohol addiction. Everyone was shocked expect her daughter, Betty. She feared that her life was falling apart and now it has._

 _A few hours later, Fp wakes up all groggy and sees Betty and Jughead sitting together with tears running down their cheeks. Jughead practically trips his way over to his father and Fp laughs. He chokes down his tears that were forming at the bay. Betty didn't look at his bandages. It only causes her to feel guilt. Fp can tell she feels guilty. "Betty, this wasn't your fault." He reassured as he looks her in the eyes._

 _The way he looks at her causes her to start sobbing. She tells him about her mother and how she hasn't woken up yet and that her heart stopped. Fp almost feels dead inside. Alice has to wake up. He needs her. He can't tell them the real reason why he's upset. That can't be ever be told. He needs to be the one to tell her. Jughead heard his father's smile die off his lips. Something just made his smile disappear. He wonders what happened. Maybe it was his dad's burns. His serpent jacket took a beating. But that was the least of their worries._

 _Two days go by and Alice still hasn't open her eyes, wiggle her toes or do anything. The doctors all said that she met never get out of this. Fp was released from the hospital and still checks on Alice. He thought about if he hadn't came to the conclusion. Things would be a lot different. Betty spends most of her days in the ICU visiting her mother. Her mother isn't wake or making any progress. She was told by her mother's doctors said that there is a chance her mother would never wake up again. Betty refused to believe they were right. The first two hours Mary and Fred all brought little get well gifts and sad expressions were written when they reached for a sassy comment and none was made back. They missed her sassy comments more than ever._

 _One evening, Fp was sitting in the chair look hopelessly at the wires in her and held her hand. It didn't feel the same. Almost like she was already gone. And the longer she stayed that way. The longer and more time it would take to recover. He would look at old photos that he had hidden in his room at night. His eyes would glisten as he stared at them and at any hope it would bring her back. But his prays were never answered. No wishes were granted. Jughead noticed how his father would never leave his chair unless it was to visit Ms Smith. He didn't call her Cooper anymore. He knew she wouldn't like that._

 _The days grew longer as they waited. Three weeks became a cursing circle. Everyone who loves or care about her would swear every time it turned around day longer._

 _Veronica still fights with her father and Betty fights her break downs throughout the first three weeks of school. Her junior year already sucked. Her mother hadn't woken yet. The doctors kept pushing the idea of unplugging her. But Betty refused. She didn't want their options and asked for more time. They reluctantly agreed and fights the urge to tell her it was over and then the call was answered._

 _Fp looks so hopeful. Betty squeezed Jughead's hand as she sees her mother's eyes fluttered open. She feels her heart skip a beat and then it stops all together._

 _"Who are you guys?" And then they knew that they officially crashed._

 _Alice flickered her eyes open and sees three people that she didn't know. One looked so much like her when she was younger. Onces she opens her mouth their mouths shut and almost look like they died. "Uh who are you guys?" Just as they were going to answer._

 _"Ms Smith, You were hurt in a fire. It seems like you must of hit your head of something and it caused you to lose your memory." One of the doctors explained and Betty fought the tears._

 _It killed Fp to hear that she didn't remember meeting him. He loves her so much and she doesn't even know who he is. Nothing hurt more that. Betty almost wanted to die. Her own mother doesn't even know she exists. She wanted to know why her mother lost her memory. She was just fine before she stopped breathing._

 _And by the next day, The whole town knew and kept sending them fruit boxes. Which just made Betty, Jughead and Fp want to crawl inside a hole and starve. Over those weeks Betty hadn't been social. She would lock herself in Jughead's room. Jughead didn't know what he could do for her. He knew that it must be difficult to hear your own mother doesn't remember you. He also notices his father slowly falling apart and he still doesn't understand why his father cases so much. He gets why Betty's upset. But he doesn't get why his father is all bent out of shape because of it._

 _Fp felt like this was all his fault. If he just could've found another way out. Maybe she would still be able to remember him and their night. Maybe she wouldn't have turned into an alcoholic if he would've just gave her a chance. He would happy instead of miserable. He wants to drink and never stop. He fights the urge and heads off to work. He gets looks of concern from his bosses. Veronica starts observe his change in mood. She notices how desperate he has become since that fire happened. Fp glares at every order or chore she gives him. He used tonnot do that. He used to greet her with a smile marking his lips. Now she's lucky if he even puts a fake smile on his lips._

 _Fred works up his courage to knock some sense into his former friend. He wants to make sure he's going to be alright. He hears low groans as he reaches the door knob. Fp rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly. And that's when he realizes Fp has given into his vice and he slaps him in the face._

 _"Man up, Fp! I can't believe your doing this again! Do you enjoy ruining Jughead's life?" He remarks as Fp's face still remained Unphased by his remark._

 _Fp just huffs and scoffs." Now you care about me?" He slurs as he takes a swing from his bottle. Fred just rolls his eyes and snatched the vice from Fp's hands._

 _He chucks it on the ground and Fp growls deadly as his eyes grow red. "Fuck you!" And then he slammed the door in Fred's face._

 _Later Jughead and Betty return to the trailer and find Fp stumbling all over the place. Jughead almost feels stupid for believing this would actually work. That his father could actually stay sober. He was wrong. The bottle was always get his attention. And he would get the short end of the stick like always._

 _Betty fights the anger in her as she curls her finger into her palms. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. Not only did she loose her mother to alcoholism. She also lost Fp to the battle to. She felt like she could come apart and collapse at any moment. "You know Fp. Just let you know you didn't just drive everyone away. You drove me and Jughead away." She spat as she packed up her things and slammed the trailer door behind her._

 _Jughead take another look at his father before he opens the door. With his hand on the door knob. He feels done. And then he opens his mouth. "I hope you know that this the last time I will be coming at your beck and call. I'm done. I'm sick of cleaning up your shit and it's time you learn to clean it up on your own." He said before closing the door behind him._

 _With too many goodbyes at once, Fp finally crumbs. He lost Alice, Jughead and even Betty. Everyone was done with him. He knew it wasn't long before he was fired again. And maybe he will just find another reason to drink his problems away._


	3. Ch3 - Broken Record

_**Chapter 3- Broken Record**_

 _Like a broken record, the words danced in his brain. He kept hearing the haunting realization in his head. How terrifying it sounded it his head got a lot worse when he was able to hear them outside his head. The voices haunted him like a broken record. He picks up his phone in his trembling hand and dialed the imprinted number in his head. It was the same one he learned all those years ago. He just hoped this wasn't a mistake. "Hello? Who is this number?" He heard the women ask into the phone. He's frozen for the first time in forever. He can't get the words out. He's stuck in his own head._

 _With a hesitation in his mind and a brief mental break down, he finally opens his mouth. "Uh...it's Fp Jones." He replies as he rubs his neck nervously._

 _On the other line, Alice's confused. Why was this Fp Guy calling her? She was sucking down red wine in her motel room. She could hear his nervousness and bubbles appear in her stomach as she takes a long swig from her bottle. She smirks when she heard the name. "Is that a fake name?" She giggles as she sat back against the head of the bed. She hears a grumble and she giggles again._

 _"Yes. If I tell you my name? You have to meet me somewhere." The Fp man challenges and she hears his cocky grin on his face._

 _Alice sighs as she pressed the bottle to her lips and groans. "Fine. Drunken man on my phone. I'll meet you at my motel room. 5621 river root road upper part of Riverdale." She slurs as she walks around the small quarters of her motel room. And then she stops. "Now name mister." She demands as her drunken giggles caught up with her lungs._

 _"Uh Uh. You meet me first and then I tell you." She found this man such a tease. She almost falls off the bed giggling and stumbles over to the mini fridge._

 _She groans again, "Fine but you own me some red wine. I'm all out." She groans even more when she notices that she's completely out._

 _The drunken man chuckled and agrees. "Deal. I'll be right there." She heard a click and she plops on her bed and sighs. Oh Alice what are you doing? You don't even know the guy and you invite him over to your motel room? She mentally screams at herself._

 _Momentally Fp was in his truck, not even close to sober. He didn't know why he was doing this. He never drove drunk before. He always made sure he never drove himself places while under the influence. But here's the thing. He wasn't thinking at all. He puts his hands on the steering wheel and irresponsibly drives to a motel room parking lot. He opens his truck door and stumbles out and over to the third white door. His vision is fucked. But he doesn't care. He's not thinking and knocks._

 _A door opens, revealing Alice drinking a bottle of red wine and pulls Fp into her motel room. He's shocked by all the touching, but his body reacts differently. He's drunk and not using his brain. She's drunk and doesn't care. It's a perfect match. Before he knew he was on the bed. He feels her hands gliding up his leg and her lips attacking his neck with victory bites._

 _She pins his arms bent and starts taking layer by layer off his body. His skin crawls as she digs her nails into his tender skin. His visions were soon playing another image. He finally picks up on the signals and climbs on top. He discards his red flannel and frantically unbuckles his jeans and unzips as she grabs his cock and he calls out a name. He doesn't know what he's saying or even thinking at this point. His words were singing at different tune. He's too hammered too comprehend what's going on. She's too drunk and doesn't even know who he is._

 _Everything was flashing in his mind. But he wasn't getting any of the warning signs. He was too infused into his drunken haze to notice. Her hair was in his face. He could see her face. How beautiful she looked. But he couldn't match her face to the name he was singing in his mind. He wanted Alice to remember him. The last time he felt this good was when he was with her. He's clueless who's rocking his bones. He doesn't care. The booze in his system overrides his thoughts. It's his vice and his vices always control what he does._

 _He knows he's doing something bad. He knows that this could have major consequences. All he thinks about his the woman rocking his body. It feels so good. His body is on fire as he drives into her. No words were going to unfold the damage. Damage was already done. She grabs his butt and presses him to tap the right spot. She orgasms and feels like she's skyhigh. She's breaking all the rules and she doesn't even care. But it feels so good. She's doing something bad. And she loves how it feels. Maybe it's the sex or the forbidden magic in it all. Like she had a power. She's screaming in delight like a broken record. She screaming over and over again until her task was done. She could finally check off what she had done. She doesn't want to surrender or stop. She loves how he feels inside in her._

 _She knows that she's bending the rules and might be shaming herself. But she doesn't have a care. It all feels so right like they belong. The ways he makes her body feel and squirm with a lick of his savory tongue. Her back arches up and her legs move in all different directions. She spreads her legs for him to worship her body. Fp hovers over her and moves in traces his lips all over her bare breasts. Alice feels weak to her knees and whimpers out loudly and he purrs against her ear. She loves how that feels and craves for more._

 _A broken record, Drunk dialing and flirting brought them into this agreement. It will be a process once they wake up in the morning and realize what had been done. There wouldn't be any turning around and jumping into a time machine. One will wake up hurt and the other wouldn't even know their name. It was like playing with Fire. And they shouldn't have. It became dangerous and now backing out now. They would be stuck and no one to drag themselves out besides themselves._

 _Blinding in his eyes as his head pounds and his body aches. Fp slowly looks around his surroundings and silently curses. His son's words and Betty's broke through his throbbing head like a broken record. He slowly slides out of the old motel bed and makes a run for his clothes. His clothes were scattered across the motel room. He nearly trips over a bottle that was positioned right-side up and catches himself. "What fuck happened last night?" He whispers to himself as he pulls on his boxers._

 _He walks around the small motel and finds all his belongings. He grabs his discarded truck keys off the dirty carpet and puts on his red flannel. And then it hits him. The drunk phone call. Her voice in his ears. Everything flashes back to him and the he feels dizzy. No he didn't. And then he looked over at the blonde in the motel bed and nearly swears out loud. He surely out did himself this time. He got very drunk and apparently drove intoxicated and slept with Alice. He wants to forget what just happened and pretend that it never happened. But he knew that can't be done. He can't get her out of his head. She was stuck there like stitches. She wasn't even glue to his broken heart. No she was the stitches._

 _And all he knew was that he was totally fucked and there was no getting out of this one. He wants to yell at himself as he slowly flees his crime scene. He had fucked everything up. His son left again and for real wasn't going to come back. The love of his life doesn't remember him and he just fucking slept with her._

 _Driving off from his night, Fp's head throbbed horribly and then he realizes that he has to work. He doesn't bother heading to the trailer. He just heads over to Pop's. Since it's a Saturday, it's going to be a guarantee that he will run into his son and Betty. His Friday night crimes still replay in his mind as he cleans the tables. Why did he have to do this? He couldn't believe how badly he fucked up this time._

 _His son doesn't even meet his eyes and regret pools in his stomach. He knows that his son was stubborn and so is he. But he also knows that his son stayed by his words. He never broke them. He had. His son held grudges and he broke promises. It was a perfect balancing beam. His bad decisions fluctuates and reflects on his son. He does realize how bad he fucked up and wants to beg for his son's mercy. But he knows that begging won't work. He has to prove that he can change and stay that way. He has to start off by not drinking and not sleeping with Alice. He feels like a bastard for using his drinking and fucked Alice. He shouldn't have. He took her when she was vulnerable. He never intended to do that._

 _Jughead notices how his dad occasionally sneaks a gulp of monster. He knows that his dad was known for drinking energy drinks after a hard night. He also can't unsee how sloppy his dad looks. It was like he did the walk of shame and just drove to work like that. Betty can see how uncomfortable her boyfriend got when the only one available was his father._

 _Fp walks over there trying to keep his compose and not fall to his knees for his son's forgiveness. He looks over at his son and Betty and fights the guilt and regret spilling over in his stomach. "What-" he pauses and clears his throat. Jughead rolled his eyes and can tell his dad was hungover. He scowls and crosses his arms in disappointment. "What can I get you four this morning?" He wants to snap. His father was acting like he hadn't caused him pain. His father doesn't know him and Betty had to stay with Archie. Fred let them stay and his father got drunk like usual._

 _Betty flips her menu shut and slowly eyes Fp with kind eyes. "I'll just have a milkshake." Fp nods his head as he writes down her order and moves down the line._

 _Veronica and Archie felt almost like the tension was going as they sat there. As if it was growing at the movement of lighting. Archie was still fighting with Hiram Lodge's legal team and his lawyer kept helping him. He felt like he was going to be locked up very soon. Veronica wasn't as cold as Archie's eyes. She knows that FP's going through a lot and gives him a slight hopeful smile. "One chocolate for Archiekins and one vanilla for me." Veronica lists as she curls into Archie's side and he wraps his arms around her._

 _Fp nods his head and then he eyes his son. Regret pools again in his stomach and throughout his body as his son looks up at him. "I'll have—" He caught off his son._

 _"I know what you want, Jug." The nickname slips through his lips before he can stop it. Jughead slightly smiles at his father and then looks away. His dad's words hit his head like a broken record. He can tell his father was very sorry and he wants to believe that is true. But his head was saying not to trust him._

 _As Fp walks away, Veronica looks over at Betty with confused eyes. She doesn't understand why everything was so awkward and uncomfortable. "B, what's going here?" She asks with a worried tone and immediately regrets asking._

 _Betty rolled her eyes and licks her lips. "He's drinking again and Juggie's done with his shitty habits." She snarled hard and her voice was dripping with anger as she hissed._

 _Veronica dropped her gaze and looks down at the table. She was just asking and wasn't expecting for Betty to lash out. Archie notices and grabs her hand from underneath the table. He knows that Ronnie wasn't meaning any harm. She was just wondering. Ronnie smiles softly and looks over at Archie and almost wants to cry. His eyes were soft and her heart could break if she opened her mouth again. Jughead doesn't say anything. He knows Betty's going through a lot. And he's sure that Veronica was just looking out for him like friends should. He can tell that Betty's words really were scarring Veronica. Her eyes were watery and you could see the pain in her eyes. He didn't want Veronica to be hurt but he also didn't want to upset Betty even more then she is already._

 _Fp was handed the orders and sighs as he walked back over to the core four. He doesn't want to look at them anymore. His guilt just keeps eating him alive the longer and longer they're in his eyesight. He slowly places the orders on their table and eyes them with kindness before he turns away and his kindness turned brittle. "Mr Jones?" He turns around hoping to see Betty or even Archie. But what he sees surprises him and also dreads who he sees._

 _A red haired woman with red bolder lips stands in front of him. He wasn't sure what she was doing here. "Cheryl..." Her name hesitantly rolls off his tongue. Cheryl rolls her eyes and darts her eyes over at Pop Tate._

 _"I need Mr Jones at The Wyrm, Pop." Cheryl told Pop Tate and he sends her eyes. "I'll have him back soon." And she walks out the door with Fp dragging his heels. Everyone seems almost drawn to watch. Jughead rolls his eyes in disgust. His dad's a peeve too that's just wonderful. He eats his burger and laughs at the fear on his dad's face._

 _Meanwhile in the parking lot, Fp surveys Cheryl's expression and scoffs. "So what do you want? You already gave me lip when I started here. So what is now? More digs at my drinking life style." He spits out as his voice turns dark._

 _Cheryl can see the real pain in his voice and places a hand on his shoulder. FP's confusion began to resurface. He slowly rolls his shoulders and fights the touch. Cheryl pulls him to a hidden part. Behind the building and looks him honestly in the eyes. "Fp, they will come around. Toni informed me on your drinking habits and I don't hold any of that against you. And from what I can see. You feel guilty and want to change your habits. You want to change. Then I can help you." She heard him scoff and rolls her eyes. You can scoff all you want. But to tell you this if you keep acting like this. Nobody. I mean nobody will be at your funeral." Her cold and to the point words sent shivers down his spine._

 _He didn't want that. He didn't want to die. He wants to see his son grow up and get a family of his own. He knows his time was up and it was time to get his shit together and for real this time._

 _He sighs and a frown appears on his face. "What can I do? My son hates me. The women— Uh Betty hates me and I'm a raging alcoholic with no family or support system. Everyone has given up on me. I have no friends. No family. My wife left me and took my daughter with her. I had a steady job but no one cares for me. I'm holding myself up with nothing. I stumble and I break everything I touch." He rants out as his voice grows from pained as he goes on._

 _Cheryl wasn't expecting for her former nemesis to break down in front of her. She hasn't ever seen so many tears or a older man cry ever. His words sounded very remorseful and she couldn't stand on how he was acting. He was a father and now he's a deadbeat father. She knows he wants to change. She brushes her hand crossed his face and he grabs his cheek. He's stunned that Cheryl actually slapped him. He looks up at her and his eyes meet her frustrated ones._

 _"Fp! I need you to wake up and realize that getting sober and for real real this time will take everythung you got. All your blood and sweat will be poured into this. There's no easy way. It's all pure pure hard work. I don't want to hear your excuses after excuses. And mark my words. I don't..." She pauses harshly and snaps her eyes back up. Fp was looking at her with surprise and fear. He never seen so much fire since Alice in a young teen before. "I mean I don't ever break my promises. I'll push you until you want to crack. But you won't. And let me remind you. I'm your only person in this damn dead town who wants to help you. Are we clear?" He's afraid for a few seconds and then he shakes his fear off._

 _He looks her right in the eyes and nods his head. "Yes we are clear, Cheryl." She extends her hand out for him to shake. He doesn't hesitant this time. He shakes her hand right away and she smiles._

 _"Good." Her lips were pressed as she released her firm handshake and darts her eyes back at him. "Five Sharp. Don't be late." She orders with a tight bitch face and struts away._

 _She leaves him in the back of Pop's diner outside with a fear in his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? Trusting the blossom's twin? Was he really that damaged? He knows about the Blossoms treatment from Jason Blossom. He told him all about how nasty they were to his sister and his heart secretly broke hearing the truth from the golden boy himself. That was well before he was murdered by his own father. He still felt sick to his stomach about his son dying by Clifford Blossom's cold pure evil hands. The same exact away he shot his own son. He also fears that Hiram's revenge was far from over. With Hermonie Lodge in office. It just gave Hiram more power to take over. He just hoped his son would stay out of that line of Fire. The last thing he needed was his son in a body bag._

 _A few tears brought him to his dark mind and he swipes them away with the back of his hand before he went back into the diner. He looks around and notes his son and his friends were no longer in their usual booth. He slowly walks back over to the booth and cleans up the mess. He wants to find away to bring his son back to him and make Alice remember him._

 _Alice awakes by the sounds of construction workers drilling into the asphalt and she groans from the throbbing in her head. Her eyes burn with the sunlight and then she looks down and realizes she's bare naked. She hugs the bedsheet close to her body and whines as her legs were sore. What the hell happened? She couldn't believe she just had a one night stand. She was in her forties from what her doctor told her. She couldn't remember a thing from last night. She repeatedly curses loudly as she finds all her garments scattered across her room. Once she dresses herself. She grabs her keys off the bed stand, pulls a pair of heels out of her suitcase and heads out the door. She accidentally closes the door too quickly and her hands holds her head as the slam caused ringing in her head._

 _She soon pulls into a nearby diner for something to brace her stomach from the roaring and the nausea. She had to pull over three times to throw up the rest of the leftover after product from the night prior. She wipes her chin with a tissue that she found in her glove department and sighs as she steps out of the vehicle. Her feet feel like she's walking in water and she reaches for the door handle. The ringing from annoying ringing from the bells above drove her head into a field day. She wasn't aware of the obnoxious bells and swears underneath her breath._

 _She looks around the diner for a place to sit. She feels something familiar about the place and flashes cause her to remember something or maybe a least a face. Then she looks up and sees the guy from her images. She can practically feel his lips brushing across her lips and down her middle. Her heart rate speeds up and she marches up to ordering line._

 _"Are you Fp right?" She questions as she feels her heart pound in her chest and then their eyes connect._

 _Fp turns around and feels like he's running through hell. When she says his name he feels like he might have her back. "Uh yes I am. Did you remember?"_

 _Alice nods her head and then opens her mouth. "Yes." She answers back. He feels a smile tug at his lips. And then she opens her mouth again. "About last night that can't happen again." He stops what he was doing and looks up at her. His smile fades and he feels sadness in his body._

 _"Oh." That's all he says as he walks over to his next customer._

 _Alice couldn't believe what left the guys lips. Last night he was so sweet and now he was being such a jerk. She snaps the shock off her face and grabs his arm. He looks at her with a surprised expression. She pressed her round lips together and rolled her eyes. "Wow! All you can say is "Oh". Last night I thought you were so sweet and down to earth and now I think your just a—" She was cut off by his laugh._

 _He laughs when he hears his Alice again. She sounded just like the way she used to be before she left him and the Serpents. "You thought, I was sweet?" He watched her eyes flicker with rage and he can't help but laugh at how adorable she looked when she was annoyed._

 _She bit her lips from his comment. And fired back. "Yes and now your just a jerk." She snapped and eyverone turned to face them. She sent them a glare and returned her attention to the man who set her off._

 _He smirked as he looked at her face. "A jerk? Well Pretty hot lips... maybe you should try that out." He taunted as a grin marked his lips._

 _Alice couldn't believe this guy. He was flirting with her and was very sexy when he did it. She couldn't stand this guy. At this point she hated that he existed. "Never happening again." She whisper wishes as she storms away._

 _Fp quickly makes his way to the parking lot. He spots her getting in her car and dashes over to her. Alice scowls and pounds her head against her steering wheel. Fp rolls his eyes and nearly laughs. She can't be that serious. He truly wants her but he knows that she has to remember herself. He taps the roof of her car and grins when he sees her give him the finger._

 _"You know that hitting your head won't make me go away." He taunted as he lets a small laugh escape his lips. He sees her slight smile but she quickly cover it with a tight lined frown._

 _"God you are insane you know that. Harassing me isn't going to win me over for another fuck!" She snapped with a hard bitch face._

 _He can't stop another cocky grin from flashing over his lips. "Harassing you?" She nods her head and mentally wants to slap him with her hand. Hard and make and indent with her nails. "Well your such a clock blocker aren't yeah?" Again she fights her smile and fixes it with a hard stare._

 _"You got to be kidding me?! You actually think I'm still interested you? Yes, I had a great night and great sex but mister. I'm not interested. Why don't just run along and find another blonde to fuck your brains out." She hissed as she twisted her keys into the ignition._

 _He can't lie. Her words did hurt him but he can't let her know that. He presses his elbows on top of her roof and watches as she rolls her eyes. "Come on, isn't this fun? The morning after? With a hot sexy man in this parking lot?" He continues to tease her as he leans against her car._

 _He can see another smile trying to be hidden but he can see it. Alice wants to tell him fuck it! She will be pressed his body against her car and fucking his brains out. But she fights the thoughts and keeps a cold face. She wants him in her and him to fuck her brains out too. That she craves him with no hesitation but she doesn't. She just keeps a extremely annoyed look on her face and starts to put the car in drive._

 _Not before she screams. "Not ever happening again!" As she pulls out of the parking spot and sees his smirk grow as she pulls way._

 _Fp isn't shocked by her outburst. He had been pushing her buttons since she walked into the diner. He couldn't lie. Her words only turned him on. He liked this bickering battle that they have going on. He can't lie and say he doesn't feel hurt by her words. Because in the truth, her words stung like a bitch. He didn't want her to not remember him. He keeps struggling knowing that she might never remember him. He can't give up yet. He had one last word that would drive her up the wall._

 _"Don't make a promise you can't keep!" He yells as she flips him off as she speeds out of the parking lot._

 _He returns back to Pop's door grinning like a mad dog and couldn't wipe that grin off his lips. No matter how hard he tried. He knew that she would be with soon and he would finally be happy. For so long he felt alone. Even with his kids. He didn't feel happy. Now he just had to fix his mistakes and pray that it can be fixed._


	4. Sobriety Takes All, Everything You Got

**Chapter 4- Sobriety Takes All Everything You Got**

Saturday at Five Sharp, Fp rolls up to Thistlehouse on his black motorcycle and sighs as he looks over at the tall building in front of him. He finally works his courage to knock on the massive door and waits until someone answers.

"Welcome to my humble home, Mr Jones" Cheryl greets as she ushers him into the house and closes the door behind them.

Fp sighs and walks into the gigantic portrait of The Blossom twins. He faintly looked around the abnormally large and narrow hallway. He never was in a rich person's home. Even the Andrews house wasn't as expensive as Cheryl's mansion. He felt like he was overstepping as he glanced over and up the walls. It was rather odd for someone rich to be nice and welcoming to trailer trash into their comfy house. He would never comply to their outrageous expenses. For crying out loud, he worked in a diner. He couldn't afford pop's or even the clothes on his back. He could only get Pop's with his employee discount. Which he cherished with his life.

Cheryl could see his amazement and fights her comment that was ready to leave her tongue. She knows that his life isn't like hers. He didn't grow up with all the money. She didn't grow up poor or loved. She opens her mouth slowly and clicks her teeth. "I know it's a lot." He nods his head and looks forward.

"It sticks out with like a sore thumb." He added as he sits down on her expensive loveseat. His fingers soothe over the leather and instantly looks like he has his leather serpent jacket. It got damaged in the fire but his son was getting repaired. Oh that was until he fucked everything up.

They bring to talk about his life and then it switches to his drinking. "So, you started drinking after or before your wife left. Oh sorry I meant before you fell for Alice." His eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about? I didn't fall for Alice." Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffs. "You just said her name and I saw the look on your face when Betty told you. And who rushes into a fire for a stranger." He looks over at her and he sighs. "Normal people, Cheryl. But I had to. I was actually there to check on her." She quirks her lips and rolls her eyes. "Sure..."

"I did. I'm telling the truth. Anyways, I need to see her to—" He was caught off by Cheryl's voice.

"To tell her you love her. Come on. I'm not blind. Not like Hobo and bride of Hobo." He looks at her with cold eyes. She puts her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! Jughead and Betty. Are you happy now?" She backtracks with a slight attitude. He smirks and she groans.

"Yes I'm happy now. And no I wasn't." He denied again as he looks around the room, avoiding Cheryl's eyes.

Cheryl gets tired and drops the subject. But she knows that he's in love with Alice. He's just in denial. And was in hard core. Her focus was his drinking and her next one was getting Alice and Fp to realize their feelings for each other. She's frustrated by the predictment and wants to figure away to set them up. And then she gets a plan.

The first session goes well and now it's time for Fp to head back to his crummy trailer. Alice would call it a tin can. He wouldn't disagree with her. It did look like a metal tin can.

After Alice left the diner. She went home until 9 P.M. She hopped into her car and drove all the way to the Southside. She remembered how she grew up on the southside. It had been so weird for past couple weeks. This Fp Guy was constantly on her nerves and she could barely stand him. Though he was very hot and damn looked amazing. She turned her head and couldn't believe who she saw.

"You got to be kidding me?! Stalking me now?!" She snapped as she saw his grin. Fp couldn't wipe his grin off his face. She actually thought he was stalking her.

He slid into a random bar stool and smiled." No actually I wasn't stalking you. I go to this bar, you know." Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right... Like I told you what happened isn't going to happen again. So give up and leave." Fp rolled his eyes and scooted closer to her.

"I would if you would come with me..." She couldn't believe this man. She told him she wasn't interested and there was harassing her.

She held up her hand, started to get off her stool and glared. "I'm going to leave and talk with that guy over there. Now bye bye." She hissed as she walked over to the other side of the bar.

Fp felt his grin fall from his face. He turned to look where she was heading and fought the anger, jealously and sadness that was flowing through his body. He fought urge to drink. Cheryl Blossom's words replaying in his head as he stared at Alice. She was talking, laughing and darn right flirting with the guy. He clenched his fists tightly and felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see the last person he expected to see. "I knew I would find you here." He hadn't seen him in sometime. It was almost strange.

"Fred. It's been awhile..." He said awkwardly as he stared at his old friend.

"Yeah It has been. Jug and Betty are safe the way." Fred blurted out of nowhere and Fp actually felt worse than he had been before. "Also I know you miss Alice. You wish she could remember you. And you feel guilty you didn't notice." Why did Fred have to be right? He knew him too well. They were like Jughead and Archie. Used to be best friends and then Fred gave up on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fred almost rolled his eyes but he didn't. He knew how stubborn Fp could be and he kept pressing. "Come on, you look just as jealous as you were when she walked in with Hal on Homecoming night." He added as he saw Fp look down.

He couldn't believe that Fred could read him so well. "Whatever." He muttered as he took a shot into his mouth and swallowed the ammo to his drugs. Fred eyed him with disappointment and left the bar.

Then Fp realized what he done and cursed loudly. His furry only got worse when he saw Alice making out with the random stranger in the ally. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Of course she wasn't going to remember him. He returned to the bar and slammed down more shot that he ever had.

Jughead was sitting on the couch in Archie's room playing video games, When Betty knocked on the door. Him and Archie paused their game and looked over at Betty. Her eyes were red and filled with fire.

"Jug, Mr Andrews told me he saw your father at the Wyrm. He was drinking." Jughead almost wanted to punch the TV. He gently dropped his control and looked over at Archie. Archie could see the pain and anger in his eyes. He knew that Jughead was on his final straw. He wondered if Mr Jones and Jughead could ever make up. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

As Alice stood there talking to the guy, laughing and smiling. She felt so confident. Nothing was going to mess that up. She shot down more tequila shots. She was slurring her words and stumbling all over the bar. She grabbed onto the man and smashed her lips onto his. Fumes of Tequila and whiskey linger together as they take the back exit. Fp clenched his jaw and downs more shots to forget the horrible feeling in his stomach, heart and head. He was fighting the hurt in his heart. He couldn't believe she was openly making out with him.

He started walking back to exit. He heard moans and contorted his face. He just kept walking through the back hallway. He then heard cries and he picked up his pace. He threw the door open, finding Alice yelling and the guy's evil smug grin on his face. It only triggered Fp's face to turn bright red and throw the guy off of her.

"She said no! That meant no!" His voice was dangerously low and his teeth were showing through his tight unfriendly smile.

The guy's grin dropped from his face and Fp loosened his grip on the guy's neck and he ran off. Alice was shocked by how quick her one night stand saved her. She hugged him tightly and took him over to bar. Fp was surprised but didn't turn down the offer. He took her hand into his and she smiled. After many shots and more shots. Things were starting to heat up. Both Fp and Alice were too drunk to think yet again.

Fp had an idea, Alice grinned and they left the bar. It was probably the worst and best idea all in one. Fp was too drunk to make his own decisions. He knew he would regret it yet again but he wasn't thinking. It takes two to tango.

He grabbed his keys and jingles them into the lock. She giggles when the keys get stuck and finally stumbles over to help him unlock his own door. He groans and she giggles again when they finally get the door open again. He pins her to the back of the door that was now closed. She tugs off his jacket and straddles her legs around his waist. He backs them into his bedroom, chucking his shirt in the middle of his living room. Not having a care in the world. Yes he knew he would regret this in the morning but he didn't care. His mind was wrapped up in something else way more in important.

Rain pelted down on his tinned roof and they continue their drunken shenanigans. She unbuckles his buckle and he throws her down on the bed. Not wasting anytime fidgeting with buttons. He snakes his hands down her hips and tears off her precious pink panties and tunneled into her. Her moans only made him want her more. She loved the feeling and let him service her in all the ways he could. He spreads her legs and pushes himself further in until he hits her G-spot. She orgasms and He feels her nails dig into his bare back. She arches her back and moans out a name. Fp hears his name and loves the way it purrs off her lips and keeps himself going. Her lips suck down his neck and all the way down. He pulled out and she works his warm cock.

After awhile sweat drips down his back and his chest is heavy from all the activity. She leans into his chest and curling her hands up. She sighs as she feels her eyes shut. He smiles as he hears slight snoring beside him. He knows that in the morning will be hell. But he says fuck it, bring on the hell.

 **X-**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. New one will be up soon- Aut**


	5. “Can’t Happen Again”

_**Chapter 5- Can't Happen Again...**_

Bright sun blended into the room. Alice flickered her eyes from the lighting change. She peaked her head out from the blankets and muttered a curse underneath her breath. She couldn't believe she had done it again. She slept with the same guy. She couldn't understand why her body found him so irresistible. She didn't find that attractive. Oh who was she kidding? He was so attractive. It took her breath away when she saw him walk into that bar last night. She still couldn't believe she had slept with him. Not once! But twice. She was so fucked. And she found herself falling into his trap. he has her stuck tight. Was it bad she kinda liked it? She wasn't sure. All She knew was that she was fucked. In many ways more than one.

She slowly slides out of his bed, trying to find her discarded clothes. She can't remember where they were. All she can remember was her careless drinking and peeling off her clothes in the living room. She gently grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Her eyes burn from the raging sunlight and her hangover just starts kicking. Her head throbbed terribly. The first thing was her phone, She dashes for her phone and sees it's Sunday. Oh shit. She just fucked him and now her morals were bring to kick in. She was pretty religious and now feels Gods going to hate her. She shakes the thought off and makes a run for her red dress. Oh great. She has to walk around town in a red dress. Here comes the walk of shame. Yep She's fucked.

Another curse breaks through her lips."Where the fucks my bra?" She hisses as she tears off the couch cushions and scattered them across his living room. Now she feels like shit. She didn't mean to destroy his trailer with her bare hands. She felt something about the place. Her eyes widened a bit. Why did this place seem so familiar to her? Everything about his trailer was calling out at her. But she just couldn't place it.

She throws on her bra and shimmed into her red dress from last night. Then she realizes she has to pee. She makes a right and opens the door. After she closed the door, She moved around in the small bath room. She looked at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall. She looked so hungover. It wasn't even funny. She could smell the reek from the bar. Smoke, Beer and questionable substances. She really needed a shower.

On the other side of the thin trailer walls, Fp groaned as he nearly threw up. He looked around the room and sighed in relief. He didn't take anybody home with him. He couldn't have that happening again and then he realized something. Fuck he got drunk and now Cheryl's going to kill him. She said that she was the only one willing to help him and he fucked that up. AGAIN! He was so angry with himself. How could he ruin yet another chance? He had so many chances and every time he blows them. Every time! He needs to change or He'll never get his son or family back. He needed to confess to Cheryl before all hell breaks loose. That's the last thing he possible needs right now.

He shakes his head from the chills that were going down his spine and gets out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulls out a new pair of boxers, socks and an old band T-shirt. He lays them out on his bed and walks out of his room. He walked into kitchen to make him some caffeine to get rid of his raging hangover. He plugs in his coffee maker and scoops two coffee mix from the coffee mix. He grabbed the coffee pot from off the coffee maker and pours out the old coffee. He refills the pot with water and starts brewing his coffee.

Then He realizes that he stinks. He walks into the hallway and without thinking opened his bathroom door. He strolled in and sees the steam. Maybe he already set up his shower. He pulled open the shower curtain and his jaw drops. "What the fuck?!" He manages to squeeze out and the figure turns.

Alice was too busy washing her hair to hear the door open or see that the shower curtain was pulled. She heard someone curse and turned to face them. She immediately covers her breasts and feels the color drain from her face."Get out!" She shrieks, while trying to keep her areas covered.

Fp looked shocked and then it dawns on him. They slept together again. "What are you talking about? This is my trailer!" He pointed out as he shields his eyes with his hands as he's turned.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a towel from off the towel rack."You're the one who brought me here!" She snapped as she stormed away wearing only a towel.

He couldn't believe this was his idea. He really needed to stop drinking. This isn't good for either of them. Alice needed to focus on getting her memory back not sleeping with him. He wasn't saying he wasn't enjoying the encounters. But it wasn't do any good for the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Alice." She stopped and faced him. Her eyes were still cold but less angry.

"Uh Fp... This can't keep happening." She says gently as she holds the blue towel to her body.

He knows she's right. They can't keep doing this. It wasn't helping or healthy. They need to stop. It was the best for them. Even if it killed him to see her around their small town and not being able to kiss her and tell her how much he loves her. It was for the best.

He sighed as he turned himself around so she could change."Yeah..." He agreed as he felt his heart snap in half.

After she was done changing. Alice walked out of the bathroom and sighed. Fp fought his heartbreak and walked into his kitchen. Alice grabbed her cellphone off the couch. She saw him pouring some coffee into two cups. Damn he was so kind. Why was she letting him go? So what this all started on a one night stand? Which turned into two nights. What was she going to do? She already missed his touch. Her body craved him. She shook her hand and took the cup that he handed her. Fp smirked as he was her down her coffee already. He wants her to stay. But he knows that can't happen.

After she finishes her coffee, She gets off the couch and heads for the door. He sighs as he hears the door close behind her. She actually left. He hated the feeling he had. He was stuck. He wanted Alice. The real Alice. He misses her. Why did she have to lose her memory and forget him?

Betty finally convinced Jughead to take her to his dad's trailer. She felt bad on how she treated him. She knocked on the door and smiled at her boyfriend. He wasn't happy to be here. He didn't want to see his father. He only came to please his girlfriend. When the door opened, He saw his father's stone cold eyes light up. He feels odd when his father hugs him. But he gives in anyway. Fp couldn't believe his son was in front him.

"Jug, Betty... I'm so sorry. I'm the worst father. I don't deserve to have you or Jellybean." Jughead could see the pain in his father's eyes and tries not to give in.

"Dad, you need to change for real. And I'm not kidding. I need you to turn yourself around. I'll be there to help you. But If you mess this up again. I won't be there anymore. I have given you so many chances to change. Now, I need you to prove to me you can change." Jughead stated as he felt his father's arms hold him tighter.

Fp nods his head and looks over at Betty. Betty nodded her head and smiled kindly at him. She walked out of the trailer and came back with two suitcases in her hands. He was happier when he saw that she had two suitcases. But he wasn't looking forward to sharing the couch again.

Two Weeks Later, Everything was almost back to normal. Fp and Jughead were getting along again. Betty was getting help with her mental issues. Veronica on the other hand was dealing with her boyfriend's trial. She couldn't believe Archie was going to prison for a crime he didn't commit. She hated her father so much. Cheryl and Toni were living together. And loving it. Fp was still missing Alice. Sadly Alice still didn't get her memory back. It was beginning to worry them if she would ever get her memory back.

Jughead noticed at any mention of Alice, his father's attention was returned. He became more focussed. His dad stopped drinking and was a lot happier to be around. Betty noticed it too. She wasn't blind. She knew about her mother's step out on her father. She found it weird but she would be oddly okay with them being together. Little did Betty know that the two had been accidentally hooking up two weeks ago. Fp hasn't seen Alice since then. He misses her so much. It feels almost weird to wake up without her. They only did two nights together. He had seen her around at Pop's but that was it.

A month later, Fp's phone rings and wake him out of his dead sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he answered the phone. He wasn't expecting to hear what he heard. "Hello?" He says groggily as he rubbed his eyes more.

He then sits up. "Your listed as emergency contact for Alice Smith. She fell at work and was brought in." His heart leaps out his chest. She's hurt. What happened?

He quickly throws on his boots and heads out to his truck. Betty wonders what's going on. She and Jughead follow him to his truck. Nobody said a word. Not even the whole ride.

When they arrive, Betty's eyes water when she spots her mother. What happened to her? She needed to know. She hadn't seen her mother in a month. Her mother doesn't even know she exists. It hurts but she knows it's only temporary. She squeezed Jughead's hand as they wait in the room for her to wake up. Fp feels like he's stuck. He feels like he should've been there. Why did she fall? Is she okay? What was wrong? He had so many questions that weren't getting answered. Jughead can see his father's face and feels bad for him. He knows his father was in love with Alice and hopes that someday. Someday she will get her memory back.

Ten minutes later, Alice opens her eyes and her head hurt so much. The last thing she remembered was falling and hitting her head. Everything else was a blur. "Alice? Can you hear me?" She heard someone say and she blinks her eyes.

"Betty..." Betty hears her name and instantly tears rolled down her cheeks. "Betty don't cry. It's okay. I'm alright." Her mother arms are holding her and she cries. Her mother was okay and remembered her.

Fp stood there Shocked, his eyes were wide and his heart was beating fast. Jughead could hear how fast his heart was beating and smiled at his father. Fp saw his son and instantly calmed down. "Alice, how are you feeling?" Alice looks over at Fp and smiles.

"My head hurts. But, I'm doing good. The Meds that my doctor is giving me. Work like magic." She giggled as she saw them roll their eyes.

"That's good Mrs Smith." Jughead added as he chuckled along.

Fp wants to mention what happened a month ago but he doesn't want to freak her out. Betty didn't know about that. Neither did Jughead. He wanted to keep that a secret until he was ready to tell Alice.

Five minutes later, A knock interrupted his thoughts. They watched as the doctor came back in. Alice sat up in her hospital bed and winced a little. She felt woozy. Betty squeezed her mother's hand and smiled over at her. Alice didn't know why she felt so nervous. She had seen this doctor before. So why was she nervous.

"Ms Smith, I got your results back." She nodded over at the doctor for him to continue. "From what I saw you hit your head during that fire. It caused you to lose your memory."

Alice was trying to remember what happened. "I remember that I was going to grab some red wine and I accidentally knocked into pantry and it smashed. And then, I was cooking and then..." She paused and started crying. "I went upstairs and I guess I forgot the wine bottle was next to stove. I swear I didn't mean to do that." She cried into her daughter's arms.

Betty could see that her mother was breaking down and held her. "Shhh! Mom it's okay. Your alright that's all that matters. I don't care about the house." She explained calmly to her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Alice nodded her head and cried more. "I'm so sorry for being such a horrible mother. Forgetting my own daughter and joining a cult." That news shocked Jughead and Fp. They had no clue.

"It's okay, Mom." Betty said as she rubbed circles into her mother's back.

Betty released her from the hug. She decided that Her mom and Fp needed to talk. Jughead got the signal and they left the room. Betty shot Fp a "good luck" look before closing the door. He was nervous.

He slowly walked over to her bed. Alice could sense that he was nervous and patted her bed down for him to sit. He takes a seat and takes a deep breath. "Al, I'm glad your okay. A month ago, I called you very drunk and the next morning I woke up naked in your motel room." He waits for her to take in the news.

Alice doesn't know whether not to smack or kiss him. He was drinking. Great. And she guessed that she hadn't. "You and I slept together?" She received a small nod and feels her heart rate pick up.

"And then it happened again the next day. I was at the Wyrm. You were flirting with a guy. He took you away and you didn't like it. So, I helped you and then we started drinking. And the next thing I know you're in my shower." She watched him closely and fights whatever she feels. She still loves him but she's scared.

Before they can speak, another knock interrupts. Her and Fp look at the doctor and turn to face him. She secretly reaches for Fp's hand under the blanket. Fp slowly gets out of bed and walks out the room.

 _

"Oh I forgot another thing. Ms Smith you're six weeks pregnant." And another thing she wasn't expecting.

Alice's widened and she looks at the doctor. She's what? How? Well she knew how. But she can't be having another baby. She was in her forties. Her body can't take anymore. She's scared that he'll leave her. What was she going to do? How will Betty react? How will Jughead react? They both are worried to anger their children. They're afraid to let each other be happy. It might be a long road before she could figure out what to do.

_

 _With squeezed eyes, Alice slowly swallows the lump down her dry throat. "Excuse me. I'm what?!" She snaps her head at the doctor._

 _"Six weeks, Ms. Smith." The young male stammers as his face flushes._

 _Her heart paces and dum dum dum was all she could hear after the young doctor started speaking. She's six weeks pregnant and it was Fp's. He has a wife and she's well—- still married to the Notorious serial killer: The Black Hood._

 _And she loves him… not a good match at all. Their fucked, all they do is fight and she can't. Now she has no idea what do. She's pregnant! At her age. He's still fucking married for fuck sake and she's a drunk._

 _Another surprise was thrown when Fp and Jug returned home. His head was still spinning as he pulled up to the trailer. Jughead opens the door and his jaw drops._

 _And then Fp's jaw drops and his headache comes back. He almost forgot about the one headache that was still tied to his finger._

 _"I'm back, honey." And that voice haunts his heart, Brain and nervous system._


	6. Family Reunion Quite Unexpected

Chapter 6- Family Reunion Quite Unexpected 

Fp stares at his wife with shock and disbelief. She's here. Back in his life. Of all the times? She chooses now to come back in his life. He doesn't love her like he loves Alice and now he's in deep shit.

"Gladys…" He says as shock was evident in his voice,"... When did you get into town?"

Her black hair whips around and a chuckle falls loosely from her tight pressed lips. "An hour ago. Jellybean is waiting in your room, Jug."

Jughead forces a smile to mark his lips. He knows that his mother just wants to make his father's life hell. She didn't even let him stay with her in Toledo and now she just expects him to Okay with this arrangement. "Okay…" He mutters before he goes in the direction of his room.

After Jughead left Fp was left with his wife. "So… did you stop drinking?" His wife questions him as she sucks at her lip.

He sighs trying to avoid Gladys's glares. He knows she already knows that he's not completely sober. He also wonders who told her about his slips. He knew it wasn't Jughead; since he was just as confused as he was.

"I have to admit I did spill for awhile. But, I'm back on track, Gladys." He sees her smile and surprised when she hugs him.

"Good. That's good to hear, Fp." Awkward silence filled the room. And then she opens her mouth again. "Why don't we go to Pop's to celebrate?" She offers.

He has to choice but to nod along and then his heart swells when he sees his little girl. He hasn't seen her in so long. It's been too long since he last saw her. Jellybean looked much older now. She didn't wear pigtails. She's dressed with a jean jacket and tan boots. Her hair is much lighter than it used to be.

"Hello Dad." Jellybean says as she latched onto her brother hip.

Fp tries to hide the fact he isn't hurt by her rejection and forced a smile to appear on his lips. "Hey sweetheart." His voice was calm and filled with love.

Jughead sighs as he tries to walk to his dad's pickup with his little sister at his hip. He doesn't understand why she's being so clingy but he doesn't want to start anything. He's just happy his family is back together. Fp gets into the driver's seat and Gladys hops into the front seat. She finds her opportunity to twined their hands together and he has to force a smile.

He wants to love her but he can't stop himself from thinking about the blonde that lived next to Fred's. As a force of habit he gives Gladys's hand a gentle squeeze before he pulls into Pop's parking lot.

After Alice gets out of the hospital and now has to deal with the fact she's carrying Fp's baby. Their love affair child. She slowly gets into a cab and tells them to take her rental home. When she gets home she sees Betty sitting in the living room.

She sets down her purse and sits down on the couch next to her daughter. Polly is sitting on the left of Betty. Betty doesn't realize that her mother back home until she looks to her right and sees her mother. She instantly hugs her and tears roll.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay at the hospital?" She questions her mom as she releases from their embrace.

"No they just had to change my blood sugar and they let me go." Alice lies as she takes a handful of popcorn and pops some into her mouth.

Betty drops the subject and they just snuggle up in a blanket while watching Halloween movies. Now she only has to figure out whether or not she's going to tell Fp she's carrying his baby. She's sinning. She can hear her husband's words drilling in her head over and over again as she tries to focus on the movie.

"Sinners have to die."

She shakes her head as shivers occur and her back feels paralyzed as she sinks into the couch. She feels her daughter's hand on hers and starts to calm down.

"Mom, are you alright?" Betty asked her mother as she eyes her with soft concerned eyes.

Alice takes a deep breathe in and slowly releases as she notices her daughter worrying continue. She nods her head and forces a smile to appear on her lips.

"Yeah I just have the chills. I'm going to bed early tonight." She says as she gets off the couch and walks over to the staircase.

Betty sighs and returns her attention to the screen in front of her. She knows that something's bothering her mother but she just can't think of it right then. She also remembers it's her mother first day back to her regular self and knows it's going to take time.

A family of four sits in the back at Pop's. It's awkward and forced and Jughead could tell that his father was faking happiness. He almost felt guilty. He knew that his dad like Alice. But he also knew he loves his mother or—- loved his mother.

He's not even sure if he can get over the fact she abandoned him when he needed her. His mother told him no the night he called her and now she just pops up and acts like none of this happened. And he's also expected to act like he wasn't abandoned one or another.

"Jug, how are you?" Gladys slips in through a sip of her drink. Jughead sighs and forces a faked smile onto his face. It was like they were a family of plastics.

"I'm good. Still trying to get back to normal after—" He stopped and shut his mouth. "Never mine why don't you talk about you and JB?" He suggested as a play for her mistake he wasn't supposed to mention.

Gladys crosses her legs underneath the table and lets out a pained sigh. She had a feeling her son was still angry about her not letting him stay with her and Jellybean. She didn't want him to mention it to her husband. She just got back and she didn't need there to be a fight already.

She exhaled a sharp breath and smiles at her son,"It was difficult for the first few months. My parents weren't so open with me and JB being there but we turned it around." Then she turned to Jb and gave her a hug behind. "Right JB?"

Jellybean smiles back and nods. She wants to tell her brother all about the time away but she can't. Not yet. She was told by her mother. And she can feel the fakeness in air as they say there. It was so foreign. And she also was aware that the war of Gladys and Fp would soon be on its way.

"Yes she's right. Grandma and grandpa weren't happy to hear about Daddy's slip." Fp's heart crumbles a little after hearing his daughter.

He knows it's all his fault and he destroyed his family with his issues and now he's still dealing with after effects of his problems.

"I'm sorry, Jellybean. I've been trying to get back on track. And I'm so sorry I ruined our family." He apologies as his eyes mist up and he avoids his daughter's sad eyes.

His daughter huffs a sigh,"It's okay." But he knows it wasn't and now he's feeling even shitter than before they sat down.

The following morning, Fp flutters his eyes open and looks to his left. And he sees Gladys. He sighs in defeat. He wanted Alice lying next to him. He knows he sounds ungrateful and also knows that he should be happy that his wife his back in his life.

But he doesn't. He feels unnatural and force driven. He slides out of bed and enters the living room to find his two kids helping themselves to breakfast before school. Jellybean hasn't been enrolled in school yet; so Fp has to take the day off and enroll her into Riverdale Elementary. He can't believe his little girl is almost done with grade school and she's a year or two away from middle school. That seems crazy to him and yet he knows the reasons why it seems crazy. He spent too many hours nursing himself with liquor bottles; instead of paying attention to his kids lives.

He sighed as he grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and brought it to the small table in their living room. His trailer wasn't the greatest. And it wasn't the most room either. He sat down at the table and exchange warming smiles with his two children.

"Morning."

Jughead and Jellybean answered back unison." Morning, Dad." And began eating again.

Jellybean was too focused on trying to find out what happened while her and Mom were gone. She heard about the teen that was murdered by his own father and then her own dad was accused of his murder. She wants to ask what happened. But she's scared and worried that it will cause a rift between her parents again. The last thing she needed was fighting. She was a year older than she was when her father fell apart and her mother took her to Toledo to live with her grandparents.

It was a hard adjustment and she had no friends for the first four months. And she had an resentment toward her father and all her mother. She only wanted to see her brother and that was more than anything.

"JB, you excited to start at your old school again?" Her father asks her as he takes a spoonful into his mouth.

A smile crosses her mouth and she nods happily,"Yes I'm so happy to see Abby again. I haven't seen or spoken to her in a year." And then her smile fades,"I hope she's not mad at me."

Fp sees that his daughter is upset and sets his spoon back in the bowl, got up from his seat and hugged her tightly. Jellybean feels tears forming in her eyes as her father holds her. She has missed this so much and now that he's back in her life. She starts to feel herself crumble apart.

"Hey hey, don't cry. It's okay. I doubt she's mad at you, Jellybelly." His nickname for her slips through his lips as he kisses her forehead and rubs her back as she cries.

His heart breaks for his little girl. He never intended causing so much pain and heartbreak. He didn't mean for his drinking to get so out of hand. He loves his kids more than anything and he wants to work on his marriage but he also feels like it's an obligation. It shouldn't be an obligation to be married. No it should be happiness and open arms as he walks in the door after a long exhausting day at work. Instead it's starting to feel like resentment. He's afraid that he might just start drinking and his vice will get all his attention.

He doesn't want that to happen. He slowly situated Jellybean on his lap and she cried into his shoulders while wrapping her arms around her neck, loosely and comfortably.

Jughead watches as his breakfast turns into a upsetting sight. He hates seeing his little sister crying. It breaks his heart. He walks over to his sister and Dad and taps his dad's shoulder.

"Jelly,Hey hey, look at me." He softly encourages. Jellybean slowly lifts her head and looks at her brother with tear filled eyes. "Shh. It's going to be okay. Abby won't be mad at you. And if she is I'll be by your side and help you tell her. Alright?" She nods her head and detaches from her dad and latches onto her brother.

"Okay…" She mumbles into her big brother's shoulder and wipes her eyes.

In the Smith rental house, Betty, Alice and Polly were sitting at the enlarged table meant for a family of six. Now that was the only the three of them; they didn't need all this space.

Alice struggled that morning with the fact she's carrying a big ass secret that could ruin everything and whatever was in its path. And to make matters worse her stomach was haywire all morning. Morning sickness was a bitch and she started having resentment toward one person and one person only. Fp Jones. It was his baby and now she's carried a sin child. Not that her baby was a sin. What they did was a sin that brought her this child-out-of-wedlock surprise. She's freaking out as she stares at the three positive tests and she already knows that she's expecting.

It's been a day now since she learned the news and was just now letting it absorb into her skin. She's going to have another baby in less than 9 months. And again she's doing this all alone. Sure she has her two daughters. But how is she supposed to tell them she's expecting a baby and yet alone the father. The father's other than her youngest's boyfriend's dad. That's quite factor.

"Mom." Polly said as she looked at her mother cautiously. Alice looks up from her uneaten plate of food and smiles. "Edgar wonders when your letting him for lunch."

Oh yes. She's also in a committed relationship with Edgar Evernever. Yep she has herself in a barrel of snakes. And she also was having an affair with Fp behind his back and also behind Fp's back as well. Now she feels like a whore. Great Polly, she thinks to herself as she took a long sip of her tea.

"Ah yes." She pauses and looks at her calendar," Tell him to meet me at Pop's at noon." Polly nods her head, quickly sends Edgar a text and closes her phone screen again.

Betty fights her eyes from rolling. Just when she thought her mother would drop this cult act. She drives herself deeper and deeper into that mystery shit.

"I'm not really hungry." She blurts out as she grabs her plate off the table and carries it into the unfinished kitchen.

The kitchen is much smaller than their expensive house before her mother burned that down." Are you feeling alright?" She heard Polly ask from the dining room.

Of course she's not okay. What kind of silly and damn stupid question is that? Instead, "Yeah.. I just wasn't hungry and also Jug's supposed to pick me up any minute." She lies briefly before snatching a bagel from the fridge and grabbing her backpack on the kitchen counter.

"See you at dinner." Polly says as Betty opens the front door and closes it behind her.

Not before she closes the door,"Yeah…" She answers in a hopefully convincing tone.

Jughead's on his bike in his serpent gear and she hops onto his bike. She feels the vibrations from the rubber tires burning against the asphalt. Jughead smiles as he speeds down the road. Betty's arms were wrapped around his waist as they drove off.


	7. Key & The Lock Called Edgar Evernever

**Chapter 7- Key The Lock Called**

 **Edgar Everneve** r

Betty arrives at school soon after and sighs as she takes off Jughead's spare helmet off her head and whips her hair around. She still carrying around this heaviness in her shoulders. Her mother's driving her crazy and now she can't stand living at home. Yes the drinking has stopped but now she's back in the cult. The same cult she promised she would leave and get her sister to leave too.

Fp and Jellybean get into his truck and head over to Riverdale elementary at 7:30 A.M. Jellybean's happy that she gets to spend all time with her dad. She hasn't spent any time with him in years. One of the reasons was his own doing and the other was her mother took away from her father and brother. She still is angry at her mom for doing that and not letting Juggie come stay with them. She still won't forgot the tearful texts from her brother. It broke her heart and she fought with her mom for weeks over it.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Jellybean's stomach lurched. Maybe it was nervous nerves. She hasn't seen Abby for a whole year. She wonders how it will go. Will she be mad at her? She doesn't know until she sees her.

"Jellybean?" A girl with dark hair with blue tips says. Her face grows happy and she starts racing toward her truck. "Oh My God! It's really you!" She exclaims and her eyes blur with tears.

Jellybean leaps out of her dad's truck and practically jump into the girl's arms. She can't believe she gets to see her again. Her best friend wasn't mad at all.

"Jellybean! Where have you been?" Abby asks with a stern and hurt expression on her features

Jellybean can sense the pain her in voice as she asked. "Toledo with my mom." She gives a short answer since her dad is standing by her.

Abby seems to get to signal and they link arms. With their heads touching, Abby whispers into her ear,"We will talk later about this." Jellybean nods her head.

Fp collects the paperwork into his arms and opens the door with his other free hand. He watches as Jellybean starts smiling and can't help feel happier for her. He hasn't seen her like this in forever and melts his heart as he sees her smile like that.

His head pounds from the headache in his head. Paperwork always caused him to have migraines and headaches; especially bills and oh taxes. Those were the worst and they should burn in Hell.

Noon at Pop's, a blonde sat waiting in Pop's booth with her fingers anxiously tapping on the table. It seemed to nerve racking for the woman. She was just grateful nobody was pay attention.

A few anxiety ticking moments later, Edgar appeared in his clothes made with herbal and recycled tea packets. His head was supported by a blue cap and eyes followed the man as he walked up emotionally exhausted Alice.

Edgar sent a smile and took a seat across from her. Alice was indulging her cravings with a Pop's shake. Edgar's teeth had in her in a trance. Sometimes she didn't even notice. "So, I'm glad you got your memory back. It was our spirits work." His tone calm and collected; like usual.

"So, what did you want to meet up?" Alice begins as she took a small bite of her cheeseburger.

Edgar quirks a grin," Ah yes." He starts and reaches for her tapping fingers. Her aura wasn't relaxed and he could tell. "But first cleanse and then I'll say."

She starts deep breathing and humming a trancing tune. She feels more awake and takes the power from Edgar's hand. As soon as she took it. She was calmed and collected like he was. Only that she didn't know what he was saying was all bullshit cult and Polly was stuck with it too.

"I feel cleansed. Spirits will save my soul." Her words don't even make sense to anyone besides Edgar and Polly.

"Good,"Satisfied Edgar grins," Now, I'm here to tell you that. We have callings from Greendale. There's been a emergency and we've been called to help."

Alice nod and kissed him without even knowing."I'll alert, Polly."

"Now, Also feel your hiding something more me." Then she felt heart pulsing against her chest.

In a low whisper she says,"I'm pregnant, Edgar."

She's afraid he'll kick her off the farm or shun her. She trusts him with her life and would be crushed if he hurt her in that way. Instead he just took her hands." I'll take care of you." She feels relieved.

"But we have to disappear." She's stunned. Why?"

My leader will kill us. We have to go in three weeks. And the we can return in six weeks."

Shit she's already six weeks. That means she will be nine weeks along. She has no idea what do now. Edgar thinks it's his. And Fp has no idea. Now she's decided she's going to have to tell him after her affair with Edgar and that's she pregnant.

Also at Noon, Riverdale High, Jughead, Betty, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica all sat at their lunch table. It's anger filled majority of the time. Ever since Archie's been put in jail, it's been silent.

Now that Archie's trial is a week away and their trying to find away to free Archie. It's complicated and complex. He's being charged for a murder he didn't commit. And he might never be freed.

"I have some news."Jughead announced out of nowhere.

Betty, Cheryl, Veronica and Toni all turned their attention towards him. He sucks in some air and exhales. "Mother's back." They can sense the resentment in his voice.

Cheryl eyes him carefully before opening her mouth," Jughead... she told you no to coming to live with her. Am I right?" She asks gently, trying not to aigited him even more.

"Yes." He growls."and now she's back acting like she's never told me no. Also were supposed to have family dinner. Which never happened ever." He complains as he stabbed his salad with his fork.

Their eyes flinch at him and the fork abused salad. Betty can't believe the news. Her boyfriend's mom was back and acting like she never abandoned her son. She watches as he stabs his salad again and again before she reaches for his hand.

"My mom's back in the cult." She confesses as she holds her boyfriend's hands in hers.

Jughead's eyes flicker with shock and sadness for his girlfriend. He knows that the Cult and her mother's drinking caused their relationship to fall apart. He remembers the weeks after her mother lost her memory. The constant nights crying and him holding her until she stopped crying or fell asleep. He was afraid this would happen again.

"Oh baby... I'm so sorry." Betty's eyes stay glued to her boyfriend's hands; not even acknowledging the other eyes on her.

Chery, Toni and Veronica looked at Betty with sad eyes. They knew that was hard for her and hated that it was happening all over again.

Veronica also hated that Archie was going to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life for a crime her father committed. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was all him.

"B..." She says as Betty looks over at her," I'm so sorry. I wish Archie was here to help you with this." And then she starts crying. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to but his trial is so soon—"

"It's alright." Cheryl and Betty said at the same time. "We're all upset and we'll be there for you."

When Betty gets home from school. She opens the front door and finds Polly and her mother kneeling on their knees. "You got be kidding me?" She says as she walks into the living room.

Alice rolls her eyes,"Edgar says it important and I believe in him. Now, Let me and your sister Cleanse." She says calmly as she returns into her relaxation pose.

Betty couldn't take this madness anymore. She can't stand the constant 'cleanse' shit anymore. It was getting too much to be around and it wasn't healthy. How can her sister and mother be so gullible? She thought her mother was smarter than that.

She holds her hand up and shakes her head. Her heart pulses quickens and her blood rushes to her head causing her head to pound. " I don't care! You promised that you would stay this cult! And now you're breaking your promises again! How many more times do you have to break my heart mom?! How many?!" Then finally She snaps, hands fisted and veins popping on her forehead.

Alice sighs, closing her eyes and tracing back her thoughts like Edgar told them to do. "This won't be tolerated. Unwanted spirit must be burned away." She says over and over again.

Betty rolls her eyes and pushed her way to the stairs. She can't deal with this right now. All this crazy rituals and the 'farm' talk. She just can't anymore with this madness. "Stop! Get a grip!" She rolls her eyes at her mother and stomps upstairs and slams her bedroom door hard behind her.

She faces plants into her bed and starts screaming into her pillow. She could hear her mother chanting and humming and wanted to punch her out. She wanted to be knocked out. So she couldn't hear the nonsense anymore. She couldn't handle anymore of this cult drama.

In the Jones Household, Fp, Jughead, Jellybean and Gladys all sat at the table eating. Jughead fought sending glares at his mother. What mother abandons her only son? But brings her daughter? That didn't make sense in his brain.

"How was school, Jug?" His mother asks and he has to bite his tongue.

With a huffed sigh,"It was good. Besides Archie's trial going on." He adds as he feels anger towards the fact his best friend is locked away in a cell.

Gladys sucks her lip and looks over at Fp. Fp sighs and slowly opens his mouth,"Archie's in prison." Gladys's eyes widened and arches her eyebrow.

"He's where?!" She gasps." What happened?" She asks, interested what happened to The Andrews boy.

Jughead rolls his eyes,"He didn't do it. He's on trial for murder,Mom." His mom goes quiet and shuts her lips.

Jellybean was shocked. Archie Andrews was the loyal and now he's in prison." Who did he murder?" Gladys buts in.

Jughead glared and slammed his fork down." Didn't you hear me?! I said he didn't. Hiram Lodge the man that was responsible for almost killing me! He lied and had Archie arrested!" Jughead snaps, storms off hot on his heels and slams his bedroom door.

The trailer walls shook with vigorous waves. Fp glares in his wife's direction. He couldn't believe what she just said about Archie. And the fact she knows that Archie's been his best friend for years and she says that. Jellybean knew a fight about to take over the trailer. And she can't believe her mother either. That was so uncalled for and she knows it.

Gladys stared down at her plate with tears collecting in her eyes. She didn't mean to set her son off. She knew that she shouldn't of that said that. It wasn't right and it was stupid on her part. She's already in thin as to begin with.

"What the hell Gladys?" Her husband hisses as he shoots daggers at her.

She looks down at her plate ashamed,"I'm sorry." She mumbles as she gets up from the table and walks away.

Now Jellybean and Fp were the only ones left eating at the table. A dinner that was supposed to be a family turned into a disaster. As they finished their meals it was silent. Nobody made a peep.

Three days nights later, Betty couldn't sleep. She kept hearing sounds of babies crying. It was all strange. She slips out bed and sides into her house slippers. Her head aches and she can't see clearly. And when she opened the backyard door she saw the unimaginable.

Everything about what she saw made her leap into action. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. No sane person would do this. At first she thought she was seeing and hearing things. But then she quickly realized that it was real and it was happening in front of her.

"Put the babies down!" She ordered as she eyed directly at the babies above the open red-orange flames.

The fact that her mother and sister were holding the twins above the fire and looked like they were trying to sacrifice them like they were lambs. She's shaking and her legs danced anxiously as she saw them drop one baby.

"I said put down! Not murder!" She shouted as she snatched Juniper out her mother's arms.

Her eyes filling with horror as she cradled juniper in her arms. Her sister wasn't fit to be a mother and it was very clear now. And her mother was so brainwashed to see that. It broke her heart that her mother was disappearing and it was all Polly's fault.

"Give me back my baby!" Polly yelled as she launched at her, but Betty was smart enough to duck for cover.

"You just killed one of your twins, Polly! I'm not going to let you hurt another!" She shouted as she quickly ran and ran into she got into her car with a spare baby car seat and sped off.

About a mile or two later there were anger cult nuts chasing her down the road. But she was quicker than them. Well of course she would be in a car. Cars are way faster than humans. It's just a proven scientific fact. Man her sister was crazy and she could see her mother starting to realize what just happened.

Alice felt awful and then it clicked. Dagwood was dropped into a fire. What has she done? She was literal losing her mind. Polly just glares.

"She's right, Polly."

Polly raises her hand up to stop her mother,"No. she's not. It was the right thing to do. And now that Edgar is on his way. We can finally help people in Greendale." Even Alice thought that was insane. But she had no choice. She was shoved a water bottle that was filled with a secret. She knew it wasn't water. And as soon as she drank it.

"Let's find Edgar." She says as she follows a path and she doesn't even know what she's say or otherwise what's about to do.

She's hiding a huge secret. She's pregnant. What is she going to do? She told Edgar and he thinks it's his. Well it's definitely not his. It was a hundred or thousand percent Fp Jones's. She and Fp slept together two times and that was around the time she lost her memory. She's scared what Edgar will do to her if he finds out she lied to him.

She's not completely deranged and a loose cannon. She has morals and wisdoms. Also she drinks a lot of tea. And now it's starting come to her. Fuck she's trapped in a cult. And she's going to let this random man take her somewhere. She needs to tell Fp the truth. She will tell him tomorrow. She can't lie anymore. It's killing her.

 **" Wednesday's episode was shocking and I'm still trying to wrap my head around what the hell is going on?- Aut**


	8. Trust is Important, Can You Be Trusted?

Chapter 8- Trust Is Important, But Can You Be Trusted?

Fp still haven't talked to Alice since she was at the hospital and ever since then. Nothing. He was awoken to loud banging on his door. He grumbled and opens the door.

There he sees Betty panting like a dog with a baby in her arms. He's immediately alarmed and lets her in. Her eyes were red and he's instantly worried. What's going on? Why does she have Alice's daughter's daughter with her?

"Mo— cult— fire—"

He looks at her like she has crazy eyes,"Huh? Speak clearly." He says softly as he leans forward. Betty takes a deep breath with a heavy sigh.

"I was walking outside after I heard crying outside and I found Mom and Polly holding the twins over the fire." Fp's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!" He nearly shouts," What?!" He can't believe she's back in the cult again. That's what she's been up to. He should've known.

"Polly dropped Dagwood in the fire and I snatched her before they could do—" she was crying so hard and then she couldn't speak as she bounced Juniper on her knee.

"Shh. It's alright. We will help you. You can stay on the couch tonight." He offers as he points over to the couch on the back wall.

Fp needed Alice to get out of this cult. It wasn't only destroying her, also Betty. And he hated seeing her in pain. He loves Alice and can't believe she got herself involved in this madness. He didn't know that this 'farm' was a satanic cult. From what Betty explained to him as they sat on the couch. That she's burning diaries and forcing Betty to join. Polly was broken. He knew that. But she wasn't healthy either. All the Smith women were broken.

It broke his heart to hear that Alice got herself even more trouble. How much more could she get into? Apparently a lot. He needed to get her out. He just didn't know how yet. But he'll find a way. One way or another he will get her free.

Awake in the madness the next morning, Alice didn't know what was going on? She was about to see Fp and tell him when she walked into Pop's and felt her heart shatter.

She ran out of Pop's so quickly. As fast as her legs could carry her. She never felt so betrayed. As she held a hand to her belly. Her eyes watered. She knew she couldn't ruin a marriage. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Yes I'm all packed. Pick me up." And then she hung up. Her heart pounded. She can't believe what's she about to do. At this point she didn't care.

After his shift at Pop's, Fp decides that he's going to pay Alice a visit. He takes off his uniform and replaces his skin with his jacket. He walks out the door and heads over to his bike.

He settled on his bike, feet pressed to the pedals and his mind was racing. What was he going to say? He hasn't seen her since she was in the hospital. Apparently he shouldn't have left her behind. She was far into the cult she was in. Too far to know she's not sane. Dropping babies in fires. He doesn't even recognize the woman she's become. She's not a Cooper or a Smith. This woman was indescribable.

He arrived at the rental home and finds Betty sitting on the front step with a letter in her hand. "She left." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had to be hearing that wrong. She wouldn't just leave. None of this makes sense. Not of it. Zilch and not a word made any sense.

"What do you mean?" He asks Betty as he sits next to her. Betty huffs a sigh and gritted her teeth. She's angry with her mother.

Oh yes she is. Not only did she have a drinking problem. She also joined a cult and ran away like some twisted love story tale. It was like her mother was living in Romeo and Juliet.

"She just left. Her closet is empty and Polly isn't there either. I heard mom and Polly when I came back after I took Juniper. Something about Edgar having a meeting somewhere. And they would be gone for six weeks." Her eyes ache from crying.

Her mother abandoned her and she was the one who needed help not the other way around. Betty was the sane one. Her mother and Polly joined a satanic Cult, they're so brainwashed to see that. She hopes that Polly won't be like this forever.

"Oh… Betty." He says softly as he pulls her close. He can feel her starting to crumble. She no longer has anyone to lean on. Her father was a murder and her mother was in a cult along with her sister.

"It's not fair, Fp. She keeps promising and breaks them. I can't take it anymore. Last night was my last straw and now she's nowhere to be found. She doesn't want to come home and I'm worried that she's in serious trouble." She broke down sobbing in his arms.

He was also worried but he can't tell her that. He's married and now the fact the love of his life is in a cult. He wants to help her. But he doesn't know where she is. It breaks him to see Betty break down like this. He wants to take away all her pain.

Jughead was at the trailer when his mother walks in. He hasn't spoken to his mom for three or four days now. He's still trying to get of the fact she said that.

"Jug." He stops in his tracks and glares. He has to meet Chery, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs for a serpent meeting and she probably wants to set him off.

He starts walking away," Jughead, come sit." His mom orders and he obeys.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy you showed up after leaving me?! No! I'm not happy, Mom!" He snaps as his veins pop.

Gladys sits at the table looking straight at her son with soft eyes. She knew he was still furious with her. And she wouldn't blame him for being so. Jughead rolls his eyes as his mom examined.

"I don't care! You should've let me stay with you! What kind of mother does that?! Apparently not a good one!" He snarls as He tosses up his keys and catches them.

"Jug—"

"No! You basically told me to lie to Dad! I'm not doing that! I don't care if it causes you two to fight. What you did is unforgivable!" He shouted as he wants to slam the door.

Gladys shakes her head," No you won't, Young man!" She scolds him with a stern look on her face. "You will respect me. I won't tolerant this nonsense."

"Comes from a whore—" She slapped across his face so hard and powerful.

"Forsythe! Go to your room! Now! I'm not a whore! You don't disrespect your mother like that!"

He scoffs,"Some mother you are! Well your kid was forced into the foster system! You were fucking some man and got pregnant!" She looks at him stunned.

"H-how d-did you—" She was cut off by her son.

He just laughed bitterly at her and eyes raging with pure anger and frustration. He can't even look at his mother right now. He found out from a medical bill. She's four months pregnant and sure hell not his father's. She's so crucial about his father, when she was being a whore and messing around.

He didn't want to tell his dad but he also didn't want his dad to find out from someone else. His father doesn't deserve this. His father was many things. He was a drunk and a recovery addict. He had problems and also caused problems. But one thing he wasn't was a person who deserved to be cheated on. Nobody deserves that. He was willing to forgive his mother but then he got the mail and saw that.

He shoved passed her and snatched up the bill. "I found this in with our mail, Mom. You're lucky I found it and I'm telling Dad."

Gladys frantically shakes her head at him. He can't tell him. It will ruin everything. All of her progress." You can't!" Jughead just laughs. "I'm sorry, Mom. But, I won't lie for you. I'm telling him and you can't stop me!" The door slams behind him and Gladys starts throwing plates across the room.

She knew she's fucked. She really did love her husband but she got lonely and one thing led to another and she ended up pregnant. She knows how it looks and doesn't want to admit to herself that her marriage has been dead for a long time.

She remember the last time she was even happy. And she knows that's how he feels that way too. She starts pacing around the trailer and crying. She doesn't want her marriage to end. She's always felt alone and never felt like she could leave up to Fp's standards. She'll never be Alice.

Fp and Betty decided to pay a visit to Archie. It was 3:32 P.M when Fp pulled his truck into the parking lot and huffed a sigh. He felt bad for the kid. He didn't deserve this. He has a whole life ahead of him. He's too young to be rotting in there.

They sat there and stared at his raw, exhausted face. He was far from okay. He could see the pain in his eyes. He knew that Red was dying slowly. He hopes that the trial will end well. But knowing Hiram he will have all sorts of obstacles to make it nearly impossible to work around.

He looked over at Archie with soft eyes," Red, how are you doing?" He already could tell by the worn in his eyes that it was a stupid question ask. Of course he wasn't okay.

Archie sighed as he rubbed his temples with his thumb," To be honest." He lowers his voice." I'm dying in here, Mr. Jones." His voice laced with hidden depression. Fp could hear the young man cracking.

He shook his head, "Red, you can't think that, bud. With that attitude you won't make it in there." He says from experience. He knew what those walls did to the brain and mind.

It can mess with your brain and make you feel sick. He was worried that Archie would just end it. He didn't want to go to his godson's funeral. He knows Archie's a good boy. He wouldn't do this. Yet he did get taken advantage of by a teacher. Which sickened him. But he can't fault him. He was once stupid too. He let Alice go without a fight and now he's suffering without her.

A month ago, They were having secret hooks up without even meaning too. And now she's in a fucking cult and left him behind again. It felt like she broke her promise to him. Again and again she broke his heart and maybe he did the same thing. He's still a little anger she didn't tell him about Charles. All the times he could've been with his son and all the time he lost was a painful punch to the gut. He almost lost another son and he's afraid that if Jug keeps heading down this road he'll lose another.

Archie bit his lip and stared down at his handcuffed wrists in despair. He could feel Mr. Jones's words getting at him. He doesn't want this life. This will ruin all his plans for life. He's never felt so lonely in his life. He misses Ronnie, Jug, Betty, Vegas, his mom and dad. He wishes that he never got involved with Hiram Lodge. His trial was in a few days. He's anxious and his stomach churning as he looks around the stone room.

He sees Betty's face and wonders what's going on. She's so quiet and that's not like her. "Betty. What is it? Is it your dad?" He asks as he scratches the back of his neck anxiously.

Betty fights a frown and her smile falls altogether. She hasn't seen or spoken to her father since she told him goodbye at the Riverdale pentarty. She doesn't like thinking about it. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to side. Fp's eyes surveyed her facial expressions and he sighs.

"My mom's in a cult again and took off." Archie's stunned and instantly feels struck with surprise.

"What? Again. What the hell!" He shouted as he slammed a hand hard onto the table.

"Imamate 000925! Quiet down!" Could be heard from the other side. Betty shrinks in her chair with guilt. She got Archie in trouble. She didn't mean to get him in trouble. Fp glares at Archie. He didn't need this held against him. You don't want to spend time in Seg. It's haunting down there. So lonely and it drives you mad.

"Red." He scolds quietly, so he couldn't be heard." Control yourself, Andrews. Keep your head down. Snakes hibernate in the cells. Don't poke the bear. Snakes we don't survive bear attacks." Archie's head bobs and his smile grew.

And then Fp spotted something on his arm,"Red…" He pauses as he takes a minute to sink. "You became a serpent. Didn't you?" He questions, already knowing the answer.

He watches as Archie nods and he nearly swears. Fred was going to kill him. Betty sighs and can't believe he did that. "Arch… why?"

"I got shived a week ago." Fp's eyes widened at the stab incision on Archie's stomach. Betty's eyes glossed." I was left bleeding by a bunch of Ghoulies. Joaquin found me and I sent three days in the informatory. I did it for protection, Mr. Jones, Betty. Dad still doesn't know and I don't know if I'll ever get free."

Betty's heart sinks. She wishes they could find the real weapon and get Archie out for good. "What oh my god! Are you still in pain?" She asks as she wants to hug him.

"Wait what do you mean about Joaquin?" He was confused. He told him to go back to San jupoeo.


	9. Open Letter

_**Chapter 9- Open Letter**_

 _Archie feels Fp's and Betty's eyes digging into him for answers. Fp keeps waiting for answers. Betty wants to know what he's talking too. She thought he left again after the riots. She still can't believe Jughead lived through his injuries. He was inches away from dying. She cried so hard as she waited for him to get out of surgery. Her mother was normal than and she was there to comfort her. She misses those days more than anything now._

 _"He got into some trouble. He won't say but he's protecting me from the Ghoulies." Fp wanted to know what Joaquin did and he wanted to know now. But he had to himself calm and collected._

 _He sighs as he rubbed a hand over his face," You to be kidding? Just stay low and don't get into any trouble, Red." He offered some words of advice._

 _Betty agreed as she held the phone to her ear," We'll get you out of here, Arch. I promise we will do everything it takes to get you out of here."_

 _In the tin-trailer, Gladys was tidying the trailer up. She grabbed three boxes off the table and brought them into their bedroom. As she set them down on their king-sized bed, a little pink envelope fell out._

 _Her hands carefully glide along the name. A name she knew too well. Her husband loves Alice. She's known this for years, but she thought his love for her had died. Apparently it didn't. Why else would be carry a letter with her name written on it?_

 _She was still curious so she opens the letter. Before she knew it, her heart froze." Alice, I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted at Pop's, last night was amazing and I was afraid of getting hurt again. After all these years I still love you and I'll never stop loving you. Maybe we can talk after the musical if you're still interested? Love Always FP Jones." She shut the letter with a few tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _Was she just a toy to him? He would be back soon and she would confront then but for now she was going to mourn._

 _By three P.M, FP reaches his trailer, Betty trailing behind him. He can still feel her tense up every time she thinks about her mom. He can't blame her for being angry, to be honest he was angry with her as well._

 _"What is this?!" His wife snarls as she slapped the paper down on the table in front of him._

 _FP stops dead in his tracks, his feet glued to the carpet as she looks at him with daggers. He keeps his eyes at the pink envelope with her name written on top. His breathing hitched as it gets caught in his throat. He can feel the room growing stolic as the tension grows deeper within the small condensed room._

 _A few breathless seconds go by, he finally opens his mouth," Where did you get yet?" He tried snatch it back from her but she was quicker then he was._

 _She pointed her finger called a dagger," I found it! Now tell me why her name is on it?!" She started shouting as she angrily waved her finger around._

 _"Gladys…. please let me explain…" She shakes her head at him. "No! Why?! Why do you have this?! When did you hook up with her?!" Now his mind was was crowned. It was hookups, plural. He wasn't ashamed for what he felt with Alice._

 _"I have it because! I love her! I love her, Gladys and I'm sorry." He shouted without even looking back at Betty._

 _Betty stood there astonished. Mr. Jones was in love with her mother. She always had a feeling but now it was real. He really said the words. "You what?!" She heard Glady's voice crack._

 _"It's true. I do love her. I'm sorry…" FP says as he stepped closer to his wife. Gladys shakes her head. This can't be right. He's really leaving her._

 _Then the door opened," You told him." They all turn to look who just entered the trailer._

 _FP looks over at the door, his son was staring at his mother. What was he saying? He was confused. "Told me what?" Jughead notices the look on his dad's face and moves further into the room._

 _"Jug, don't." His mother warns as he takes a shortcut into his room and came back._

 _FP looked at his son and, then at his wife. He was growing more angry and frustrated by the second. Betty could see the looks and eyes her boyfriend._

 _"She's four months pregnant, and your not the father!" Jughead finally snaps, his closes mouth and watches his father's expression change._

 _FP looks at his wife with cold eyes and then back his son. His son nods his head before adding," I found out by a bill and she tried to have me lie to you." He hisses and FP wants to punch a wall._

 _His wife had an affair before he did. He was so hurt by what she had done and the fact she was trying to make their son lie for her only made him more angry._

 _He sees his wife flinch and her hand instantly goes to her stomach. "Tell me he's lying?! Not that you cheated on me and you think have the right to be angry with me for sleeping with Alice!"_

 _Gladys bites her tongue," I-I— I'm sorry." She says as her eyes become watery. She takes a breath," I was lonely and—-"_

 _He holds up his hand and shakes his head, "And that gives you the right to cheat on me m?!" He's gritting his teeth together._

 _"Oh the fact she wouldn't let me stay with her, she thought I would tell." His eyes flash to his son. "Was that too, Gladys?" She nods her head, clearly ashamed." Woww…"_

 _"FP… I'm sorry. I was wrong for getting angry with you about the letter and—-" Gladys was interrupted by her son._

 _"A letter? What letter?" Jughead joined in and Betty's flickered at him. He picked the letter off the table and began to read it. "Ohh… you wrote one for Ms. Smith…?" He asks his father as he looks at him._

 _FP slowly nods his head. He didn't want his son mad at him. He never intended to act on his feelings. "Yeah…" He said sheepishly, slightly blushing a rosy color._

 _"Mr. Jones…" He looked at Betty and sighed." It's okay. You and my mom have history and even had a son together."_

 _"Wait you and Alice?!" Gladys shouted, "He's dead, Gladys!" FP spits back and she withdrew her daggers._

 _She had no clue and almost felt bad for him. She never liked Alice but losing a kid must hurt. Jughead looked at Betty and then it all seemed to click. Charles was his dad's son… that meant.._

 _"He was my brother…" He slowly asked his father. He could tell his dad was about to break._

 _Without thinking, FP just gets up and walks out of the room. He doesn't bother looking back, or throwing her stuff outside. All he wants is to drink. He wants Alice and only her. But where is she? He has no fucking clue._


	10. Regret Burns Hearts Like Acid

Chapter 10- Regret Burns Hearts Like Acid

The car parked a few meters away from the place. She has no idea why she left. She wished she just stayed in Riverdale. Riverdale was her home. Why did she let them take her? She missed her friends, daughter and of course FP Jones. The man she fell for all those years ago. The same man who is married.

A curse escaped her mouth," Why the hell is it cold?" As she could see the sheet like froth exits off her lips.

"Smith, it's mid-fall."

She almost wants to cry. She didn't like this place. Why didn't she just tell FP? She's making the same mistake and he's going to get hurt again.

"Ohh…" She sighs as she grabs her suitcase and walks up to wooden log cabin. "I'm just going to head inside." She announces as she heads up the steps.

After the first few minutes her toes feel the warmth from the room. She sets her suitcase on the bedspread. With one hand on her belly, she opens her suitcase and unzips the zipper. She starts unpacking her items.

Each time she pulled out her stuff, she came across several pictures of her and FP. Her eyes started misting up and her throat felt like sandpaper. She took a soft glance at the photo and instantly feels activity in her stomach. Her baby was kicking and kicking like a soccer player.

She knew FP would've loved this. All the times she imagined him and their little baby. She feels eve more guilty. Her baby was a product of adultery.

She sank into the mattress with her feet kicked up, her soft fuzzy socks on her feet and her hands on her belly. She started humming a soft song as she rubbed little circles and the baby would respond by a little soccer flutter on her bladder.

"I'm your mama." She whispered softly to her slow formed belly as she exposed her belly. "I'm gonna take care of you. No monsters will take you away from me. Nope not this time."

By morning, Everything felt dark, real dark and twisted. He felt all the aftereffects from his betrayal. His wife had an affair. It still stung as he rolled onto his back. He's facing the ceiling as the night drew away from his eyes.

"Dad? Do you want coffee?" He hears his little girl ask through the closed door.

He wants to growl, snarl and hiss but he doesn't. He just slowly rubs away the sandman at his eyes and gets ready for the dreary morning.

"Sure, Princess." He mumbles as he opens his bedroom door.

"Black?" He nods his head as he takes a seat at the table.

Jellybean was old enough to work the coffee maker and doesn't mind helping out her dad. Jughead didn't sleep the best last night. He was up all night thinking about the fact his dad had another son and the mother was Alice, his girlfriend's mom. "Where's your mom, Jug?" He looks around the table and sees that his dad asked him.

"She left… Dad."

"Of course she does. She runs every time it gets hard and that shit." FP muttered barely under his breath. "She's always ran and she's a runner." He dry chuckled as he sipped at his mug.

"Dad?" He eyes his son," Yes?" Jughead swallows a gulp down his throat." Do you regret having us?"

FP immediately breaks his lips off the mug and looks at his two kids. For the first time in forever he saw Jughead as a vulnerable kid again. He sees his lips quiver and eyes glossy.

"No! No, no, never Jug, Jells." He shakes his head and grabs his son's hand from across the table. He looks him in the eye and smiles." No, Jug. You two are the best thing ever has happened to me. Your mother and I have our issues but that doesn't mean we don't love you guys."

"I know…"

"Are you worried that I would h-I—" He couldn't even finish that thought. It brought him to dark traumatizing times.

"No, I know you would never hit me and Jellybean." Jughead finally answered as he saw his dad was affected by something or even someone. He just couldn't figure out what or who.

"Good.." Awkwardly adds FP." You two better get in the truck, I'm bringing you guys to school." Jughead and Jellybean just nodded and retreated to their plates.

"Rise and shine, Alice." She heard Polly's voice come into her room.

"No need for formalities, Polly, I'm your mother." She said groggily as the drapes were lifted off the window.

Alice sat up in bed, hovering a hand over her bump when Polly spoke," Edgar says he's the father." Fuck, Alice mentally cursed. She wanted to tell Polly on her own time and terms not his.

"Oh Pol, I-I was going to tell you..." She stammered as she quickly got out of the covers and her feet hit the cool hardwood planks.

Polly chuckled, "It's okay, It's your and Edgar's child. It's going to be wonderful, Juniper will love her cousin."

Alice froze in her tracks. Dagwood was gone. No no, she was fucked. There was no way in hell she was going to let Edgar ruin her baby for his own selfish purposes.

"Polly, Polly, one thing at a time, Sweetheart." She calmly reminded her daughter.

Her daughter nodded and dropped the subject. Alice followed her to the dining hall and sighed as she was forced to eat questionable food. Since she made it there. She stopped drinking the tea and the pills. She was going to find away to leave but how. She didn't know yet. She had no clue where she was.

The first task was the garden. She met with Edgar. He looked more odd than usual. When he touched her belly she felt sick. She missed FP. He was the baby's father not this cult master. He would never make her be something she wasn't. She felt like she was with Hal all over again.

"Well, hello Alice, how's our baby?" She almost flinched when he gets close to her. She tried to make sure she wasn't noticeable.

"Good, I'm a little car sick." She lied as she put her hand to her forehead.

Edgar looks at her with a strange look and she feels her hair on her arms raise up. "Alright. Go rest." She nodded her head and made her way back to her room.

"FP? Come on answer the door!" He groaned as he tossed a can into the garbage.

He wasn't in any mood to have visitors. His wife left him, also she was carrying another man's baby and then left him with two kids to support.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones Junior, answer the damn door before my Jimmy Choo bust down your door!" Hermione's pitch made his eardrums ring. He knew he better get up before she ruins her expensive shoes for no reason.

He pulled his deadweight from his chair and threw the door open. He gets a glimpse of Hermione Gomez when he truly looks at her. He has no hate toward her only her husband. She didn't stop him but it wasn't her fault.

He looks at her with a glare," Seriously? Was that threat necessary?" He asked with annoyance clear in his tone.

Hermione could care less, all she cared about was the fact that Betty came over crying last night and that nobody even fucking told her Alice abandon her daughter.

"You! Alice left her daughter without a reason and you didn't think about telling me?!" She started hitting him hard in the chest.

He raises his hands up to defend himself and she aims lower." Hermione, Stop!" He shouted to get her to stop hitting him.

"Why? You bastard!" She yelled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "And, how could you let her join a cult?!" She cried as her nails attacked his neck.

Fp slowly caught her hands and she sniffed the air with a big sniff. Hermione was more hurt by him than mad. "Hermione…. do you think this is easy for me?! It's not! And on top of that I have no clue where she is or even if she…" He stopped abruptly not really wanting to think about that.

Hermione looks up at him and slowly starts feeling compassion the man. He looked like he had enough on his plate. "FP…" She starts saying as she sees a stray tear fall off his waterline.

"My wife cheated on me and she's four months pregnant, My son almost died and the love of my life is in god knows where." She can hear him breaking as she sits them both down on the couch.

She's aware that her husband is responsible for almost killing his son. She will take responsibility for that and will forever be reminded what he's done. She feels awful for him.

"FP… I'm sorry. I had no idea. So she seriously left?" He nodded his head. "You still love her don't you? I knew that our group fallout wouldn't stop your feelings for her."

"It's not funny, Hermione." He slowly started," Me and her hooked up twice accidently when she lost her memory. I've been in love with her for so long."

A sigh," Find her, tell her you love her and bring her back home. I need to yell at her for being so stupid." Fp smiles and chuckles.

"Rants with Hermione in Spanish." She slapped his arm and he chuckled." It's true, don't deny it."

Wheel barrel was pushed by Pregnant Alice as she picked up hay, barley and clover. Her arms were tired as she pulled weeds. It was thanksgiving and it had been two days since she left Riverdale. It was getting colder then she was used and the fact she didn't know where she was.

"Alice?" She heard someone call for her." My father wants to see you." She looked up from the ground and sighed.

Edgar's girl, Evelyn came rushing into the field. She wore overalls over her shoulders and her hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail. Frankly, she freaked her out. Her daughter warned her many times that Evelyn was creepy. She knew she should've listened and now it's too late.

She sighed as she set the wheel barrel down on the grass and nodded her head." I will be right there." His daughter nodded and retreated back to the farm house.

Edgar, Polly and apparently Evelyn were the only people who knew she was expecting, but she was the only one who knew the truth. She didn't like this arrangement. She felt stupid and wished she could just go home. Why did she have to open her mouth and speak? She didn't need to tell him she was pregnant. She should've just marched into Pop's and told him that she was having his baby.

She wouldn't care if Gladys would run off crying and go back to Toledo. She was happy for Jughead. He was getting his family back together but she also felt like it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she lost of the love her life again. She wasn't trying to be selfish, she cared for Jughead so much. She might not show it often but she does care for him.

She took a left down the path and sighed as looked at the tree. The treetops looked frosty from the icy froth. Winter was about to begin and it would a harsh cold winter. When she finally returns to Riverdale, she will be nine weeks along. Now she's just counting down the days until she go back. But when she comes back. Her daughter and FP will be furious but will she care? She wasn't sure if she would or not.

She meets Edgar by the garden, he's holding a flower and a box in the other hand. She fakes a smile as she feels his hand land gently on her belly. Her baby will be fine. She wasn't going to let them ruin her baby. Not just her baby, FP's baby as well. She still felt bad for lying to them.

"Alice, I'm glad you could show up. I have a very important task for you and our little one." She starts to fantize about her and FP.

"What's going on?" She asks as she watches him carefully get down on the ground with one knee.

Oh shit! He's proposing to her. He can't be serious, can he? She was no where close to being ready to marry another guy, let alone another lie. She didn't want to be trapped in another loveless marriage.

Edgar stays on one knee and smiles." Will you be my wife? What do you say? Becoming my wife will only succeed the plan. Our baby will be happy and you can finally have the life you've always wanted." The farm, him and the baby, oh this was a shitty mess.


	11. Save Drama For The Courtroom

Chapter 11- Save Drama For The Courtroom

Hands shook as the gavel banged, Jughead held Betty's hand as they waited for court meeting and the judge. On the left of them were Toni, Cheryl and next to them were Sweet Pea and Fangs. The room felt tense and pained at the same time.

FP sat next to Fred and Hermione, Tom and Sierra were the right of them. Fred's hand imprinted on the chair arm. Hermione made sure that Hiram knew what side she was one. Veronica was right to her mother. She noticed the causal glances to FP Jones by her mother. She wasn't sure what was going on there but wasn't he married.

"All stand." The judge stated as he stood up and swore in Archie and Bullock's lawyer.

Archie was up front, his palms sweating like crazy as he listened to the lawyer ridiculing him. He wasn't a killer. He never would hurt a fly and this lawyer was just nasty fly; he wished he could slap away.

"I call Archie Andrews to the stand." Fred watches his son walk about to the stand and takes a seat.

The Bullock's Attorney starts drilling him with questions and Fred has to keep his mouth from snapping open. Archie's jaw clenched painfully as the Lawyer pointed out every flaw about him. He's always felt insecure about his ability to hurt someone. He remembers the time he almost shot the Black hood or the guy he thought was the Black hood. He really was going to kill him and he thought about killing Cassidy but he never worked up the nerve.

FP sat next to his son. He watched as the gavel was banged and his breath hitched. It was over. They had— won. Veronica found incriminating proof that the Shadow lake boys were played to confess.

"We the Jury believe that Archie Andrews is not guilty of Murder in the First degree." Archie sighed in relief as the handcuffs were hooked around Hiram's wrist.

By the next Morning, " Hiram Lodge is Guilty," was printed in bold black letters on the front page of The Riverdale Register. Everyone knew that Hiram Lodge framed Archie for his own selfish-minded reasons. But there was one thing that hadn't changed. And everyone feared that it would be the end of Riverdale.

A few hours later, the paper had a new headline. "Alice still missing." FP stared at his empty coffee cup with a blank look. His love of his life was still nowhere to be found. Betty still snuck into his son's bedroom. Jellybean rolled her eyes at her father.

"Dad?" He still didn't move." Dad?!" She shouted again. This time he moved an inch from the coffee cup. "You love Alice don't you."

FP's eyes instantly lift up, takes a second to swallow his pride and look at his little girl. "What? No,no." She just scoffs." Yeah right, Dad. Your eyes are constantly staring at that paper." She hisses as she snatches the paper from her father's hands.

"No." He rushes out as he walks away. Jellybean rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. She wasn't blind and she was twelve not Six. She knew that her mother betrayed him and that his love for the blonde on the missing poster was much deeper than he would ever admit outloud.

"Edgar, I already told you no." Alice fought her nails from tearing his eyes out. She didn't know how many times she would have to say the words"No" to that brainless man.

Edgar rolls his eyes." Why? It's my child!" He roars, causing Alice to cover her belly with her hands.

She feels worthless and idiot for leaving Riverdale. She has no clue where she is. She lied about Edgar being the baby's father and now she has to be stuck with this lie.

"You're not the father!" She snapped and then felt a harsh whip to her cheek.

"You bitch!" He slapped her again. "Who's the father?!" He snarls with his face dangerously close to hers.

She swallows the lump down her throat as tears spill from her eyes. Her cheeks throb in pain as he keeps slapping her until she finally reveals the answer.

"FP." Her voice was small, weak and broken.

The next thing she knew everything was dark, cold and she felt worthless. Her face had bitten the dirt and her tears turned ashen. "That man you slept with when you lost your memory." She refuses to look at him. She just too broken for his looks.

"Funny you thought you caused the fire." She instantly looks his way and finds his smug smirk.

He started the fire, he almost killed her, and FP! She's never been so furious in her life. He tricked her, made her lose her whole family. And made her leave FP behind.

"W-What?" She stammers as she tries to scoot away. His eyes were deadly and she fought the ashen tears.

Edgar laughs," Oh Alice, You were so easy to convince, So broken and gullible." He licks his lips.

Tears flood her eyes and her hands protect her belly. She was stuck and she feared for her life. Not only hers. FP's and her baby. She can't lose another baby. "My drinking?" She questions.

"All me." He adds with a heavy grin," I set the scene to make you look like a drunk. You weren't drinking. You were under my spell. And you will forever be, my dear." She feels queasy.

"And Polly?"

"Polly she's also under my spell."

Alice grabs a rock and chucked it at his head." You monster! You fucking monster! You ruined my life! My daughter hates me and thought I was a drunk!"

Edgar chuckles," And it all worked according to mine and Hiram's plan." Great, that bastard too.

A dark rage crossed over the Blonde's eyes. She tossed a bolider sized rock at his head and took off running. She didn't care. She needed to get her and Polly home. No matter what it took. She was going to save Polly and for her baby's sake.


	12. Hell Breaks Loose

_**Chapter 12- Hell Breaks Loose**_

 _Alice never imagined such omens like Hal or Edgar. She always had imagined her life as peace bring never oh never ever this. Growing up in a trailer park only made her realize that the Southside was a trap. You get sucked in, trapped for life and Hell breaks loose. And she's not taking that term loosely. Never has and never will._

 _It took her several times to finally convince her brainwashed daughter. At first Polly was relentence, she thought her mother was insane. But slowly her mother started making sense. She couldn't stop sobbing in her mother's arms as they walked away and Hotwired Edgar's truck. She murdered her baby. What kind of mother does that? She couldn't believe what she'd done._

 _She was horrified to find out that Hiram and Edgar set her up and shipped her and mother to this cult farm. She never felt so sick to her stomach. She missed Jason, oh god she missed him so much. She really missed her little sister and she also learned that her mother had a baby by FP Jones._

 _That was a horrible realization, But her mom told her that Charles died. Now she's having his baby again. Polly kept her mouth shut the rest of the drive. They were hours away from home._

 _By sunrise, FP's ear rung from the pounds on his door. He was expecting to find Hermione yelling at him again for missing out on her party or Cheryl barging in asking if he's still sober. When he opened the door he wasn't expecting to see not only Alice but her daughter._

 _He noticed automatically that Alice's cheek was red and her eyes were red-rimmed. He didn't know what the hell happened out there or if he had to be worried. All he cared about was that Alice was okay. He didn't stop worrying._

 _"Alice… What the hell?!" He snarled, hinting that he was furious and then he saw Polly's face._

 _Polly looked at the two of them, tears rolling down her cheeks, heart in her throat and feet frozen to ground. Her omens were cold and she feared that he would send her away. She never meant to hurt her children._

 _She slowly opened her mouth, sucking at her bottom lip and holding back her tears at the bay. Her heart still caught in her throat. "Mr. Jones…" She started, still sucking at her lip. "I'm so so sorry. I-I never meant to hurt any—" She broke down sobbing._

 _FP's heart broke for her. She was just as brainwashed as Alice was, maybe even more than her mother had been. He gestured them over to his couch. He didn't care that she killed one of her babies. Yes what she did was wrong. But she was brainwashed, incredibly broken and couldn't even tell what she was._

 _Alice swallows the tea he had given them to drink. It was her favorite. She still couldn't believe he knew her favorites still. She's amazed by the softness to his hand on hers. The way he runs circles into her hand or back. She had missed him so much and she's still hiding one factor from him._

 _"So… what happened and why the hell did you leave!" She bites at her tongue as tears roll._

 _"FP… I know me leaving is inexcusable. I know that and I'm so very sorry." She starts crying._

 _She's perfectly aware that she doesn't deserve his pity and that she was so awful to everyone. She broke everybody's trust and hates herself for that._

 _"And you expect me, to drop everything and you come here for what? You ruined your daughter, broke her heart and for one I don't even want to speak to you." That hurt she hated that he was one who was the mad at her._

 _FP knew He was lying deeply about not wanting to see her. He missed her so much and it broke his heart that she left him. But he couldn't have her knowing that. Also he was stubborn to even tell her he loves her. Everyone knows he loves her. But FP and Alice. Polly knows that Her mother loves FP as well. She can also tell that FP loves her too._

 _"It was my fault." She tried to defend her mother. "I was the one who went to the farm in the first place and Hiram and Edgar are working together." FP's jaw clenched tightly._

 _That bastard." He sent you and your mother to a cult." Alice and Polly nodded."He also set the fire." Polly's eyes grow wide. She couldn't believe that man almost killed her mother._

 _FP's eyes saw furry as he held his jaw shut. Edgar and Hiram set up that fire. He wanted to march his butt over to the Sheriff's station and kill Hiram. A hand stopped him. "It won't do any good, FP." A soft angelic voice breaks his rage._

 _He looks around and spots Jughead, Jellybean and Betty standing outside their rooms. Betty thought she'd been imagining this. It can't be her, can it? She's so confused. Who can she trust? Her trust has been broken many times. By her no-name father. That man ruined her. Also her mother. That woman broke her trust time and time again. She's struggling with the fact. The fact her mother is in the room, sitting on the sofa and hiding a dark lie._

 _"Hello, Mom." The tone made Alice wince. She knew she'd fucked up. But this time… could be her final chance. She left her and now how is she supposed to suspect her daughter to just welcome her with open arms. She doesn't. She knows the damage and the cursing she'd caused._

 _She slowly approaches her daughter, her daughter's eyes were dark and unwelcoming. She didn't blame her for being apprehensive. She did just walk out on her and left her stranded. So what if is was Christmas? Forgiveness doesn't come by easily with Betty. Betty doesn't know what to think._

 _"Betty." Her mother's voice, rawed with pain and resentment. She can see that her mother hates herself but could she be trusted? She wasn't quite appealed to that question._

 _"Alice..." Jughead's voice came out a little gravelly." What are you doing here?" FP's eyes follow the tone in his son's voice. He was taken back. He knew his son was angry but he didn't think that his son was this triggered by her presence._

 _Alice takes a step back and looks at the ground. She knows that Jughead's feelings were just as affected as her daughter's were. He took care of her daughter and apparently his family as well._

 _"Jughead… I know you're angry with me and that perfectly fine. I've done things wrong. I hurt people with my actions and I'm ready to take full responsibility for those wrongs." As much as Jughead wanted to believe what she was saying. But his anger towards her was still brewing the second his eyes laid on her._


	13. Stitches Work Than Bandaids

**Chapter 13: Stitches Works Better Than Band Aids**

Two weeks later, FP's anger toward Alice lessened. Don't get him wrong, he was still very anger about the lies, the pain he was caused and the hurt she made her daughter feel. Jughead still was furious with Alice. Betty didn't know whether or not to trust her mother again. Her mother did a lot of damage that can't be taken back.Alice was still handling her issue. It wasn't an issue. A baby isn't ever an issue. She couldn't even believe she thought that way about her baby. She still has to tell FP. FP told her about Gladys. That only made Alice feel even more like shit. She was keeping him away from his child's life. She knows it's wrong. She's afraid of rejection and what might happen if he finds out. The last thing they needed was a baby. Sure it wasn't ideal but you can't stop the future if it already started the process.It's not like she can terminate her pregnancy. And it was way too late for that. Nor did she want to end it. Her baby was growing inside her. She felt joy each time she held her stomach or the baby kicks.Only the fact she was robbing FP blind from the experience. Both parties missed out on Charles. She had days she wished she told him a lot sooner than she already did. Now she will have the chance but FP on the other hand will not. Guilt gnawed at her heart and she'd spend hours crying silently to herself at night.She had so many questions like; will Betty hate me? Betty already was furious with her. She completely understood why. She left her behind, without a single reason. Also Jughead wasn't quite fond of her either. It was a lose-lose situation. No matter how hard she would try. It would fail in the end. Like it always does.Alice sat in the living room, knitting in her chair when her oldest walked in the door. Polly seemed calmer since the last few therapy sessions she started last Friday. FP took her and Polly under his wing since they got back."Mom." Polly says before she set down juniper and looked over at her mother. "You have to tell him." Alice sighed at her daughter's gesture.She was officially as today eleven weeks into her first trimester. The clock was ticking by and she soon would have no choice to tell him."I know, Polls... but what if he reacts badly. He hasn't even officially signed the papers with ink yet. Telling him now would only seem wrong."Her daughter scoffed." And not telling won't seem wrong?" Ugh. She knew her daughter was right."Ugh, I hate when your right." Alice complained while her eldest smirked. "Well you knew that you would have to tell me sometime. You better tell him before he learns from someone else." Polly states, kissing her mother on the cheek and takes Juniper to her room. After Polly went to her room. Alice inhaled deeply, thinking about what her daughter said and groaned. She was starving. She got off the chair, traveled to the kitchen. Her eyes scrolled through the fridge intently looking for her craving.

Unfortunately they didn't have Oreo cookies. It had to be double stuffed. Oh and absolutely not off brands. Her baby didn't like them. You could say her baby was stubborn. She knew the baby got her and FP's stubborn-ness. No matter how much they'll deny. They both knew being stubborn is a vice. Her vice was also avoidance. Maybe that's why she keeps stalling. She kept hoping she could buy more time.

But her time was quickly running out.

—x-

Betty went to school that morning with anger still heavy in her chest. It only had been two weeks since her mother and sister randomly showed up at FP's door with pleading eyes and in hope of forgiveness. She wasn't sure if she could forgive.

Her mother really tore her apart. She hated admitting that her mother weakened her but she did. FP stood by her side, all while grieving on top of helping her with her issues. She never could repay him for all he's done for her. He took her in when she needed a support system the most.

"Betty." Betty fluttered her eyes and peered up. There she found Vee. Her eyes looked much brighter since Archie had been released. But the threat wasn't contained yet.

Hiram still had hit men working for him from the outside of his lock. Veronica wasn't blind. She always known her father wouldn't go down without swinging and knocking down anything that had any meaning at all.

"Hmm." She muttered quietly, still fluttering her eyes open.

Veronica let out a heavy sigh and then sat in the booth. "How is your homelife?" She heard Betty practically rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"Oh friggin fantastic!" Betty exclaims, rolling back her blue eyes and chuckled with no humor.

Betty feels Vee's hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles in a motion that calmed her. She breathed in and out before recollecting herself.

" How does that feel, B?"she slowly nodded and exhaled again.

"Ah… yes." A tear formed in her eye and she discreetly wipes it away. "No. I don't." She huffed as more tears formed. "Now that Mother's been home for two weeks. It just feels… I don't know—"

"Off." Answered Veronica. Betty nodded. She shook Betty's hand into hers. "I know. It's going to be. She up and vanished for weeks on end and now that she's back. You feel ambushed."

"Yeah." She bit at her lower lip. "It's not like I don't want her here, cause I do… but I also hate her."

There she said it. She finally said it out loud. After so long of holding that awful word inside, it was finally out there and there was nothing she could do to stop it from exiting her mouth. She didn't want to hate her mom. She really didn't. But

she did hate her mom. Maybe a little less than her dad.

"To be honest I would to." Her friend confessed.

—x

FP noticed two girls sitting in the booth next to the window from afar. He couldn't believe who he saw.

He walked up to them, fighting the urge to scold. He didn't have the authority to yell at the Lodge for skipping but he sure could for Betty. He's been raising her since Alice went crazy and took off. Betty became his priority and he's job to keep her out of trouble.

"Elizabeth." He watches as she shrinks back against the booth and tries to hide.

She failed miserably. He had already seen her and she knew that she was in trouble; just by the look on his face. Disappointment, that was the last thing she needed. FP has been there for her when her mother wasn't.

"Oh hey.." She says shyly, trying to distract him.

FP bit back a laugh and kept a stern look on her. "Don't oh 'hey' me, Betty. Why aren't you two at school?" She avoided the question again.

Veronica stepped in, seeing that Betty was in hot water." Oh Mr. Jones… we had a half-day." She half-lied. It was true that they had a half-day but only because they skipped fourth period.

Betty ignored the voices and lightly giggled into her sleeve. This was comical to her. Lodge was taking the fall for her idea. It was her idea to skip not Veronica's. She remembered just before they went through the back exit with had no video cameras. Vee turned to her and asked,'are you sure, B?" All she did was walk through and nodded with a wicked smile.

That was out of the ordinary for Betty to be bad. But that Betty she was before was such a good girl. Now she was different.

"Oh really?" Betty nodded along with Veronica." Then where is Jug? He would've came with if he didn't have to stay."

Damn he was right. Betty had completely forgotten to pull Jug out of chemistry before she and Veronica busted out. The two stared at him with shocked faces and sighed.

"Really did you think you could die to the king of skipping?" He chuckled." You got a lot to learn, Kids." Betty grimaced at the mockery.

"FP—"

FP sat down next to them in the both and turned to face them head on. He could feel the embarrass-ment written on their faces." Listen Betty, I'm very disappointed in you. I expect this from Lodge but not you." He saw Lodge's face fall. "No—"

"It's okay, Mr. Jones." Betty felt awful." It was my idea."

"Oh well I will have to call your mother at the mayor's office and tell to pick you up." He said as he took his phone of his apron pocket.

Betty couldn't take it anymore. "I did it! It was my idea to skip!" She exclaimed, red burning bright on her face and FP's face falls.

He looks her in the eyes and sighs. He hadn't expected this from her. She was the good girl and— his thoughts were interrupted by Betty's voice.

"Do you wanna know why?" He nodded." Because I'm sick of everyone staring, and pointing, FP! I'm treated like trash ever since Hal and now my mother! I hate her with all my heart. I don't want to

hate her. I really don't but… I-I do.."

He's shocked but when Betty starts crying a pang hits his heart like a rocket. He pulled the crying girl

into his arms. Tears soon bursted through the dam called her eyes. Betty buried her face into his chest, gulping in shaky inhales and exhales.

Veronica felt hopeless as she watched her break

in front of her. That girl she once knew was far gone. Betty has been broken.

"It's okay to hate her." FP's voice breaks off slightly. He tried to hide it but both girls noticed. He took a breath before he continued. "I'll let you in on a secret."

Betty slightly lifts her head, facing his brown eyes and could see the pain within them. "I hate her too." Betty and Veronica gasped.

They wouldn't expecting that. "I love her so much but I hate her at the same time." He finally confessed his dark secret he's been holding in for months.

—-x

Her eyes flew across the cookie aisle with hunger in them. She stopped at the store for a list of her cravings. Betty didn't come home after school. It wasn't like she expected her youngest to come. She hurt her and she was okay with the con

-sequences. See how she said she's okay with them. She's not. She deeply irretrievably hurt.

"Yes!" She exclaimed when she found a box. The only problem was that it was on the top shelf.

She started standing on her tiptoes trying to reach the top shelf. She extended her arms and was about to touch them when someone broke her concentration with her cookies.

"May I assist you?" She turns around and the girl's face falls to her baby bump.


	14. T’ Only The Truth

**Chapter 14: T' Only The Truth**

Alice's eyes widened and instantly her hands fell to her protruding baby swell. The lady in front of her gives a glare and snaps her mouth open.

"Well, I see you've been busy." The tone was accusing and Alice knew that she was in trouble.

She stepped forward, jaw locked tight and faced the redhead who's eyes flamed with annoyance. She feared that her secret was out in the open. Her time has come and she must tell him.

Before he learns from someone else. That would be the last resort. She had to tell him before it got too far and they're wouldn't be a back button.

"I-I —"

The redhead's hand raised in front of her face. "Don't even, Alice. This is a new low. FP doesn't deserve to be lied to again. His wife or Now soon to be ex-wife is pregnant and you disappeared for months on end." How did she know it was FP's?

It was like she could see through Alice's head. "Don't act like I don't know it's his."

"H-h-How did—" She cut Alice off again." I did the math and plus when I talked to Hogeye he told me about you and FP so I put two and two together and voila here we are."

Her feet glued to the floor. She couldn't move or swallow. She felt her chest tighten. "Please don't tell him about the baby." She pleaded with the redhead in front of her.

She scoffed." You gotta be kidding me? You want to lie for you and act like I didn't know the truth about your sweet hiatus. No I'm not going to, Smith. You've crossed the line. There's no more line. I watched for weeks Betty falling apart at your and Pollykins departure. She was wrecked and now you want to end FP to your agenda." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

She breathed out." I'll tell him, I promise." The redhead just rolled her eyes and placed her hands to her hips. "I'll think about it." And then she stormed away hot on her red heels.

Alice breathed in relief as she pushed the cart to checkout line and saw no sign of the redhead any-where. That was a good sign also a bad one. She wasn't sure if she could keep to her word. It's hard to trust a blossom. Hard isn't the word; impossible.

When she walked inside, tears dripped down her cheeks. Polly gave her a look. It was full of sympathy and 'I told you so' all in one glance. Polly pulls her mother into her arms, stroking her head and whispering," It's going to be okay, Mama. I'll be here for you. I promise."

Of course Polly immediately thought FP reacted badly. When that wasn't the case. She didn't make a sound as her daughter took her into the living room. She laid her across the couch, a blanket draped around her and a pillow stuffed behind her neck.

Polly came into the room carrying a tea cup and in her other hand was a bottle of anti-nausea pills; she had been given by her doctor. That reminded her; she still had to book an appointment with her doctor. She had to get checked out to make sure everything was going good.

—x

FP was having dinner with Fred, Archie and his kids at Fred's house. He had a long day; he dealt with Betty skipping, then a customer was rude and finally he was invited over for dinner. He thought about declining Fred's invitation but he figured may one meal wouldn't hurt. He kept wondering if he should tell Alice about her daughter, but then again; She ran off and left her daughter in his care.

He sat near Fred, who was next to his son. Jellybean noticed that Betty looked upset. She didn't ask what was wrong. She already knows. Also she overheard her father talking to Mr. Andrews. She couldn't believe Betty did that. That didn't seem like the Betty she knows and adores as if she was her older sister. She didn't have one.

Although recently she learned about her deceased older brother. She and Jughead had no clue about and apparently her father. There was a small part of her that hated Alice. Not for tearing her family part. No that happened a while ago. She was hated for not telling him, also leaving Betty and her father stranded. She wasn't sure how her father felt but she thinks that he's heartbroken over her.

Her father barely ever leaves the house. And since Alice got back two weeks ago. There wasn't any change. He was still sulking and crying about her.

"Mr. Jones, my dad and I invited you over here for a reason." Archie said out of the blue.

FP's eyes widened and he quickly chews his food and swallows what he has left over. "Oh really?" He asked, suspiciously.

Fred sent his son a look and Archie's mouth snaps shut." Yes. I was wondering if you consider being my partner." He pushed a paper across the table in front of FP's face.

His face drawls in shock. He wasn't expecting this. He takes the paper into his hands. It said his name in bolded print on top. He reads the first line and quickly gets out of his seat and hugged Fred. Fred looks shocked at first but then gives in. They hugged for some time before pulling awkwardly away from him and a cheesy smile arises.

"Oh.. wow… this is— I don't even have words on how thankful I am for this, Freddie." He's flabb-ergasted to the point he can't even make a proper sentence.

Betty claps, soon everyone his clapping in the room. Jughead wore a proud grin on his face as he hugged his dad. Jellybean kisses his cheek and gives him a bone-crushing hug. He feels like he can't breathe by time she releases.

"Oh sorry, Daddy." JB apologized as a worried tone falls off her lips.

FP turned back to his daughter and kissed her temple. "It's okay Jelly— I mean JB."

Jellybean giggles," Dad, its okay to call me Jelly." Her father looked at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" He questions.

"Yes. I'll allow it." He softens inside, then an evil smirk crosses over her lips. "Only at certain times."

"Jelly." Jughead taunts, earning a glare from his little sister.

"Forsythe." She taunted back, smiling as her brother hardened his eyes.

"Jellybean!" He yells.

Causing JB to bite back," Forsythe Pendleton!"

"Forsythia Jellybean Jones!"

"Oh you're dead meat, kidcrowacic!" She started chasing him throughout the Andrews household.

Jughead was quick to his feet and ran towards Archie's room. He knew this house like the back of his head. All the places to hide and the ones to avoid at all costs unless you want to be found.

Fred and FP laughed while the kids chased each other. Betty and Archie to just rolled their eyes at the annoying brother-sister duo. They didn't find this funny… okay they were laughing too. Betty snapchatted the whole thing. Later they would be all laughing at it.


	15. Lions, Tigers, Pluses Oh My!

**Chapter 15: Lions, Tigers, Pluses Oh My!**

Her nails tapped anxiously as she waited for the doctor. Polly held her hand for moral support. She still hadn't told FP. Polly argued with her that morning. It had been only a day since Blossom caught on to her secret and she kept hoping that she would hold up her end of the deal. Her plan was going to be this; get an ultrasound and then tell him that way.

A knock on the door startled Alice." Ms. Smith." Her daughter greeted her politely.

"Hi, I'm Polly Smith." Polly stated before she held out her hand for the doctor to shake.

"Well hello Polly." Her mother's doctor said. He then turned to face Alice. Alice smiles softly and lifted her shirt. "Ms. Smith, it's been awhile I can see." Alice nodded as she felt guilt run through her veins.

"Yeah… I've been sorta busy."

"Yeah I heard. The whole town was rampaging about you and your daughter's sudden dis

-appearance." Alice could've sworn she heard worry in his tone.

"I have a question, Doctor." Polly interrupted the silence. She looked at his name tag and smiled. "Doctor Shan…. should we be concerned about the teas and pills she'd ingested?"

Dr. Shan's face looked unreadable. Alice started to worry about her baby. She placed her hands in her bump and felt tears forming. Polly squeezed her mother's hand for comfort. She didn't mean to worry her. She just was wondering. She had no idea what they were given. He faces them and then looks at her chart.

"There's no need to worry, ladies. The teas were natural and the pills weren't too damaging." Alice's heart stops. Damaging? Her baby could have damage.

"Damaging?" They gasped in unison.

Polly noticed her mother's face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Mom, hey I'm sure it's going to be okay." She tried assuring her mom the best she could.

She felt responsible for her mom. She told her that the 'farm' was good and ultimately ruined her mother's future. Mr. Jones didn't take the news well. She wanted to punch him. This was her mom. Her mom did everything for her. The least she could do was take care of her now.

"Don't worry too much, Ladies. We don't prescribe those pills anymore. A few years ago, pregnant women got a nasty virus. It made them lightheaded." Dr. Shan explained all the side effects. "I wouldn't worry, Alice. From what I've seen on your chat. You didn't really take enough to cause any damage." Alice breathed out finally.

She could finally breathe. "Can I see my baby now?" She questioned quietly.

Dr. Shan smiled and started getting her ready for her ultrasound. He grabbed some jelly-like substance and squeezed it from the tube. He warned her about the chill and she smiled at the screen. Polly's eyes widened. That was her unborn sibling. She only wished Betty got to witness this beautiful moment. She never gotten to have this.

Jason died. She was sent to the Sisters and then the 'farm' she never got the chance. She missed him so much. It wasn't fair he was ripped away from her. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"That's your baby, Mom."

Alice couldn't believe it. That was her baby and man the imaging had gotten much specific since she was pregnant sixteen years ago. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Your baby is the size of a fig." She was memorized by the alien growing inside her. She still couldn't believe that the baby was actually growing in her. It felt so unreal. She didn't realize until now that her baby was there. I mean she knew but now she felt her baby like it was attached to her hip.

"Can we get some pictures?" Asked Polly with prized eyes.

She couldn't wait for the baby to come into this world. She still missed Dagwood with all her heart. She hated herself for what she did. Dagwood would still be alive if she never met Edgar or that crazy cult.

Dr Shan left the room and came back with the pictures for them. Two sets for both. Polly kept hers in her closet when they got back. Alice didn't feel the best. Her mind was still repeating what the doctor said. Damage. She might've hurt her baby.

If she did, she would never forgive herself. Her baby means the damn world to her. She wasn't going to let anything happen or touch her precious cargo. She would fight tooth and nail for her little one. No matter the price or the cost. She will fight.

—-xx—-

A few days had passed since Cheryl has kept her mouth shut about Smith's secret. She never hated someone as she did now. Alice was taking her sweet time and the longer she stalled. The more Cheryl's patience started to fade.

"God I can't believe her!" She exclaimed angrily.

Toni listened to her girlfriend's rant. Antoinette couldn't believe what she's hearing. Alice was keeping FP away from his child and he has no clue about. While she bar tended, she'd learned about FP's past with the blonde. How she broke his heart and now she's going to do the same.

"Cheryl… is this true? Is Alice really hiding her pregnancy?" She hoped this wasn't true.

She didn't want to believe that their ex-serpent queen has been making a bed of lies. She knows how much Alice means to him. If it was, he wouldn't be the same. She's afraid he'll start drinking again. And nobody wants that. Even Cheryl Blossom didn't want that.

"Unfortunately Yes Tee-Tee."Cheryl replied. She then sighed painfully." I wish I was lying."

"That bitch!" Toni growled under her gridded teeth. Cheryl's hand was on her back and she could feel the boiling rage from her girlfriend's body. "I—"

"TT, just breathe."

"I can't, Cheryl! She's going to pay!"

Cheryl quickly got up to her feet and put her hands on Toni's shoulders. "You can't hurt her. She's pregnant. You'll hurt the baby."

Toni was still fuming with undeniable rage. But she knew Cheryl was right. She could hurt the baby and she didn't want to hurt the baby. She did want to hurt Alice per se. But never the baby. The baby had no problem in the matter. It was just a baby.

"Fine." She sighed." But we have to tell him."

Cheryl knew Toni was right. It had been clear that Alice wasn't telling anytime soon and she frankly cared a tiny bit about FP's feelings. Just a tiny bit. Nothing too drastic and overblown. She just didn't want the man to get hurt. He had feelings. All men do. Even if they are monsters like her father and Hal.

"Alright we will tell him at the Wyrm."

"Tonight!" Toni growled.

Cheryl sighs." Tonight at five."

She knew that this wasn't going to end well. For some reason she actually felt bad for Mr. Jones. It was rare for her to care for anyone besides Toni.

"That northside trader is going down."

And shit was just getting started. As soon as the words were out in the open. There was no taking them back.


	16. Insufferable Causes

**Chapter 16: Insufferable Causes**

He faced the desk at twelve P.M while he worked. It was his third officially day as a partner. He still couldn't believe that Him and Fred were back in business. He still felt like it was all a dream. But instead it was a reality. He was actually sitting at the desk going over company statements.

"F, Cheryl and Toni called telling you they like to speak to at the Wyrm around Five." Fred said as he entered from outside.

FP listened to Fred and said." Okay. I guess it will be an early day after all then."

"I guess so." Sighed Fred. He wondered why they were calling FP at work. When he answered it sounded important. Fred has his suspicions about Alice but it seemed like Cheryl and Toni have knowledge. "Do you think you know what it's about?"

FP shook his head." No clue. Can you give me a hint?"

"It sounded important." That's all he got from his old friend before he turned for the door. "Good luck, F!" He shouted.

"Thanks I guess!" FP yelled back with suspicion in his voice.

He just had a feeling about the phone call. He wasn't sure what it was about but if they said it's important. It must be important.

—-x

"Smith open your door!" She was in her living room when the pounding on her door. "Alice you better before I kick y—"

The voice was caught off by the door, a gasp made it through the person's lips. Alice stood shocked when she realized she wasn't wearing a cover up. She never usually made that mistake but she had this time.

"H-Hermione." She stammers, quickly trying to cover her bump. She's now three month pregnant. It was getting harder to hide her pregnancy.

"Alice…" Hermione looked at her with hurt and rage in her eyes. She couldn't believe her. "You're pregnant…" Her realization kicked in. "And FP's the father, am I right?"

Alice knew that she couldn't keep hiding. "Yes." She sighed deeply as tears began forming in her blue eyes. She hated herself for lying.

"Alice… wow… you disappeared for weeks and you couldn't tell us your secret…" Hermione says as she clenched her jaw.

"Hermione I'm s—"

"She cut Alice off." Sorry? Really? Alice I kept your first one a secret. You trusted me then. Why is this time different?" She was clearly hurt.

"I swear I was going to tell you. It was Edgar… he was going to kill me."

"That still doesn't make up for the weeks you lied since you got back, Alice!"

Alice had tears in her eyes. "Please just let me tell him. I was going to tell him and Gladys came." Her voice began cracking.

"She's been gone for weeks, Alice. I don't know why you have to hide. You know He wants you and you still break his heart! You didn't see what damage you caused!"

"I said I'm sorry! What else you I gotta do for you to believe me!" She snapped.

Hermione looked at her for a second. "You have to tell him and also I can't wrap my head around the lies, Al." For the first time since she was Hermione. Her friend's voice was softer than before.

"Mione… I never met to lie ever. It was never my intention. I've been planning for weeks to tell him and a few days ago, Cheryl found out."

Hermione's eyebrow raised." Find out how?"

"I was at the store getting Oreos. I've been craving them my whole pregnancy and then she saw me. At first she didn't know it was me until I turned around." She took a pause and looked at the floor. She didn't want to see the disappointment in her friend's eyes.

"Al… so Cheryl knows!" Hermione yelled. She shakes her head in shame. "Yes. She knows and has been blackmailing me."

"All I'm going to say is you better tell him. If she knows means she's going to tell." Hermione sighed again before lifting Alice's chin. Alice was forced to look at her. "Cheryl isn't doing it to hurt you. She and FP made a deal when he started drinking. She told him that she'd help him sober up and in return he would pay her back by letting her join the Serpents with Toni."

Alice was blown away. She'd never seen a nice bone in that girl's body. It was nice to know that she actually cared for anyone beside herself.

"I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't, Alice. You left us!" Hermione's voice cracked and she felt tears in her eyes.

Now She realized she just didn't hurt Betty or FP. She hurt her best friend. She never meant this. She wished she could go back to the day she found out and tell him. But she can't turn back time. There was no back button. She had to tell the truth.

"Mione… I'm so sorry for hurting you guys." Hermione looked up at her and her eyes were red and puffy. Alice could tell she was crying.

"I can't forgive you…" That broke Alice's heart. "But I'm not saying I won't ever forgive you. It's just going to take time, Al. Do you understand?"

She swallows the lump down her throat and wipes her eyes. "I understand." She had to make up for her mistakes and she would start by telling the truth.

—xx—

Betty and Jughead sat at Pop's discussing about their after school investigation. "My Mom is hiding something, Jug. I know it. She's been acting weird for two weeks now."

Betty didn't trust her mom lately and she was rightfully so had her intentions. Her mom has been sneaking out at odd hours since Betty moved back. And her sister started covering for her.

Earlier, she walked in the house and found her mom eating like a mad woman with her cookies. Her mom had been buying them a lot. Which confused her.

"Why do you suspect that, Betts?"

"She's been buying Oreos."

Jughead raised his eyebrow." So? Maybe she just loves Oreos." He didn't seem to be connecting the dots yet.

"Over the two weeks she's been back. She has bought more cookies than ever, Jug. Don't you see my concern here?" She questioned her boyfriend.

"I-I guess." He sounded unsure. It was like he didn't believe her. "All I'm saying is that cookies are good." Betty groaned.

"That's not my point, Jughead!" She snapped. "My point is that she keeps eating them more often than she used." Her voice was calmer now.

"Alright fine... we'll go undercover tonight."

—xxx—

At Five, FP walked through the doors. His eyes searched the room for the girls. He spotted them back by the bar. He's been sober for three months. Cheryl's eyes were filled with sorrow. Something that didn't kept register in his brain… until it was too late.

"So, what am I doing here?" He questioned them with a sly grin. He figured it was about the Serpents. "Ah.. let me guess. Cheryl wants to be crowned for her archery."

Cheryl stepped forward." Although I'm flattered about the archery. That's not why we invited you here." Her tone didn't really sound funny. She seemed to be very tense and angry.

"So why then?"

Toni didn't want to him this way. She never wanted to. She just hoped that Alice would work up the effort. FP looked over at them and suddenly tensed up. He could tell something was bothering them. Toni hardly looked at him the entire time he's been there. She usually greeted him with a hug. There was no hug this time.

"Mr. Jones…"Cheryl glanced over to Toni, who nodded her head as the go ahead. "We got news for you."

FP stayed silent as Toni told him what she learned. He felt his heart shattered at the thought. No she wouldn't keep this from him. They had to be lying. There's no way she would lie to him. He fought the heavy urge to cry. He didn't want to fall apart in front of them.

"Yeah right." He scoffed." I doubt she would do that."

Cheryl figured he would be in denial. She had gotten to know him over the months and she knows he locks up when he doesn't want to believe in something.

"Mr. Jones we're telling the truth." She argued as she clicked her tongue.

FP still didn't believe them." Yeah and I wasn't born yesterday, Ladies!"

"FP, Cheryl and I aren't lying!" Toni exclaimed. She was sick of him blaming them and not listening.

"Fine I'll ask her myself!" He stormed off, slamming the door to the speakeasy angrily.

—xxx—

Alice was about to leave the house when she opened door. Who she saw caused her to drop her purse and her eyes widened. He can't be in front her. She must be dreaming. She looks up and sees the confusion written on his face.

"Al, where you going?" He questioned.

Alice swallows harshly and then cleared her throat." I-i was about to go to the gym." She stammered, trying to sound convincing.

She can't believe she was lying to his face. She hadn't seen him since she moved back into her rental house. She tried avoiding the most she could. She knew it was so wrong and she hated herself for lying to him.

FP didn't seemed fooled. He noticed the guilt etched in her face and only started thinking about what she was hiding from him.

"Really? You seem a little overdressed for the gym, don't you think?" He asks suspiciously as his eyes her up and down. For a split second he could've sworn her breasts looked a lot fuller.

He watched as she bit her lip." Oh this." She said almost too easily. "I was cold." He felt like something was really off.

"Really it's 60 degrees outside today."

Alice almost slipped but she bit her tongue. "Oh really." She faked confusion. He nodded his head. "Oh silly me."

"Al, are you alright? You look really pale." FP asked as a worried expression crossed his face.

"Oh yeah." She lied. To be honest she felt nauseous. She normally didn't get sick this late in the day. It must be her nerves.

She was about to open her mouth when the words slid off his lips. "No. You look like you're about to puke."

"I-I—" She couldn't hold it in anymore. She quickly raced to the bathroom. "Alice!" She heard him calling after her. She never felt so guilty.

She locked the door behind her, lifting the toilet seat lid up and heaved everything she had for lunch. Her lungs burned from the acid building in her throat. After she finished heaving. She grabbed some toilet paper off the roll and wiped the corners of her mouth. She feared what was coming next. She was aware that FP wasn't clueless. He had figured out she was sick before she could even understand what he was talking about.

"Alice… I think we need to talk."

She sighed heavily before she washed her hands and made her way to the door. Her hand shook as she turned the lock and her eyes laid on FP. His face looked furious. "I—"

"Save it!" He shoved the picture into her hands. FP noticed the way her eyes widened but didn't care. He was very hurt by her. She lied to him for weeks. " I found this in your purse when I was looking for upset stomach reliever."

Her eyes glued to the ultrasound picture in her hands. She didn't want him to find out this way. "FP.. I was going to—"

"Tell me? You had three months, Alice! Three fucking months to tell me! Instead you kept it from. I forgave you the first time… but this time." He cut himself off. His voice was cracking so bad.

"I didn't mean to not tell you." Alice's voice breaks off.

"But you did, Alice. You stayed with me for two days. You should've told me then. Instead I had to find out from Cheryl and Toni. I didn't believe them. I told them there was no way you would do this. I guess I was wrong." His heart broke when the tears fell from her eyes.

He was so angry at her. He couldn't even look at her. It just hurt too much. She had caused him such pain that it was hard to see her in a different way.

"No no, I was going to tell at Pop's the day after I got released from hospital but then I saw Gladys and I-i lost my nerve. I couldn't live myself , if I ruined your marriage."

He scoffed." My marriage was ruined a long time ago. Don't even try to use that for your pathetic excuse, Alice! You knew that I would want you and this baby and you're selfish!"

That word penetrated her skin and stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish. She was selfish and also terrified. Her heart shattered at the sound. That word broke her into pieces.

"FP…" She gasped, staring at him wide-eyed and her lips pressed like a fish gulping.

He didn't stop he kept barreling on." I'm not done. You went to the doctor's with Polly. That was supposed to something we should've done together. But no you took that away. You've known all this time!" Angry tears vacated from his eyes.

"Please… don't leave!" She cried.

He fought back and turned on his heel. He eyed the door with his blood shot eyes. All he wanted was to cry in peace. Hell maybe even a drink. At this point he didn't give a fuck.

"I— I can't do this right now." He muttered before slamming the door behind him.

He could hear Alice's cries for him to come back but he didn't bother turning around. Maybe he was being stubborn but he also knew that he couldn't stand looking at her. She lied to him, to his face and probably everyone he knows. Now he's on his bike, tears burned profusely as he kicked the stand and scurried away.

He arrives at the trailer. He snatched the keys from the ignition and huffed toward the door. He tossed the keys across the room. With all this strength ripped from him. He falls to his knees. He screams at the empty walls and more tears had fallen from his eyes.

At his low. He was alone. He needed her and she never was there. He wished he had her right at that point. She could be holding him, shushing his cries and kissing his forehead to make the pain go away. She can't. Why? Because she was the reason for the pain. She caused it.

He looked around the room with his broken eyes and stood up. He wanted to smash everything in his sight. Anything that reminded him of her would be smashed. He understood the first time. She was a teenager and had no support. Back then he was ladies man. He broke hearts and had hookups. Now was a different story. She's in her forties and he gets that she was scared. Even after she was brainwashed. She could've told him the truth. He wouldn't have been angry. He would've helped her, went to the appointments and hell fucking married her if he had to.

"Dad— whoa what happened here?" His son's voice accounted his presence.

Jughead stood in the doorway, eyes blown wide at the sight. Their plates were scattered across the room in millions of pieces. Broken bottles lied littered by the kitchen and his dad was on his knees. He slowly approached his dad, trying to avoid the sharp glass shard littering the entire trailer. He caught a glimpse at his dad's eyes and frowned.

It looked like he had been crying. What happened? Jughead had so many questions running through his head. It had to been something bad to set his dad off this much.

There was a knock and then the door opened." Jug you forgot your jacket in m— what the heck?!" His eyes shifted away from his pained father and over to the door.

"Cheryl, Betty, What are you doing here?" He acknowledged Cheryl and his baby.

Cheryl's eyes wander the trashed trailer. No literally it was damaged in someway. This was no lottery moment. Betty's eyes filled at the horror. Her mind started buzzing with questions.

"We were about to leave when we noticed your jacket in my car." Cheryl explains, still surveying the wreckage.

Betty spotted FP on his knees, bloodshot eyes and heard quiet sobs sneaking through his throat. She instantly rushes to his side and finds his chin. She has no clue what has happened. All she knew that trailer is trashed.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and then shot an alarmed action to her cousin. "Cheryl grab my bag and in the first pocket should be a first aid kit."

Cheryl scans the room for Betty's bag and quickly realizes that Betty forgot her bag in her car. She speeded out the door and returned with the kit fastened under her left armpit. Jughead still stood in horror and barely smiles when Betty takes charge. He's confused on what's happening. This wasn't like his father to act like this.

"Does that hurt?" Betty softly asks as she applied pressure and wrapped a turnock kit around the exposed cut.

FP winces slightly before nodding his head. Betty figured out the cause to his cut when she found tiny specs of glass embedded into his arm. She grabbed the tweezers and one by one she picked away all the glass that was in his cut.

"Dad, what happened?" Jughead questioned, gently placing his hand on his dad's shoulder.

Instead of answering he rolled his eyes. "You were right." He sneered and more tears formed in his already reddened eyes.

Cheryl frowned at that and felt awful. She didn't want to be right. She actually cared for Jones. No she didn't get over the fact he dumped her brother in Sweetwater but that was also in the past.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Mr. Jones." Her time was soft. Betty and Jughead's eyes widened with shock. Cheryl rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at Jughead and Betty. "I know that I can be a bitch but I would never hurt your dad, Jug."

"What's going?" Asked Betty as she looked over at FP. His eyes looked painfully swollen and she could tell that he was crying or still is crying.

FP took a deep breath preparing his body for the answer he was about to release. He was aware once he left the words out there was no taking them back.

"Betty." She looked directly at him. "Your mom has been lying to all of us for a long time."

Her blood boiled. She was right. She had a feeling her mother had been lying under her nose. Jughead observed the shakiness in his voice and feared what he was about to say.

"It's okay, they will help, FP. I promise." Again Jughead seemed to be taken back by Cheryl's abnormal kindness.

"She's been hiding the fact…" He paused again. He felt his airways becoming shallow. He cleared his throat to sound more clear.

Jughead could tell his dad was about to break down. This worried him to his core. "What it is?"

"She's three months pregnant and she knew all this time." FP's voice finally broke and he buried his head into his hands and sobbed his heart out.

Cheryl instantly grabbed her purse and discreetly handed FP a packet of tissues. He didn't move. He just kept his head down and Cheryl felt helpless. Betty and Jughead's jaws dropped in utter shock. They were too stunned to move. Also really impressed by Cheryl's immediate reaction to the situation. Betty had suspicions and she was correct. Only she thought her mother was drinking again.

It never crossed her mind that her mother was pregnant. Betty didn't care that her mother was expecting. She actually felt a smile on her lips. What she cared about was the fact she lied to them all, to their faces and most of all broke FP's

heart by doing so.

Jughead's anger resurfaced. He broke his state of shock and comforted his dad. He's never seen his dad so upset before. It was true Alice had done a number on him for sure. Then the thought dawned on him. His dad said three months and if he was going his math right. He's pretty sure he did. That meant his dad and Alice were hooking up when Alice lost her memory. He shivered and scrunched up his face at that thought. He didn't want to think about his dad's sex life. Just much as he was sure his dad didn't want to think about his.

After awhile FP finally settled down. Jughead had helped his dad into the bedroom and tucked him in before uttering," I'm sorry, Dad." He looks at his dad who laid asleep.

He shut the door behind him and sighed. Betty and Cheryl eyed him with worried eyes. Betty thought about staying the night but Jughead said he would handle it. Betty backed off and kissed his cheek before heading out. Cheryl sent him a soft smile before waving and left the trailer. Jughead inhaled deeply before he laid on the couch. He didn't mind. His dad was going to have a rough morning and he knew it was going to be.

—xx—

Alice heard the door slam from her bedroom. She quickly shoved the covers off and went downstairs to check what the commotion was about. She was on the staircase when she heard extreme curses.

"Oh Mom wanna hear some news!" Instantly she knows who's voice that was.

"Betty, what's with the shouting?"

Betty looked enraged and she stepped closer to the staircase. Alice couldn't tell what was the problem.

"You're pregnant and you've been lying for three months!" Betty snapped.

Alice's face dropped drastically." Betty, I-I was going to tell him and then Cheryl told him." Betty ignored her. She was too mad.

"Oh wow great job!" She hollers sarcastically. "I found FP sobbing on his knee and the trailer looked like a torpedo rampaged through!"

Alice's heart dropped to her stomach. She broke him. She never felt so sick with herself. Betty didn't seem to stop glaring at her mom.

"Betty—"

"Don't! You lied to me for weeks. No months, Mom! I trusted you. I could've helped you but instead you ran off to that fucking psycho farm!" She shouted angrily making fists with her hands.

"I'm sorry! Betty, I'm so sorry! I know that you're still furious with me and I would be too. I didn't mean to leave—"

"Leave me behind? Well you did!"

"Betty, Mom!" Polly rubbed at her eyes. "If you keep screaming, you're going to wake Juni!"

Betty couldn't believe now she was trying to be the parent. "Oh look who's talking?! The mother of the year wow congratulations!" She exclaimed mockingly.

"I was broken, Betty!"

"And you dragged Mom through the mud?!"

Polly bites the insides of her cheek in shame. She knows Betty was right. She was right about everything. She hurt her and Mom.

"Betty, I'm so sorry… I hate myself for this. I really do Betty."

"And that doesn't fix what mess you made!"

"I know, I know!" Polly cries as her baby sister yells back. She hated that she hurt Betty. She never wanted to upset her at all.

"I can't even forgive you for this! You're the worst sister ever! I'm glad Jason died before he met the mother you've became!"Betty screamed and then gasped with her mouth covered.

Polly's eyes bursted with tears. She couldn't believe Betty said that. Alice looked at both of her children and fought the moment to scold. That was so uncalled for.

Betty's eyes widened in horror. She never meant to say that. She watched as her sister's eyes flooded with unshed tears. Her heart plummeted into her throat. She tried to reach out but Polly backed away from her.

"Just don't." Her sister warned coldly as her eyes sent her chills.

"Polly… I-I didn't mean to hurt you…" Her voice frayed as her eyes burned with tears as well.

"I said don't, Betty!" Polly voices sharply as her eyes started to grow murderous.

Betty slowly stepped back, tears falling off her eyes as her vision blurred. She nodded her head before grabbing a suitcase and ran into her room, she lifted the suitcase onto her bed and unzipped the flap. Betty hastily starts packing all her belonging she could get her hands on. Once she all done packing, she zipped her suitcase up and went downstairs.

As she was about to leave, her mother places a hand on her shoulder. This forces Betty to look away from the door and over at her mother's tearful eyes. Alice looks at her daughter with broken eyes. She didn't want Betty to leave.

"Betty… you don't have to go."

Betty only forced a smile." But I do, Mom. Polly hates him. I shouldn't have said that. I hurt her in unimaginable ways, Mom." Betty quivered as she looks directly at her mom.

"Betty… please." Alice pleaded for Betty to stay.

Betty just kept shaking her head." I have to go, Mom. I need to cool down. I will be at Veronica's if you or Polly need to get a hold of me." She said as her voice vibrated uncontrollably.

Betty walked right passed her mom and over to her car. She inserted the keys into ignition. Her hands trembled as she pulled out of the driveway. As she drove to the Pembrook she cried. She regretted every she said. She was just so angry that she couldn't control what she was saying.

She knocked on the door, waiting patiently as tears streamed her freezing cheeks. She's standing out in the freezing cold and it was winter for god sakes. She wanted to be held and be told everything was going to be alright.

The door opened, revealing sleepy Mrs. Lodge and Veronica. Hermione was generally confused why Betty Smith was standing outside her home in the cold at almost dawn. Veronica noticed the angry redness around her best friend's puffy eyes. Her heart shattered at the sight of Betty.

"Mrs. Lodge, Vee, can I stay here tonight?" Betty asked as her voice cracked tremendously.

Veronica side-eyed her mother and Hermione agreed that Betty should stay. She was no condition to go home. "Yes, of course, Betty."

"Come on in, B." Veronica said as she closed the door behind them.

Betty was guided into Veronica's lobby and her doorman took Betty's suitcase upstairs. Betty followed Veronica and her mother into the house. Veronica disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea. Betty sipped the tea and wipes her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lodge." Hermione smiled before making Betty a place to sleep.

"You can call me Ms. Gomez, Betty."

Betty smiled brightly at the Latina." Okay.. Ms. Gomez thanks for letting me stay the night."

Hermione squeezed Betty's shoulder lightly and sat next to her on the couch while facing her with her legs crossed over one another. Betty relaxed, rolling her shoulders and neck. They felt tense.

"It's our pleasure. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Betty." Betty felt the smile warm her heart. Hermione looked up at her. " I may want to keep you."

"Aw that's very sweet, Ms. Gomez."

Hermione smirks at her and then feels Veronica's glare. "Oh, sweetie, you may be better than my dear Veronica." She teased with a smug wink.

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed a little offended.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Veronica's waist and kissed her cheek lightly." I was just teasing, Mjia."


	17. Edge On Betrayal

**Chapter 17: Edge On Betrayal**

The next horror of a morning, Alice woke with a shutter. Her eyes stained with smeared mascara. Polly knocked gently on her mother's door. She heard her mom sobbing about FP and Betty. Frankly, Polly was over what Betty had said and decide to move on. I mean who would blame her... what she said was uncalled for.

"Mom..." Polly's voice carried weakly through the wood, traveled into Alice's muffled ears. Alice laid one her back, staring at the pale white ceiling with no motivation or inspiration to move from her bed. Her blue eyes searched for a reason to awaken her depression, but found no calling. "Mom!" Polly's voice now carried in as a shout.

"What?" She muttered with lack of energy.

She didn't have a lot energy to deal with the aftermath of the implosion she caused. She didn't know how FP was dealing but for her, she felt as if she caused a war. In-fact in a way she had caused this war.

"You can't willow in your room until FP decides or Betty comes back. You did truly hurt them or more like... betrayed." She knew her daughter was right. She couldn't hideaway in her room, avoiding the issue. She was going to have to face her consequences head on.

"I know!" Alice snapped, sitting up abruptly in her bed. "I know that, Polly. I-I just don't know how to fix what I've done..." She admits as she pulls her hands through her hair in a stressing motion.

The door flew open, letting in the shimmer of guilt awaking Alice's heart. Polly stood by the archway with her hands gently tapping on the wooden paneling. Alice looked like a nightmare. A nightmare she caused herself. She felt as lost as she looked. Alice slowly got of bed and went to her closet to pick out something to wear for the day. She wasn't having the best of luck and grew quickly frustrated with her guilt and snuck down to the ground in front of her wardrobe.

"I-I--" A sob snuck its way through her lips and she found herself in her daughter's arms.

Polly quickly catches her mother in her arms, stroking her fingers through her mom's wavy hair to calm her down. The doctors instructed her to keep her mother from having panic attacks. It wasn't good for the baby or in-fact her mother. It was safer if Mom and Baby were kept away from any stress what's so ever. Unfortunately that isn't the case for her mom.

Alice's fight was causing more harm to her baby and she knew that. She should've just told FP in the first place. He was right. She had three months to tell him and she never did tell him she was carrying his child. If it was the other way around, she would've been furious at Forsythe. He had every right in the world to be angry with her. What she did was completely wrong and betrayal. She already knew that the day she found she was expecting that FP would want in.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." She heard her oldest's calming voice.

She suddenly started to relax a tad more than she had been before. Her breathing turned more regular and she fell into a calming state.

—xxx—

It wasn't a certain feeling he was used to. He felt like he was been wrong and in-fact he was. His kids would knock on his bedroom door but he never had the energy to get and open up his door. By ten that morning, FP finally gained enough strength to get out of his bed.

He took a stroll down the hallway and spotted his kids sitting at the kitchen table. Jellybean's hair was in a ponytail, Jughead had his classic beanie on. He smelled the air and then saw bacon on the counter.

"Mmhm... this is delicious." He spoke as he took a bite into the bacon strip. He looked around the room and opened his mouth again." Who made these?"

"I did." A small voice spoke up." Jughead said you were feeling--" She was cut off by a slap to her shoulder by her brother. Jellybean pulled a face as she glared at Jughead. "Anyways, I figured I could try to make us some Bacon!" Jellybean sung happily, earning an amused chuckle from her father.

"Well, Thank you very much, sweetie." FP said as he took a seat next to his daughter. "I appreciate it so much. I always love me some bacon." Jellybean smiled and grabbed from her plate of food.

"I'm glad you love it then." Jughead rolled his eyes as he peered up from his laptop to get a look at his father.

His father had a depressed look in his eyes, bags under his eyelids. He looked like he barely slept. He did know that his father hadn't slept well last night. He worried that his dad would start to drink after what he learned. Alice's hidden pregnancy really gave Jughead a reality check. He had thought Betty was just suspicious for no reason. And now to find out, Betty's suspicions were credible hurt deep down. He didn't think Alice would hide such heartbreaking news. He guessed he was completely wrong.

—xx

I'm back! Yes, I know it's been too long. I hope to keep writing this. I finally figured out what to do next and I hope you still enjoy it. Honestly I was about to scrap it. But I'm glad I didn't. Here's to more of When the flames hit.

Love, Aut.


	18. Knocking Heart

**Chapter 18: Knocking Heart**

Forgiveness is earned, Did FP really think he could forgive her? Honestly, he didn't know the answer. She really hurt him by not telling he was going to be a father again. Okay, Charles was a different story, he was a player and they were just hooking up back then. Now, it was a different, she lied to him for months, kept it a secret. He wasn't sure if he could forgive her. Maybe one day but honestly, he had no answers right now.

He showed up for work as normal, he helped file important work stubs and go through old paperwork that Fred had requested.

The rain banged on the tin roof paneling as the papers in FP's hand slipped. His shift was not even close to be over. The rain got louder and eventually the front door of the trailer opened letting the wind beat harshly at the windows.

"FP?" Fred's voice called over the roaring wind. He sighed as he looked up and spotted soaking wet Fred standing in front of him.

"Yeah, Fred?" Fred caught the glimpse from around FP's redden eyes and instantly had a lot of questions.

"What's up, Buddy?" He tried to ask causally, but FP wasn't dumb.

"What's up? Really?" Fred's eyebrows raise as he looks at his friend with concern in his features.

"F... what's going on?" He asks one more time before he shuts up.

"Alice is pregnant.."

The room grew quiet beside the chair legs scarping at the floorboards underneath. Honestly Fred had no words to say. He was completely taken back by the confession. He looks up toward FP's haggard features and takes a minute before he places a comforting hand on FP's shoulder. FP lets out a quiet dry chuckle before he rests his hands on top of his hair.

"Shit." He hears Fred say after a moment or two in silence. "She's pregnant with your baby?"

"Yeah... that's not the worst part, Freddie." The words die off his lips and he sucks the air between his teeth before letting his hands fall onto the desk.

Fred looks cautiously at his friend, taking all the movements FP made as he took a seat next to him. FP cleared the desk, gathering all the papers and hands them over to Fred.

"Here. All filed." He curtly says before his eyes fall back onto his hands that laid on the desk.

"F..." Fred tried but his friend waved him off." Don't worry. It's all legal this time." He scoots back his chair, standing up." Now I'll be outside with the guys if you need me." FP said before disappearing through the door.

Fred sighed to himself, wondering what Alice Smith had done to make FP like this. He knew it had to something and he was about to find out what that something was.


	19. Assumptions

**Chapter 19: Assumptions**

Although, Betty had time to calm down... she was still fired up about her mother's lies. It wasn't the fact she was pregnant... no Betty loved the idea of having a little sibling to take care of and love. It was the fact her mother kept it a secret for so long that had her fired up. The fact she lied for three whole months.

"Betty.." She hears a soft voice call for her attention.

She looked up from her hands that laid on her knees and saw Hermione Gomez in the flesh holding up a tea cup in her left hand. She sighed quietly to herself, taking a moment to think about what she was going to say.

"What happened last night?" The mother asked as she took a seat next to her on the sofa.

Betty exhaled before looking back at the mayor. She didn't want to exposed her mother's dirty sandal. Her mom in fact was having a baby from adultery. She didn't hate her for it, only felt hurt by the fact.

"Well... last night, I came over because my mom and I got into a huge argument. I said things to Polly that I didn't mean and well it escalated... so I-I decided to come here." It felt good to get off her chest.

MS. Gomez looked at her with soft understanding eyes as she rubbed one hand down the small of Betty's back. She had a feeling what the fight was about and it struck deeply. She was also hurt by the fact her so-called best-friend lied to her.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Betty. I'm sure Polly will get over it. Also, you are welcome to stay whenever you like." A smile slowly burns onto her lips and she sighs.

"Thank you, MS. Gomez." Hermione chuckled and waved her hands around.

"Oh, please just call me, Hermione, Betty. Gomez makes me feel old." Betty smiles again. "Of course, Hermione."

Xxx—xxx

FP walked into the trailer a little after two O'clock with a bag from Pop's to find his son working on his laptop. He chuckled lightly as he thought to himself. His kid is always writing about something. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of computer keys clicking and tapping. He looks over to couch and finds his daughter playing on her phone. He was pretty sure it was Minecraft.

He never got video games. His parents couldn't really afford much, his father well... after spending all day drinking. He would come back to lay a sucker punch on him and his mother. He would curse and scream until their ears bled from the assumptions. Forsythe always thought his wife was money hungry: in truth she was only trying to feed her growing boy. FP never bothered asking for much as a young child. He knew money was extremely tight and he didn't want to get beaten more often then he already was.

"Dad, you're home!" The twelve-year-old exclaimed excitingly as she was quick to put her phone down and leap into her dad's arms.

Taken back, FP chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his little girl before kissing her on the forehead. "Yeah, Freddie let me leave early tonight and I bought back supper."

Jughead immensely started typing faster before he finished last word before clicking save and gave his dad a welcoming hug. FP rolled his eyes as his son went straight for the bag in his hands and brought it to the table.

"Well, hello to you too, Jug." He jokes as he too sat down at the table and gave a cheeky smirk. "Anyways how was your day?"

"I've been busy writing my paper for the Blue Gold. I've come to a conclusion but I just can't figure out the clever ending I need." Jughead replies as he took a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

"I'm sure you will come up with it soon." He offered his son. Then he turned to his youngest and asked," And what about you, Jelly?"

"I spent my Sunday before school playing Minecraft and planning pranks on Jug." With that Jughead rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Pranks, Huh?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not telling. That's the point of a prank, the other person isn't supposed to know."

"Keep them safe, Jellybean. I don't want to have to take your brother to the ER." FP reinforced.

Jughead smirked." A prank war? You're on, Little SiS." FP shook his head at his two children. He caught the look from his little sister and chuckled evilly.

"Okay, Jughead." JB smiles mischievously.

FP began eating his dinner and listened to all the lists of rules that the Brother and sister duo were coming up with. He honestly hoped that none of their shenanigans would end up in the emergency room. It was a prank war and he knew how badly this could go. Jughead and Jellybean kept sending secret joking threats to one-another under the table, while FP proof-read his son's latest project.

—xxxxxxxxxxxxx—

"Bee!" Veronica screeches.

Betty leaps off the couch and races to Veronica's bedroom. She finds Veronica gasping for breath on her bed. She rushes over to see what's going on.

"Vee, are you okay? What's wrong?" Veronica shakes her head frantically.

"No, no, I'm not." She gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy... he..." Betty heard Veronica's raspy voice trial off to a stop.

"What did your father do?" She questions as she pulls Veronica into her arms.

"H-He..." Veronica swallows down the lump that was forming in her throat. "He's dead."

Immediately after she heard what Veronica has said. She calmly listened to Veronica's choking voice as she tells her what happened. Apparently after he tried to kill Jughead and had Archie arrested he turned his life around. He stopped making a illegal business and formed a proper-legally-funded company. As he was heading home from Montreal, his driver lost control of the car, causing Hiram to be knocked into the windshield. He died on impact and sustained fatal injuries.

"Oh, Vee..." She says as she rubbed her comfortingly on the back. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine what you are going through. I know he wronged you but it's okay to feel the pain from the loss."

Betty knew all too well what Veronica was feeling, not the loss, but the pain from the once called father figure. She once had that from Hal Cooper. Since then she changed her name and still felt guilty for doing so. He was still her father. No, he wasn't dead. At times she wished he was after all the torture he put her through. She didn't know how to cope with all that yet. She was still healing.

"He was a p-person... you know. H-he was my father but he did awful things. He almost killed Jughead and framed my boyfriend for someone's murder. I shouldn't feel anything for him... but I do. I really do. I-I miss him!" The broken Lodge cried over the news of her father's death.

"Hey, hey, it's okay to miss him. At times I-I miss my father. You are in grief, Veronica." She softly whispers as she continued holding her sobbing best friend. "Do you want me to call, Archie?" She doesn't answer beside a weak head nod.

Betty quickly pulled out her phone and called Archie. "Hey, Betty. What's up?" She heard his voice come over the line.

"Archie... can you come to Pembroke, Veronica needs you." The sound of rustling sheets cracks into Betty's ears.

"Of course, I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Arch." She says before she hangs up and strokes Veronica's curls soothingly.

"He's on his way, Vee..."

—xxx—

Mom was a job. So far Alice has failed at all parental jobs as a mother. She still couldn't believe what happened between her and Betty. Betty still hasn't come back from Veronica's and Alice starts to worry. She hated feeling helpless. It wasn't like she could call FP and tell him what happened. No she had to fuck that up by lying to him. Betty was completely right to react the way she did.

It was her fault. All of this was her own damn fault and now she was just facing the consequences. She only wished she could call FP. She was afraid to call him, to have him react horribly. She knows this is her fault but she can't help but feel this pain in her chest as she thought about him. It was all her fault that this happened in the first place.

If she would've just have told him that day at Pop's, she could've avoid him being furious with her and maybe done the normal things she would expect doing her pregnancy.

"Mom, you should call him." Polly had suggested or more like urged.

"I don't know, Polly. It's only been a day. He's probably still angry and I don't blame him." Polly sighs as she placed a plate in front of her mother.

She was too a little worried about FP's reaction. She knew that her mother's actions caused some bad blood to boil over. She just now had to wait for the boiling to turn into a slight simmer. She really wanted to make her mom happy but she also couldn't force her do anything that was up to her mom.

"All I'm saying maybe if you called... it may ease the tension between you two." She stated as she sat down at the table.

"I'll try." Alice finally said after she thought to herself as she stared at her food with disinterest.

"Mom. Eat." Polly said sternly, giving a stare.

Alice groaned at Polly's stern voice and waved her hands around. "Fine." She growled as she took a scoop of mashed potatoes with her spoon off her plate. "Happy?"

Polly replies with sweet smile." Yes, very." She caught her mother rolling her eyes and sighed." After dinner, how about we watch TV?" Her mother nodded as she continued to eat her food with a little less of an attitude.


	20. Exhale For A Minute

**Chapter 20: Exhale For A Minute**

It was a deary Monday morning with fog that blanked the sky as the service went on. By 7:00 in the morning everyone in their little town knew about Hiram's death. Alice was completely blinded by the news. After Hiram and Edgar tried killing her, the case went to trial but Edgar had taken all the heat. Hiram only did four weeks in a maximum prison, while Edgar Evernever got a life sentence. She found out that Evernever had other cult camps that were forced to close about his case. She was horrified to learn on how many people had lost their lives to his evil business. Hiram turned himself around after his release, became a legit business man. Alice was quite pleased and surprised by Hiram's transition.

And now she was standing at his funeral service after his life had such a turn-around. Her eyes laid on the memorial picture that stood a few feet away from his casket. Veronica's teary eyes broke her heart. His daughter was aching from his recent death. She felt for the broken Lodge girl as she wiped at her fragile eyes. Betty was right next to her as she got up to give her speech.

"Thank you for coming here. I don't even know how to wrap my around all this. It all happened so fast. I know my father for some of you- you think he deserves this. Maybe you are right. He was an awful person, but he was still a person, a father and he was my father before he was a crooked criminal. He changed so much since he wronged people." She wipes her eyes with her fingers gently. "I-I miss him, after all he did. I miss him. He shouldn't have died but maybe this is karma. I always say Karma's a bitch. Now... I-I feel like I'm having so sorta bad dream that I can't wake from. I will always love him. No matter what he did... I still loved him. He wronged me... also tried hurting the people I care most about. But one thing I could always count on was the fact he did it for my love. I don't know why he did it. But he just did. Now I want him to live in memory." She turned towards the casket." I love you and will miss you, Daddy." She says in a lower whisper before going back to her seat.

FP hated Hiram for the longest time. He almost lost his son because of him. His death didn't change how FP felt about the man. He still hates him and some part of was glad he was gone. He knows how unsympathetic he would sound; especially to Veronica. She also said she wouldn't blame people for it. At least she could see her father wronged people.

As he was getting up, he caught a glimpse of Alice. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. This was the first time he saw her since he found about her hidden pregnancy. He knows he's been avoiding her. Avoidance was his vice and he knew one day he will have to face it head on, but not today. Today wasn't the day, so he turned away so she couldn't see that he saw her as she passed by.

As time went on it had been a officially one week since they haven't spoken to one another. Alice was consumed with cleaning the house, Polly warned her not to over-due herself, Betty eventually came home.

"Betty?" Polly says as she spots her little sister walking through the doorway.

"I'm so-" Polly cut Betty off with a strong hug. "Betty, it's okay. No, I'm the one who's sorry. I was hurt by what you said and I took it badly. You were just heated about mom and I just made matters worse." Betty lefts out a soft sniffle as she squeezed back.

They broke their hug and smiled at each other." But I was wrong, Polls. What I said about Jason was so not cool. Jason was a person, even though he was our cousin. You just didn't know until after the whole ordeal."

Polly's face scrunches up at the reminder." Oh, god... our family is kinda fucked up." Betty giggles at the look on her sister's face.

"Yeah... it is." Betty laughed as she and Polly went their separate directions.

Meanwhile Alice contemplated whether she should call FP. It had been a week since they've spoken and she knows the longer this went on, the longer it would stay that way. She sat on her bed, sighing as the anxiety took over and before she knew it she heard a voice.

"Hello?" She looked down at her hands and realized she had dialed him. "Hello? Is anyone there?" His voice called again. She felt frozen as her voice was taken away from her. She shakily raises the phone to her ears and began to speak. "Hi... FP."

-xxx-

He was in the middle of going through his bills in his room when his phone rang unexpectedly. He gets up from his seat and snatched up his cellphone. He doesn't hear anything so he says hello and then again he was met by silence on the other end. He's taken by when he hears her soft, almost shaken voice come over the phone. He missed her voice... it was like he was home. But then he awoke from his day dream and remembered what she had done.

"Alice..." He struggles against the shock.

"Uh... this was a mistake... I-I shouldn't have called." She rushes out but he could hear the truth.

"Wait. Wait, don't hang up." He forces himself to bark softly. He missed hearing her sweet voice. This whole week he had been thinking and taunting himself over the silence. He clears his throat and straightens his back as he takes a seat on the end of his bed.

"Why did you call?" He waits for her to answer his question.

"I-I missed... you." She pauses before saying the end of her thought. He hears the regret and misery in her tone. He knows she feels guilty for what she had done and he instantly wants to tell her it will be okay.

But the truth was he didn't know if it would be okay between them. "Alice..."

"I know... I fucked up." Her voice felt as cold water rushed down his heart, freezing him in time. "I should've told you about the baby. I was scared and I know that's no excuse for what I've done. I was going to tell you, I wanted to do it on my terms... but then Cheryl bumped into me at the store and... she told you."

"I didn't believe her or Toni... I was wrong not to..."

"Again, I'm so sorry for betraying you like this." She lets out a broken gasp. "Hell, I'm surprised you picked up the phone. Polly has been telling me that I should call you."

"Really?" He asked a little shocked.

She chuckled lightly," Yeah. She did."

The conversation was going a lot better than the two expected, even though neither would admit that... they were quite relieved.

"Anyways... I was calling to ask you if you would come to my doctor's appointment with me in a two days... I was thinking since I've wronged you... this was at least I could do..."

"I would love to!" He exclaimed with a little more excitement than he intended to. He cringes inwardly when he hears himself playing back in his ears. He clears his throat." I mean I would love to come. So its on Wednesday?" For a second he heard a snort that sounded like a pig come from Alice's throat.

"Uh... yes, yes it is. Should we meet or... uh?"

"No, no, I'll pick you up instead." He smiles to himself as the thought of seeing his baby pops in his head.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you at my place then." She takes a second to breathe." Listen, I gotta make dinner for the girls and I... I'll talk to you tomorrow... when you... Uh... pick me up, okay?"

"Yeah... yeah that's good. I'll meet you at 12."

"Bye." FP frowned." Bye." The dial tone cuts off and he finds himself staring at his ceiling as he falls on his back onto his bed.

He knew he was in trouble. He was still deeply hurt by Alice. She broke his heart... literally twice... when he saw her with Hal. He winces at the memory displaying in his mind and then the second time... that was worst than the first. This time it had been intentional, and FP didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to willow in his room, hide from his problems and never face them. But he knows he can't because he has another life to think about. His own unborn child's life.

A knock on his bedroom door makes his thoughts blank and he starts to suspect who might be at the other end. Could it be? No, FP don't go there, he scolds himself silently. As much as he wished it was her, it wasn't.

"We heard." He looked at them in shock." We've been listening outside your door for the last couple minutes." Hermione said as she walks right into his room, without his permission. No, she just didn't it.

Fred smirked." Yeah, especially the' I would love too!' Part." Hermione elbows

him in the chest, hoping to get him to knock it off. His best friend was clearly upset. It wasn't the time to joke around.

FP rolled his eyes at Fred." Shut up." He said, turning away from him to hide his blush.

"Fred, shut up." Hermione snaps before she ran a comforting hand down FP's back. She turns to look at FP." Oh, FP, don't mind that bastedo... he's just a jerk."

"Hey!" Fred barked in protest, clearly hurt by the word she called him. He knows it's bastard in Spanish. "I was just joking around.." he defended.

FP chuckles at his two friends. Lately, Hermione had his back when he needed her the most. Which was quite a surprise to him. And Fred has always been at his side, good or bad; he was there. Hermione's comfort and Fred's humor actually helped him feel better.

"It's okay." He said to Fred." I actually feel better."

Fred smiles brightly." Did you hear what he said?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the men." He said it helped him!"

"Oh, shush up, Fredrick." FP couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"Thank you... I-I- oh, this is just too good--" He tried saying in between each laugh but he lost it and fell off his bed, rolling on the floor.

This was the first in a week he laughed or even smiled. He could always count on his friends to cheer him up.

—xxx

Happy National Siblings Day. I hope you liked the update. I'll add more Jughead and Jellybean prank war in the next chapter. I felt that I've been ignoring the FP and Alice moments. It was something and you'll see more of them. They're not going anywhere.


	21. Fading Moon

**Chapter 21: Fading Moon**

A grumble awoke him from his sleep. He traveled to find his kids glaring at one another. He knew this prank war would get ugly, he just knew it would. He bit his cheek to keep from internally groaning out-loud.

"Dad! She put hot sauce in my toothpaste!" Exclaims his son as he shook his head furious with his little sister's prank.

FP looked at his daughter with a low, but stern stare-down." Is he telling the truth?" JB groaned and nods with a smirk.

"He told Abby that I sniffed Hot's butt for fun!" Jellybean throws Jughead a glare.

FP turned to look at his son, who shrugged his shoulders with a meek grin on his face. FP couldn't believe his kids were that childish. They were both out of line. Last week, Jellybean put itching powder in Jughead's hair gel. His son got back at her by replacing the spray cheese with yellow food-coloring. He had at it with the constant pranks, harsh gimmicks.

"Jughead, you are seventeen years old. You are being so immature." He caught his son rolling his eyes and pointed his eyes. "This prank war is over! I mean it! This ends now!" He declared as he gave each of his children a stern look that meant business.

"But Dad, she started it!" Jughead complained against his dad's comment.

FP's hand went up." No, I don't want to hear about who started it. And if I do, you two are grounded. I was fine with a little prank war, but this has gone too far. Now, JB." He turned to look over at her. "You get that tube of toothpaste and throw in the garbage, now!"

"Yes, Sir..." Jellybean mumbles quietly as she takes off.

"And you.." Jughead's smile flipped off as soon as his dad looked at him. "You are going to wash the dishes, scrub the yellow stains on the floor and no going to Betty's until you are finished and you give a lip, I'll make it a lot more for you. You understand me?" Jughead quickly nodded." Good, now, you grab a mop and scrub at those stains." And that's what his son did.

Later that day, Jughead was cleaning the stove while his dad was at work when Jellybean decided to add one little joke to the mix. Jellybean carefully snuck behind her brother's back and placed a live tarantula on his top of his beanie. She quietly stifled her giggles as Jughead went to grab the pitcher of cherry kool-aid onto the island.

She waited until Jughead sat on the couch before she snuck away from the living room. This was going to be better than the hot sauce in toothpaste or itching powder.

"JELLYBEAN!" She heard her brother's loud voice scream at the top of his lungs.

She came out from hiding behind the side wall that divided the living room and kitchen. She caught the sight of his ears and bursted out laughing. "This isn't funny! I spilled kool-aid all over Dad's computer!" He shouted.

"About... the computer... it's a decoy. His laptop is safe on his desk in the office." Jughead shook his head in furry.

"Dad said no more pranks, JB."

"Sooo... it's funny."

Jughead scoffed," This is funny to you?" He saw Jellybean nod." I had to scrub the floors, wash the dishes and now the whole living room. He's going to kill us... god.. why do you got be so childish!"

"I am not childish!" She retorted. She placed her hands on her hips." Anyway you are almost an adult and you act more like a child than I do!" Jughead sneers at his sister and stormed out of the room.

"Wow... Jug, your dad is going to be pissed." Betty said as soon as she saw the mess.

She came over after Jughead had called her saying he needed help. He knew he would be in trouble with having Betty over but he also knew that he was going to be grounded either way.

"I-I know... can you help me?" He gave her a look." Pleaase?" Betty chuckled before nodding her head. Her mother was out shopping and Polly took Juniper to the park. She had finished all her homework and she didn't see the problem with helping him out.

"Fine. Fine." Jughead cheered," Go get the couch cleaner. Hurry, go, go!" She ordered.

—xxx—

Alice was out grocery shopping when Polly called saying that Juniper fell off the slide at the park. She quickly pushed her cart to the side, headed for the car and drove herself to the E.R. When she arrived she was met by anxious Polly. Her heart broke for her daughter. She knows what it's like to be worried about your child's life.

Polly couldn't believe her baby was hurt and it was her fault. She didn't mean to look away when her two-year old went down the side. She was directed thinking about what happened to Dagwood. She still feels guilty for her cause in his death. This was all her fault.

"Polly, she's going to be okay." Alice assured her guilt-ridden daughter.

She knew that Polly blamed herself for what had happened at the park. Her daughter had been through a lot during these two years on her own. She went from raising her two twins with no emotional support, lost the father of her children, brainwashed by the Farm.

"B-But I-I didn't catch her, Mom." She stammers as a tear starts forming in her eyes.

"No, no, it was an accident, Sweetie. I could've happened whether you were paying attention or not. This wasn't you're fault."

Juniper's pediatrician came out to the waiting room to them the news. Alice and Polly turned to face him as he walked up. Polly's stomach churned with anxiety and guilt.

"She's going to be okay, just minor bruise on her forehead. She's been asking for Mama and Grammy, I assume that's you two?" Polly and Alice nodded with smiles.

"Yes, that's us." Alice said as she gave her daughter a hand squeeze.

The doctor smiled." You are free to go in a few hours. It's just a routine procedure." He added seeing their evident worry.

"Oh, good." Polly sighed with relief in her orbitals. "Can I see my baby now?"

"Of course, I'll take you right to her." Polly looked over at her mother and Alice took Polly's hand as the doctor guided them to Juniper's hospital room in the pediatric wing.

"Mama!" The little two-year-old squeals as soon as Polly comes into the room.

Polly gently pulls her daughter into her arms, kissing her affectionately on her head. Juni laughs as she buries her tiny head into her mama's side. Alice smiles at sight of her oldest daughter and grand-child. It was such a sweet bond they have. "Baby, I was so scared! I'm glad you are alright." Polly responds as she held Juni tighter.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I got Owes." Juni said as her eyes filled with tiny tears.

Polly lifted up her head and frowns sadly at her daughter's tear-filled eyes. "I see, Baby."

Alice walked up to the young's bed and sat by the other side. "June." She called. Juniper looks over at her grandma. "Grammy!"

"Hi, baby, I see you got some owes."

"I do..."

"Hey, it's okay. How about we get a pretty bandaid to put over that owie?" Alice suggested as she received a small nod from the little child.

"Okie, Grammy." Juniper whispers as a small yawn escaped from her.

"Juni?" She looked around and saw her mom," Yes, Mommy?" Polly sighed as she caught the questioning eyes of her daughter. "Is it time for a nap?" She got a nod before the little one slowly leaned into her touch and closed her eyes.

"I sleepy, Mama..." Polly smiled at her daughter drifting off into dreamland. "Okay... sweetie, its okay, sweet dreams."

Alice was amazed by her oldest. She handled that situation better than she had with Polly when the oldest Smith was hurt after falling off her bike. She was a nervous wreck, but here, Polly handled it better than she had.

Later after everyone was asleep, Alice was in bed. It had been a long day for her. She thought about what had happened and couldn't help feeling a little down. After they came home from the hospital, Betty made dinner for them, no, they didn't talk yet. Dinner went good, Polly read Juniper bedtime story, she only made it half-way before the sore baby fell asleep during the part where Cinderella's at the ball.

Alice had listened behind the door as her daughter read the story and a smile formed on her lips after she heard Juniper laugh. Oh, my, she missed when her children were that young and innocent. She couldn't wait to read to her baby when it is born. Alice wished that her life was a fairytale sometimes. She knew life would be easier than way, but in all truth... she probably would be Cinderella.

Most of her life was unhappy, Harold treated her like the evil step-mother had to Cinderella. She was expected to clean, mop, dust and polish the floors, along with other tedious chores. No. She didn't have three mice running around, she was all on her own taking care of two young children.

"What? They did what?" She gasped in shock.

"Yeah... Jellybean and Jug challenged each other in a prank war a couple weeks ago and this is the aftermath." FP and her talked on the phone while she laid in bed.

This was a new routine of theirs. It was helping them get over or more like get-through what happened. FP didn't completely forgive her yet and she didn't blame him. What she did was wrong and she was still facing the consequences from her mistake.

"Hot sauce in toothpaste? Have you raised kids from hell?" She questioned and smiled to herself when she heard him chuckle.

"You mean demons? I don't know maybe I did." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He missed this...their banter. He could get used to this again. After the day from hell he had... he thought this was a good way to unwind. Another impatient customer, his children's prank war, the stupid traffic jam that made him ten minutes late for work.

"I had to go to hospital today." His thoughts stopped instantly as his heart started hammering in his chest cavity.

"What are you okay? Is--" She cuts him off with a light chuckle.

"No, I'm okay. It was for Juniper. She fell off the slide today at the park." She heard him let off a relieved sigh and it made her stomach all fuzzy. He still cares. This was a good sign. "Oh, that's good. And aww, what happened to the munchkin?" His tone filled with worry again.

Alice sits up from the position she was in and got out of bed, disappeared into the dark hallway as she went to get something to snack on. She flipped the light switch next to the kitchen sink and traveled to fridge.

"Ohh, yeah she's fine. Just a small bruise on her forehead and whole lot of scares for Mom." She said as she looked on the top shelf for something to eat.

"Oh, that's good... wait are you eating as of right now?" He questioned.

"No, I already ate dinner, Betty actually cooked for us tonight. I was just looking for something to snack on... like to satisfy my craving."

FP chuckled into the phone." What are you craving?" He joked as he imagined her.

"Mexican, oddly enough. I really want a chimichanga." Alice replied as he chuckled, imagining that pout on her face.

"Chimichangas?"

"Yes, chimichangas!"

"You should be sleeping. It's not good for the baby--" He was quickly cut off by Alice's scoff.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or not do? I'm hungry and it's your baby's fault!"

"Do you even know what time it is?"

Alice rolls her eyes at the comment. "Yes, I do, I'm not an idiot, thank you very much."

"Hey, don't snap at me. I was just teasing."

Alice sighed softly as guilt hit her gut," I'm sorry, FP. I'm just hungry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Now she felt awful. Her yes start to burn with the urge to tear up.

He thought heard a sniffle." Hey, hey, don't cry, Al. It's okay." He didn't want her to cry. Even thought they weren't in the best place right now. He still didn't want her upset. "God! I hate these hormones!" She cried.

"I'm coming over."

Alice shook her head." No, FP, that's not necessary I'll be fine... it's just--"

"Nonsense. You are upset and I'll be there soon." He hung up before she even got a chance to think of a reason.

"Shit." She gasped as she stood in the middle of her kitchen at one-thirty-five in the morning. "What am I going to do?" She thought herself.


	22. Fading Moon:2

**Chapter 22: Fading Moon: 2**

At 2:22 A.M..there was a low humming from an engine in her driveway, footsteps approaching her front door. Then a sharp, but quiet knock at the wooden door. Alice exited the dim-moon lit kitchen and headed to her front entrance. When she opened the door, FP stood with a soft smile on his features with a Tupperware dish held out in his left arm as his other arm rested against the wood paneling.

"You weren't kidding..." Alice mutters underneath her breath as she takes in the sight in front of her. She turns to him and shakes her head in disbelief. "FP, this is so nice of you... but I'm okay."

"Nope, I wasn't kidding and there's no way I'm letting you suffer like this." He said as he walked right passed her and leaving her too stunned to move.

He flipped on the lights and took the bag that was hanging over his shoulder and plopped it gently onto marble kitchen island. Next he opened the bag and pulled out the contents that made Alice gasp. Alice came over to the kitchen island with her mouth wide open.

"You brought me chimichangas?" She literally couldn't believe her eyes. FP smirked at the look on her face and nods his head.

"Yes, I did. I might've called Hermione and asked what Mexican club was open and Voila here we are!"

"FP..."

He gave her a look." Alice, I insist you have some. Hermione says that they are the best. She also told me not to call her at 1 in the morning ever again. I interrupted her and Fred." Alice chokes as FP told her the story.

"Hermione and Fred had sex while on the phone with you?" His head nod made her grimace even more."I didn't know her and Fred were back on." She said honestly as she took a bite from the Chimichangas that he had gotten for her.

"Apparently from what Fred has told me that grieving for Hiram wasn't all they did after his funeral." Alice chokes back a gasp.

"AT his funeral?!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. "Wow... I mean I didn't care for the man but that is something..."

It felt good to be with him at breaking-dawn, having small-talk that made her almost pee her pants. It had been a long time since she and FP had actually enjoyed each other's company. Maybe it was worth calling him and getting some chimichangas.

"Mmhmm... Hermione was absolutely right... mmmhmm these are so good." She moaned as she stuffed her mouth.

FP took one chimichanga from the dish and took a bite and also moaned. Alice had been right. Hermione was absolutely right about how good they were. He really owed her.

—xxx—

By time, Betty woke up she noticed opened boxes of take-out that had littered the island. She began to get curious and figured it was time to investigate. She slowly eyed the room until she found a sight that made a smile creep onto her lips. She found her mom on the couch with her head resting on FP's chest. She took out her phone and snapped a photograph of them. They looked so cozy.

She only had one questioned: how did he end up here? She would ask her mom but she didn't want to interrupt the moment. She carefully and quietly backed away. She had to get ready for school and then she would be out the door. She had a huge exam to do.

A couple hours later, Alice found herself in a pair of arms. She squinted and then silently gasped in her head." How did this happen?" She thought to herself as she looked at FP. He was still snoring lightly and she didn't want to wake him but she had to do stuff. FP felt a slight shift and slowly awoke from his sweet slumber to find Alice's wide-eyed.

"Oh, shit... we fell asleep." He mutters as Alice nods. "I'm so sorry. It was so late and now..." He looks at his watch. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. "Holy crap!" He cursed. "Fred's going to kill me!"

"You better go then..." Alice said as she got off the couch and handed him his serpent jacket, not before roaming her eyes across the pattern.

"Yeah... I guess I should go then." He took his jacket and smiled." Thanks." He said sheepishly as he caught her eyes.

"You're welcome."

He walked toward the door, pulled on his leather jacket and turned to wave goodbye. "Goodbye. I'll see you at your appointment tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 12, right?"

"Yes, 12 is it." She says as she raises her hand to wave back at him. "Goodbye." She sighs deeply to herself as soon as the door shuts behind him.

What happened? He comes over at one, brings her food and ends up staying? She honestly didn't know what to think. All she knows is that she's falling more in-love with him. They weren't even together. Now it's all complicated with the baby and all.

Xxx—

He makes it to work ten minutes after he stopped back at his place to grab a quick shower and head out the door. As soon as he walked in Fred gave him this knowing look. He strolled passed his friend and sat at his desk before letting out a stressed sigh.

"So..." Fred asks across the room with a grin forming on his rounded lips.

FP lifted his head, catching the drift from his annoying friend and rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. I brought food and we talked..."

Fred shakes his head, knowing that FP was telling the whole truth. " And...?" He saw FP give him a death glare but that doesn't stop him. "Come on, FP. I know more happened than that." He jokingly teased.

"We fell asleep. That's all that happened." FP stated, hoping Fred would drop it.

"You two fell asleep?" He nods. "FP... what's bothering you?"

"I'm afraid okay... she lied to me about her pregnancy and I'm falling deeply in-love with her, Freddie." He confessed.

"F... I know you are. You'll be okay."

"I hope you are right..." He mumbles as he starts going through their employees time cards to send out. "Anyways how's Hermione?" FP asks slyly with a grin as he changes the subject. He didn't want to be the topic they were chatting about any longer.

"She's great. We haven't told Archie and Veronica yet. Hermione doesn't want to tell her daughter because Hiram just passed on which I completely understand."

"And Red?" He heard Fred sigh.

"I'm not sure how my son will take it. How does your son about Alice?" FP had to think for a moment.

"Jughead knows I love Alice but we haven't really spoken about it." Fred looks honestly at his best friend and smiles. "I'm sure you'll figure it out when it comes to the time, F."

"Thanks." He looked at Fred and said," Oh, and Hermione was correct. They have really good chimichangas." FP said with a satisfied smile.

—xxx—

After school, Jughead couldn't stop thinking about Jellybean's last prank she pulled on him and wanted to get her back good. He walks into the house, knowing that JB would be at her Abby's house for the next hour and a half. He rubbed his hands together and smiled mischievously as he pulled out balloons from his backpack that he bought at the store before he came home. Next he pulled out the paint tubes, setting them on the table.

He lifted the balloons to his lips and blew hot air from his mouth into it, watching the latex expand to the perfect shape. After that he took the paints, took the caps off the top of the paint tubes and emptied them into each balloon and lastly tied a knot at the end.

Now all he had to do was wait until she got home from Abby's and then victory was his. He couldn't wait for the exact moment. It was riveting to finally get his Ultimate payback.

An hour and a half later, it was time. He spotted Jellybean coming from a block away. Jellybean was whistling to herself after she walked home from Abby's place when out of nowhere she was stuck by something. She looked down and screeched loudly. Her clothes were splattered with Multi-color paint.

"Forsythe!" She yelled as she another balloon brushed passed her arm and bursted open. She heard Jughead snickering at her helplessness. "You are dead!"

She snatched a few balloons from his bucket and tossed them at her brother, laughing when he was covered in purple and pink splash. "Forsythia!" He bellowed.

She threw another one, this time he ducked and it painted the side of the house. Fuck! Their dad was going to be home any second. They're wouldn't be time to clean up. It was a messy disaster. She and Jughead gasped in horror but that was cut short by him throwing one at her. Her clothes were drenched with paints. Jughead laughed evilly, JB quickly hit him right in the face with the latex.

His face was painted all the colors that were just meant for Jellybean. After a few minutes, Her and Juggie continued to throw water balloons with non-toxic-washable paint savagely. Jughead wasn't stupid. He knew this was going to be messy and that's why he purposely bought washable paint over non-washable. Maybe their father will be less mad at them. Honestly mad wasn't the word he'd use.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" A loud rumble broke the prank paint war up.

—xxx—-

When FP got home from work later that evening he definitely wasn't expecting his two foolish-minded children to having a balloon fight with paint! He couldn't even believe his eyes. This was unbelievable. He literally told them no more and what do they do. The complete utter opposite than what he told them to do. He slammed his truck door in furry as his nostrils flare up.

"Oops..." JB gasped in horror as she was the image of her seething father come toward them. Jughead also looked terrified on what do to. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He muttered underneath his breath over and over again.

"What did I say?!" He barked as he stood in front of them. Neither of them spoke," I said, what did I say?!" He barked again this was more louder.

"W-We--" Jellybean's stammer was forcibly broken off by her father's bellow.

"I said it was over and what did you do?!"

This time Jughead answered," We continued." He looked down at at his feet in shame.

"That's right and what did I say if that happened?" Jughead mumbles. "I'm sorry didn't quite hear that. "You said we would be grounded."

"Yeah, that's right and guess what?"

"What?" JB bravely asked.

"You're both grounded. Indefinitely. For two weeks and if you say anything--" Jughead cur off his father's threat.

"I didn't want to do it, but Jellybean pranked me again with a tarantula, which made me spill kool-aid all over a laptop that I thought was yours, so I got back at her." Jughead confesses.

FP shook his head in disbelief," I told you I don't care who did it first or last! And for that you are both grounded an additional week."

"What that's not fair!" His kids whined in annoyance.

FP scoffed and walked closer, not touching them just enough to scare them," And you think this is fair." The kids shook their heads. He looked at Jughead," Boy, you are going to borrow Fred's power-washer and then you report right back here. After that, you'll be power washing the house. Understand?" He added sternly.

Jughead nodded before walking away and FP returned his attention to his youngest," And now you young lady, you will be helping your brother wash the floorboards. After that you will be helping me clean tables at Pop's for a week after school. You go to school but that's it. No, Abby's and we'll discuss what I'll add to your punishment as I see fit." JB nods, refusing to meet her father's disappointment in his eyes and the rest of his features.

Now she knew this prank war had gone way way too far like he had said it did. Now she had to cancel her sleepover that was supposed to be this weekend. Well that really backfired horribly on her and she felt bad for taunting her brother so much. She should've listened to her father and brother before it got this far.

She definitely wasn't Megan Parker from Drake and Josh. She actually had to give Jughead some credit it. His prank was pretty well elaborated and orchestrated.


	23. Breakfast Discussions

**Chapter 23: Breakfast Discussions**

Today Alice woke up early still trying to comprehend what had happened yesterday. Also today was the day she and FP would be seeing their baby at her appointment. But first Alice was meeting Hermione and Mary for breakfast at Hermione's request. She showed up at Hermione's door with a simple gift in her hand. The door opened and she was met by Mary and Hermione who had smirks on their faces. She led by Moni to the foyer as Mary took the gift from her.

"So... you two fell asleep?" Hermione's grin marks her face as Alice shoots her a glare.

"Yes." She groaned," I woke up on his chest. My head was on his chest!" She exclaimed, throwing her face into her palms.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Al. You were both exhausted and just fell asleep. It's okay." Mary said knowing the distressed look. After many years of being a lawyer she picked up on the warning signs to stress. "But we haven't spoke about it since... he woke up. He and I aren't together. I shouldn't be falling asleep in his arms."

"I guess you are right." She sighs after sipping at her non-alcoholic drink.

It was twelve when Alice heard a knock at her door, she sighed happily before opening the door to see FP standing there. She and FP walk to his truck. She was taken by surprise that he took his truck instead of the bike.

"We're taking the truck. It's not good for you or the baby." He stayed as he opened the door for her. "Thank you." Alice said as she hoped into his truck with his help.

They drove off to the hospital. Polly took it well that FP was going to her appointment instead of her. She actually seemed relieved. It didn't take long before they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He got out the truck and opened the door for her. She slipped out, taking his hand so he could help her out of large vehicle. She found his gesture kind, almost wished he wasn't just trying to be nice. She wished he didn't hate her.

Alice showed him where her doctor's waiting room was for them to sit while they waited. She was nervous and also elated. She was going to be seeing her baby now. And this time her baby daddy would be there too. Fifteen minutes had passed and she and FP walked into the exam room. FP looked around the room, floor and finally the walls. He spotted a doctorate degree plastered onto the far wall behind where the bed was.

A gentle knock at the door disturbed his stare-off with the wall and took his eyes toward the doctor that stood in the doorway. His hair was well kept, blueish eyes and a genuine smile. FP thought the doctor seemed like a charming kind of guy. Alice smiled at the man and sat down where she usually was told.

"I'm Dr. Shan. I'm Alice's obstetrician." The doctor introduced himself. "And who are you?" FP reaches out to shake his hand. "I'm the father of her baby. FP is my name." He shook his hand firmly with a kind smile.

Dr. Shan smiled and returned the smile." It's nice to meet you, FP." He looked over at Alice and she smiled." Hi, Dr. Shan."

Alice lies down on the bed as Dr. Shan prepared the equipment. FP's eyes wander and ponder the room for a second before returning to Alice. Alice lifted her shirt up a little, just enough for her swell to show. She felt nervous about the check up. She knew FP was still mad at her and was only being nice just because he had to. She wished he actually wanted to be nice other than feel the obligated to do so. Dr. Shan walked over to Alice, FP watched with caution in his eyes.

"Ready to see your baby?" The both nodded at the doctor. He sighed as he grabbed a tube and squirted some jelly substance on her swell. Alice watched the screen as a tiny shadowy glob came upon the black television. Without thinking, FP's hand collapses over hers. She felt the tingle in her body. A jolt of warm bursted through her bloodstream. She didn't think FP actually realized what he was doing because his eyes were glued to the image on the screen.

While her thoughts were glued to FP. She had him in her head involuntarily. It wasn't his fault he was on her mind. She did this to herself. She should've just told him.

FP felt drawn to the shadow figure on the screen. His heart swelled ten times bigger than it was before it appeared. "Everything looks good. I would say your baby is the size of a plum." But he wasn't focusing on the doctor's words. He looked mesmerized by the baby on the screen. Well it didn't look one yet, more like an alien than a baby.

His thoughts weren't about Alice for once. No, it was all about his baby that was growing stronger day-by-day and week-by-week. That's all he cared about as of this moment. He was grateful for the joyous experience. Even if it was a few months too late. He still got more milestones to overcome.

"He looks so tiny still." Alice whispered in awe as her eyes never felt the screen.

After her belly was wiped clean, she started to sit up and turned to the doctor." Can I have three sets this time?" She asked as she gestured to Dr. Shan. He nodded, getting the hint and walked out the door. FP had long since let got of her hand and she missed the warm between the webs of her fingers. A few minutes later, Dr. Shan reappeared with three ultrasounds in his hands. He walked over to Alice giving a kind smile as he handed her the two copies and made his way to the baby daddy. FP smiled and gave a silent thank you.

"I'll see you in another six weeks for your next check up, Alice. Feel free to take a cookie on your way out at the check-in desk." Alice nodded as Dr. Shan slipped out of the room, leaving her to collect her thoughts.

But before that happened, a grumble from her stomach earned her a chuckle from FP. He could tell that his kid was just as an eater as Jughead had been when Gladys was expecting. Alice scooted off the bed, grabbing her purse and sent a smile to him.

"You are hungry. Let's get a bite to eat at Pop's." Alice shook her head." No, that's okay. I'm sure I can wait a li--" She was cut off by another loud rumble and her cheeks blushed.

"I'd say that's complete none sense." FP said as he and Alice head back to his truck. Not before Alice snagged herself a cookie which FP rolled his eyes playfully at her." The baby has spoken, Al. You got feed it." He says with a smile.

Alice rolled her eyes." Fine. I'll eat." She groaned as FP helped her into the truck again. "I already ate breakfast. How can you be still hungry?" She grumbled at the swell.

"Come on, let's go." FP interrupted as he put the keys into the ignition. "Off to Pop's we go!" He sang as he turned the keys, earning him a warning stare from Alice.

Alice and FP sat in the booth, companied by Pop Tate and Veronica, who had the lunch shift since it was exam week. Alice ordered a cheese burger even though she was lactose intolerant. She couldn't help it. The baby wanted cheese burgers and she would have to suffer with that. FP ordered his usual and Veronica took their orders back to the kitchen. FP had to give the Lodge girl credit. She really pulled off taking care of two extremely well established business, while jogging school and her normal activities.

Alice took off work today and all she wanted to do was take a nap. A long nap. She laughed loudly and gasped when FP told her what he had come home to last night. She couldn't believe Jughead and JB did that. FP ate his food as he laughed as well. Now after the fact it was funny. He thought about all the pranks he and Alice pulled during detentions together. Oh those days were fun to look back on, but now the pit of anger filled that thought. He tried to ignore it but it was hard.

"I came home to paint splattered all over the trailer porch, the kids. It was bad, Alice." Alice gaped at the imagery playing in her head.

"Wow... I can't believe they did that." FP couldn't believe either. His son and daughter were grounded until he knew they learned their lessons.

"Me either." He laughed as he drank from his cup and then sighed." Thank you."

Alice looked at him with confusion in her eyes." Thank you? For what?" She raised her eyebrow slightly.

"For telling the doctor to save me a copy."

"Oh, no problem. it's the least I can do for..." She trailed off as she caught his eyes on her.


	24. Forgiveness With A Gain Salt

**Chapter 24: Forgiveness With A Gain Salt**

A salt fell from the sky as the silence lingered between the two adults at the booth. They both knew what the other did was hard to begin to forgive. Alice slowly reaches for his hand, leaning toward him. He pulled himself to meet the sorrowful glance. He feels drawn by the sadness in the air. He tries to ignore his impulses to lean in and kiss her. Alice felt her breath get caught in her chest. She could feel the closeness between them, even if the table blocked them from directly touching.

FP's lips were almost touching her gentle ones as the hot breath from his mouth tingled her insides. He shook his head pulling away before their lips touched. The salt in the air returned to the clouds and he sends her a sad smile.

"I-I can't..." Alice nods, understanding that he needed time and leans back into the booth. She returned her attention to the untouched French fries on her plate. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." She replied as heart shattered quietly in her chest. It was too soon to open that door, although it was never been closed.

He drove her home after she finished her meal. She kept thinking to herself. What if he never forgives me, she thought as a tear threatened to fall onto her cheek. She sat in her chair stuck in her thoughts until she heard the familiar voice come through the house. Alice gets up from the chair and heads over to the kitchen where Polly stood carrying in bags of groceries on her arms.

"I picked up dinner for the week. Betty texted that she's having dinner at Veronica's. It's just the two of us and Juni tonight." Polly announced as she walked over to the island and placed them onto it.

"Oh.. thank you for telling me." Of course Betty was still avoiding her at all costs. She knew she lied but how much longer would this going on." She's hiding from me." Polly shakes her head.

"No. She's not. Veronica asked her to come over to appease the crowd. She's having some unruly guests over for a wine tasting with her mother. Her father's family."

"Oh. Did Betty say if she's going to be home tonight?" Polly shook her head again," No... she's staying the night too." She adds gently.

"Grammy!" The little girl yelled." My owie is going bye-bye!" Juniper announced excitedly as she shoved her the fading bruise on her forehead.

Alice knelt down in front of her and said," Oh! That's great, Juni!" She pulled Juniper into a hug and kissed her head gently.

Later that night, Polly puts Juniper to bed. She finds her mother sitting in the living room with her thinking face on. She knew something happened today, but her mom wouldn't tell her what it was. It had to be something that made her mom think so hard.

"Mom?" Alice looks up from her book, finding Polly standing by the archway.

"Yes, dear?"

"You got that face."

"What face?"

Polly sighed as she strolled across the room and sits down next to her mother on the couch. She knows when her mom is trying to avoid her problems. Betty and her mother were the same. Avoiding problems was their way of not tackling them.

"The face you have when you have something on your mind but you don't want to say anything about." It was the same face she used when they were kids. The same one she would use when she had bad news. Now this face told her something.

"I don't have-" She groaned." Fine. I do but that doesn't mean I have anything to say." Alice answers stubbornly.

Polly gave her a look. "Fine. FP and I almost kissed!" She shouted quietly. Polly's mouth falls open in shock. "You almost kissed?!"

"Shhh! You'll wake Betty and Juni!"

Polly's hands fell over her mouth," Wow... during the appointment?" Her mom shook her head." After? Wow... mom! You really like this man don't you?" Alice sighs to herself before nodding.

"I do... I really do."

Xxx—xxx

His mind spun as he pulled into the parking lot. He almost kissed her. He truly wanted to kiss her with all his heart. But he remembered that he wasn't ready to let her back in after she hurt him. He just got all caught in his feelings and that scared him. He walked up to the door, swinging it open and found Fred sitting at his desk.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he walked over to Fred's desk and received a nod from Fred. "Yeah. Let it on me." FP's lungs take in the air he just breathed in and he took a seat in the chair right across the desk.

He felt Fred's cautious eyes on him. "Alice and I almost kissed." He blurted out. He catches the shock in his friend's face. "I know I almost kissed her but I couldn't.. i was..."

"You were afraid to open your heart her after what she did. It's a perfectly normal reaction, F. I'm not her biggest fan right now, but Hermione keeps saying that Alice is sorry. I know she hurt you with all the lying and it's up to you when or if you forgive her. I'm here for you buddy." He said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Freddie." He said as he looked down at the image. Fred catches his glance and asks." Is that the baby?" A smile falls onto his face and he nods." Yeah, uncle Freddie. That's my baby!" FP grinned happily.

Fred took the ultrasound from FP's hand and examined it as he turned it over. A blob appeared on from of him and a brief feeling nostalgia feels the room. He remembered how happy his friend was when he told him about Jughead. The smile on his face was the same as the one he wore now. He had the same energy as he did that day.

"Congrats, Man. But aren't you a little old to be a daddy?" He joked around as FP elbow him in the chest. "Hey! I was joking. But for real I'm very happy for you, F."

"Thanks, Freddie, that means a lot coming from you. You raised a great son. I look up to you. I know I've made mistakes but this time I'm going to them straight." He said with a smile on his features.

Fred smiled and thanked him before they both returned to doing their jobs. It was going to a busy shift for the next couple weeks. They had orders coming from Maine, Maryland, Colorado, and New Jersey. It was going to a busy a couple weeks. Jughead was going to be helping him during the chaos. He was sure Fred knew about what happened. He got a call that night from Fred asking why his son needed the power washer. He told him what happened and Fred was shocked as well.

Over the next few days, Alice made cookies for the bake sale she promised for JB. FP told her she didn't have to but she insisted. She was rolling out the dough with the rolling pin when she saw stopped mid-roll. Her eyes flew wide and she was taken by surprise.

"Betty? You're home? I thought--" Betty cut her off with a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm finally coming around to it and I decided that I'm ready to forgive you." Alice felt a wave of emotions soar through her body.

"Really?" She asked as her voice cracked." I understand if you need more time."

Betty shakes her head, laughing." No. I'm good now." She looks down at the counter and sees dough flattened out on the board. "Now can I see my sibling?" She asks with a shiny smile.

Alice nods her head quickly as she went into the leaving room and came back with her purse. Betty took the image from her and stared at it with awe in her eyes. This was her unborn baby sibling. It was still too early to know the gender yet. Alice watches her daughter's eyes well up. She pulled her daughter into a hug and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah... it's not much. We don't find out the gender until 20 or 22 weeks." Betty didn't care. She looked up to her mom and smiled." I'm so happy for you, Mom."

"Thanks, Baby." She said as she looked her in the eyes and smiled back. "How about you help me with these cookies for JB's bake Sale?" Betty nodded and grabbed the rolling pin from her mother.


End file.
